


Moments in Time

by Brill (HalfLight), shadowshrike



Series: Forbidden Nights [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Animal Death, Archery, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blood and Gore, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Conversations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Food Porn, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marking, Meet the Family, Nightmares, Piano Sex, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 48,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots varying from missing scenes to what-ifs in the Forbidden Nights universe. Rating is because some chapters are explicit, though most are not. Requests welcome.</p><p>Latest: Xander and Kaze enjoy a short breather during a busy day of paperwork and reading. Unfortunately, children make that harder than it used to be. (Kaze/Xander)</p><p>Previous: Xander catches Midori out and about past her bedtime, and shares a tradition with her in hopes of helping her feel at home. (Xander & Midori)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams of Conquest (Kaze/Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after the proposal, Kaze has nightmares about what might have been. Dreams based loosely around the Conquest path.
> 
> Inspired by this [lovely little Xander/Kaze comic](http://imgur.com/a/9pWI9). I just couldn't resist the idea, which is why there's a double update today.

In the darkest hours of the night, a frail whimpering disturbed Xander's slumber. The noise, though hushed, set off a primal dread in him strong enough to drag the prince to waking. His sleep-addled brain fought to focus on the world around him. 

It was Kaze, beside him, making the pitifully distressed sounds, though he still lay completely unconscious. Another nightmare.

"Kaze, Kaze, wake up," Xander called softly. He shook the other's shoulder gently to be sure he wouldn't end up with a panicked knife at his throat, followed by a day of horrified apologies. Anticipating Kaze's ninja reflexes had been a difficult, ongoing lesson for Xander.

Hazy purplish eyes fluttered open, still mired in pain from some unseen source. Slowly, as his breathing steadied, they refocused on the worried gaze of his lover.

"Just...just a nightmare," he mumbled. His hands clutched tighter at Xander's back.

This was hardly the first. Since they started spending most nights together, both men had become increasingly aware of each other’s demons. Nightmares were an unfortunately common part of waging war. At least those nights alone in the dark, refusing to let their eyes close lest the terrifying images return, were a thing of the past. 

"What was it you saw, Kaze?" Xander asked gently. They had found early on that talking about their terrible dreams seemed to stem their flow for a time. Thankfully, the darkness made it easier to speak freely.

Kaze started talking into Xander’s chest, "I dreamed that Lady Corrin returned to Nohr with you, all those months ago, instead of choosing her own path. I followed along to protect her, swearing I would fight for Nohr if it saw her safe. Nohr allowed me to join their ranks, but they didn’t trust me. It was...lonely."

"I can imagine," Xander mumbled.

"But you found me, even there, where you were the Crown Prince and I nothing but a suspected spy,” Kaze laughed delicately. “It started the same - challenging me to a training match. You were so complementary when I got lucky and forced it to a draw. I didn't know what to say."

"You are too humble. Your fighting prowess is hardly luck," Xander chuckled, placing a kiss on Kaze's forehead.

A small smile won across his ninja's face. "We grew close. I fell for you, even though the rest of the camp thought ill of me. You were so kind to me. But then..."

Xander could feel his lover’s smile fade. "What?"

Kaze didn’t continue immediately. Instead, the ninja took a shuddering breath and buried himself closer, so Xander couldn’t see his tears. The prince hoped to break him of that habit one day. For now, he rolled them over so he could hold his lover more tightly.

"Lady Corrin said we were going to invade Hoshido,” Kaze murmured, voice cooler than the prince expected. “My home. I couldn't let that happen."

Xander’s heart seized. “What did you do?"

"I snuck into your room to...to…” The prince felt a drop of wetness on his bare skin. “...to assassinate you. I knew you were the one leading the invasion. I had to protect my home."

"Kaze..."

"I couldn't do it, not even for Hoshido,” Kaze muttered, disgusted at his weakness. “You told me to kill you as I held a blade to your throat. You said that you would happily die if it would bring me peace. But I couldn’t! Not you. When I dropped the blade, you kissed me so sweetly I..."

"It was all a dream, my love," Xander tried to interrupt. He could feel the ninja growing hysterical as he navigated the half-remembered shadows of what lurked in his nightmares.

Kaze continued feverishly, as if he didn't hear the prince, "I burned Hoshido to the ground at your side. The blood of my friends, my...my family..."

His body trembled as a red-washed version of his homeland burned behind his eyes. The smell of charred buildings and flesh where cherry blossoms had once fallen, of ash falling from skies that should have been filled with light, flooded his senses.

Xander forced Kaze to look towards him, though his eyes still focused on something far beyond their tent.

"There's no Hoshidan invasion," Xander reassured him. "We're all here, Kaze, fighting on the same side."

Kaze’s eyes sharply snapped to his.

"Are we?"

The whispered question made Xander freeze. Recalling that Saizo had attacked his twin only weeks before, the prince couldn't answer that, not in a way that would comfort his lover. He simply stroked Kaze's hair in silence, hoping it would lull him back into a more peaceful sleep.


	2. A Darkened Mirror (Leo & Niles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short conversation that might have happened after Xander left to talk to Prince Ryoma and Niles got himself healed by Kaze. Hints of pining if you squint really hard.

“Lord Leo, may I have a word?”

“I’m busy, Niles,” Leo groused, nose buried in a book. He had been agitated ever since Xander left his quarters. Something about how easily his brother admitted his feelings and chased them fearlessly set his mind on edge.

“I apologize for interrupting, but I thought you might want to know…”

Leo looked up from his book and his eyes immediately caught the bandages wrapped up his retainer’s side. Peculiar. He didn’t recognize them as ones from the healer’s tent. “Niles, what happened?” he demanded.

Niles cleared his throat. “As I was saying, it seems that Kaze’s clan got wind of his relationship with Lord Xander. This was my thanks for looking into it.”

“Who dressed that?” Leo had put down his book now, so he could pay full attention to his retainer. “I don’t recognize those bandages.”

“Kaze, milord.”

Leo hummed thoughtfully, "I never realized ninjas knew the art of healing. I suppose it holds to reason given their line of work."

"His hands are quite skilled..." Niled murmured, almost to himself. The rogue recalled those surprisingly delicate fingers passing over his wound again and again, soothing the pain with intimate familiarity.

"Niles!"

The retainer cringed. He never spouted such vulgarities in front of his lord. He knew they made Leo uncomfortable, and he was the only man Niles had never wanted to drive away.

"Apologies, milord. I meant nothing by it, I assure you."

Leo sighed and waved off the slip, mind elsewhere. His pinched expression revealed a frustrated heart. It was a look Niles was used to seeing every time he spoke with his older brother.

"I wonder if I gave Xander sound advice," Leon pondered aloud. "He seemed so sure of their relationship. Talking to Ryoma was the only solution I could think of to convince the clan to rescind their threats towards Kaze. He’s on his way over right now to obtain his blessing. What do you think, Niles? Will it be enough?"

The retainer frowned, but answered candidly, "Truthfully, milord, I think Lord Ryoma's blessing will do little to solve their problems. Saizo's clan is utterly against their union. Just as Odin or I would do anything to protect you, even if it was against your wishes, so would they for Prince Ryoma."

"You think they will keep Kaze in exile?" Leo asked. The displeasure in his eyes burned brighter.

"Yes, if they don't attempt to kill him outright. Remember, Kaze is a master ninja and privy to a host of secrets that could ruin Hoshido. If they believe he is a traitor, then they would be fools to let him live. Kaze will need to come to terms with being at odds with his family if he wishes to remain with Lord Xander."

"I wonder what Xander will do if he can't," Leo grumbled. "Something foolish, most likely."

Niles half-smiled at his huffy lord. He found it funny how deeply Leo desired to do good and become strong, yet hated the thought of his brother stepping out of the way to allow him free reign. Even though he was a skilled man and wise beyond his years, the pressures of heavy responsibility didn't suit Leo well.

"I believe Kaze will find a way," the rogue comforted his master.

Leo shook his head angrily, "I can't imagine it. Losing everything for my brother's sake."

"He is an exceptionally devoted man, Lord Leo."

"So Xander tells me."

Niles paused and let his eye drop to the floor. "If it is any consolation, milord, remember that I turned my back on my entire life to serve you. You saved me from an existence so horrible, I didn't even realize there was another way. It's much the same for them, whether Lord Xander knows it or not."

Leo stared at him inscrutably for several minutes. He never knew quite what to say when Niles reminded him of how they had met.

When he finally spoke, it was only a whisper, "Niles, do you think a love like that can ever find true happiness?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask about something like happiness, Lord Leo," Niles returned, equally gently. "But I appreciate my time serving you."

Leo uttered a half-hearted thank you and turned away, embarrassed to have even asked the question. Silently, he picked up the book he had been studying earlier and re-opened it. Ever a faithful retainer, Niles took up watch by the window, staring at the darkening skies.


	3. Brother Dearest (Ryoma/Saizo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma gets to the bottom of why Saizo doesn't want his twin sleeping with Xander.
> 
> No smut here - just filling in a few gaps about their relationship, as well as showing off Saizo's protectiveness about his brother. Attraction is implied, but not necessarily romance.

Ryoma peeled off his crimson armor, reveling in the cool air of his tent. It had been a particularly trying day, filled with long hours of war councils and training, and he was eager to retire to bed. He wasn’t the only one who had shown the strain - Xander, the unbending prince of Nohr, appeared nearly ready to collapse or explode by day’s end as well. The exhaustion in his features worried Ryoma, who suggested he take one of their most loyal soldiers to bed so he could find relaxation.

Unfortunately, that soldier’s twin was less than thrilled about the arrangement.  He could feel his retainer's enraged glower from the other side of the room.

"Saizo," Ryoma addressed the agitated figure.

"Yes, milord?"

"You have been furious since I suggested Kaze help Xander vent his stress. What troubles you?"

"It's nothing, milord," the ninja grunted.

The prince tossed his pauldrons aside with an irritated huff. His ninjas could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Saizo, if you're going to scowl at me all evening behind that mask, then I demand an explanation,” he insisted. “What did I do wrong? I would think you'd be confident in your brother's skill to represent Hoshido admirably."

"I have no doubt in Kaze."

"Then it's Xander who bothers you?” Ryoma tested, removing his bracers. “I admit, I do not know much about his experience or what such relations are like in Nohr, but I haven't heard anything that suggests he would hurt your brother."

Saizo shook his head and replied bluntly, "I'm not concerned about that. Kaze has been taught to master pain."

"Then what bothers you, my friend?” Ryoma had finally removed the last of his plate, which allowed him to sit down on the welcoming, soft bed. He patted the spot beside him.  “Come here. Please, speak your mind."

Saizo reluctantly uncrossed his arms and took a seat next to his lord on the bed. He was too faithful to refuse any order by Ryoma, no matter how slight, but he clearly preferred to keep his silence.

After a long pause and a heavy exhale, the ninja finally said, "Lord Ryoma, this is Kaze's first time performing that particular duty."

The prince’s face contorted in confusion and stammered, "I..I thought you've told me that all high-ranking ninja are trained to..."

"We are,” Saizo cut him off, something Ryoma wasn’t used to. This must have been bothering his retainer more than he suspected. “But as he's had no lord, he's also had no one ask for those services."

"I wish you had told me sooner. If I had known, I wouldn't have suggested it,” Ryoma lamented. He still remembered vividly how awkward their first time was. He couldn’t imagine it would be any more pleasant without the bond of lord and retainer to help smooth the edges. “Still, I don't believe Prince Xander will perform poorly. He seems like the type of man who takes his reputation very seriously, and I imagine that extends to the bedroom."

"That isn't the issue. Kaze is…” The ninja sighed, annoyed. “My brother gets attached easily."

The prince laughed, "That difficult to imagine. He's friendly, certainly, but so distant and formal. Dutiful.” Ryoma smiled at his retainer fondly. “Like you."

Saizo didn’t return his good spirits, instead looking away as he grumbled, "Duty has always cost him more than me. Even when we were children."

"Oh?"

Saizo rarely talked about those days to anyone. He was a man who had seen and done many a dark thing - it was no wonder he preferred his past stay there. Ryoma cherished the rare times his retainer volunteered anything about his history, though most of the stories were unpleasant.

The ninja explained, "Kaze held himself to impossibly high standards growing up, same as I. But the clan never rewarded him the same way. After all, I was the one born to be Saizo. He was just another ninja."

"That must have been difficult," Ryoma concluded.

It was hard to think the mature, humble ninja had anything in common with his fiery little brother, but he supposed their situations weren’t all that different from one another. Ryoma was destined from birth to lead Hoshido; nothing Takumi did could ever change that. Similarly, his retainer had been born knowing he would become the clan head one day, while his brother had to find his own path. The prince briefly pondered if that’s why the twins fought so often the rare times they were alone.

"My brother never complained about his treatment,” Saizo continued. “He only pushed harder. He forced himself to become the fastest of our clan, while they reminded him he wasn't as strong as the others. He chose to serve the entire Royal family diligently. They criticized him for being unable to commit to a single lord. Even when he earned the rank of master it was treated as an expectation he had taken too long to meet, not a reason for congratulations."

Ryoma’s mouth pulled into a long frown. He never imagined the pleasant ninja who quietly aided everyone around camp was treated so horribly by his own family. "I hate to say this, but your clan sounds awful, Saizo."

"We are trained to do what is required of us. Nothing else matters," his retainer answered simply.

The prince’s grimace only deepened at that straightforward statement. He knew he asked much of his ninjas, forcing them into difficult, dirty jobs that would turn the stomachs of lesser men. The prince had been taught from a young age that it was a necessary evil to protect the throne. He hated it, even now.

"So what does all that have to do with Xander?" Ryoma asked, attempting to shake the unpleasant thoughts from his mind.

"I have heard the prince of Nohr is exceptionally kind behind closed doors. Kaze is practiced at keeping his distance under normal circumstances, but I fear he has a weakness for those who show genuine compassion towards him,” Saizo sighed. “Lord Xander's compliments when they spar worry me."

"So you fear Prince Xander will be kind to Kaze and your brother will start caring about him in return,” Ryoma deduced. He continued more tentatively, “Is that really so bad? Do you not feel such caring towards me?"

The ninja flushed behind his mask, too embarrassed to answer directly. "For me, attachment to you is allowed. You are my lord. Other attachments are considered a failure for a ninja. The clan will not make it easy on him should it happen, especially with a Nohrian."

"I never knew. I'm sorry, Saizo, truly," the prince consoled. He placed a heavy hand on the ninja’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

Saizo shook his head, but didn’t move away from the touch. "Think nothing of it, milord. I shouldn't have troubled you with such things."

"You know I prefer when you speak freely in private. Perhaps you should relax a bit, take your mind off everything," Ryoma suggested.

Saizo refused, "My duty demands I stay by your side, Lord Ryoma."

"Then we shall relax together."

The prince carefully untied his retainer’s mask, revealing the handsome face only a handful of people had ever seen. Despite their unpleasant conversation, it smiled devotedly at him, as it always did when they were here alone.

"As you wish, milord."


	4. Festival of Flowers (Kaze/Xander, Laslow/Sakura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers take a break to enjoy the Festival of Flowers.
> 
> Nothing but mindless, slightly silly fluff for (belated) Easter! Mostly Kaze and Xander being adorable with a touch of Laslow. Set after Kaze becomes his retainer but before the proposal.
> 
> For anyone who wants to know what it really looks like, the flower described here is Caphalanthera falcata.

Kaze let out a heavy sigh he’d been suppressing for the past half hour as he finally returned to Xander’s tent. It was the Festival of Flowers in Hoshido, a celebration of springtime and the first blooms of the year. Traditionally, it involved giving floral gifts to friends, family, and even strangers throughout the day, while at night, the towns overflowed with parades and shows, each year’s more spectacular than the last.

For most Hoshidans, it was a beloved holiday - one lovers and friends bonded over while ignoring the ills of the world. For Kaze, it was exhausting.

This was his third trip back today. Each excursion had ended with an ever increasing number of flowers and gifts weighing him down. He appreciated the generosity of the townspeople, but the bustle of the town and the sheer number of things he received was too much, in his opinion.

The ninja much preferred the festival before his duties began. Back then, he could slip away silently and spend the afternoon watching the wildflowers sway in the breeze from the peak of his favorite waterfall. He missed the peace and quiet.

Kaze dropped the latest bundle of goodies on Xander’s table. They would have to sort these out and distribute them to the camp later.

“I see you’ve acquired another hefty parcel of gifts, my friend?” Laslow observed. He sat in the corner of Xander’s tent, smiling with a tinge of sadness. No doubt he had spent all day trying to woo Hoshidan ladies using bouquets and sugary words with little success.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Kaze replied. He started to remove the top layer of blossoms. “If you’d like some sweets, I’m fairly certain there are at least three bags underneath these flowers.”

“No thank you, Kaze. The only sweets I desire are the sweet affections of a beautiful lady,” the mercenary sighed dramatically. “But alas, I’ve had no luck today. A festival of flowers sounded so promising to find a budding romance…”

Kaze cringed internally at Laslow’s pining. He knew he shouldn’t get involved; the man had a way of overdoing even the smallest tasks where women were involved. Still, the Festival of Flowers was supposed to be a time of new beginnings and celebrating friendships. Laslow was his friend, if only because they shared a lord.

The ninja refocused on his flowers and began pulling them apart by species. He had always been fascinated by herbology and memorized most of them years ago. Eventually, he found the yellow cluster of blossoms he’d been searching for.

“Take these,” Kaze said, handing over a few sprigs. The blooms were reminiscent of Hoshido’s sun, delicate but clustered together to form a brilliant ball on top of their long stem. “We call them ‘kin-ran’ or golden orchids. They also happen to be Lady Sakura’s favorite flower this time of year. I believe she’s sitting by the lake nearby, if you’d like to deliver them. Just be careful; Lady Sakura is quite shy.”

“Really?” Laslow asked, expression brightening. He took the offered flowers enthusiastically. “You are such a wonderful friend, Kaze! I promise, I will be wholly charming to dear Lady Sakura. Thank you!”

The retainer pranced out with a spring in his step, nearly crashing into Xander who was on his way in. He mumbled an apology to his lord as he continued on his way, barely suppressing his gleeful laughter.

"Laslow looks happy,” Xander observed. Then suspiciously, “What did you do?"

"Just aiding relations between our nations."

"Why I don't trust that smile?"

Kaze pointed out their window. From the tent, they could see where Laslow had caught up with Sakura, who was sitting under a blooming plum tree. Taking a knee, he offered her the flowers. The princess seemed a bit embarrassed by the display, but she accepted the gift and a moment later the two were sitting under the tree, chatting pleasantly.

After how many times he’d watched his retainer strike out, Xander wasn’t willing to believe it was so simple. "If I hear from Prince Ryoma that my retainer has done something unconscionable to his little sister, I'm holding you personally responsible."

Kaze laughed, "You needn't worry, milord. Laslow may flirt with the ladies, but even he would never try anything with Lady Sakura."

"We'll see,” Xander muttered. He gestured to the haphazard pile of goodies that had taken over his table. “So is all this from the ladies in town?"

"Yes. I'm not certain what to do with all of it,” Kaze admitted. “What about you, Lord Xander? They're usually quite fond of royalty at these festivals."

Xander snorted, "It seems the Crown Prince of Nohr is too intimidating for such niceties.” He collapsed into the seat Laslow had been in earlier, resting his head on his hands. “Honestly, I don't know why Prince Ryoma asked us to march with him in the parade, everything about us is out of place here."

The ninja frowned at his lord’s frustration. The Festival of Flowers was supposed to be a happy time of frivolities and building relationships. With Nohrians visiting who had never experienced such a festival, it should have been everyone’s top priority to make them feel welcome.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, milord,” Kaze said. “Lord Ryoma left Hoshidan garments for you while you were out. He said he hoped they would help you feel at home in the parade. He is quite excited to share this with you and your siblings."

"That was kind of him," Xander granted, but he continued to brood. The ninja supposed now was as good a time as any.

"Also, if it pleases you, I'd like you to have this,” he continued. “Happy festival, Lord Xander."

Kaze held out a small gift tied up in a silken kerchief. Curious, Xander lifted his head and untied the package, letting the silk fall away to reveal his present. A golden circlet, broad like the one he currently wore, but in the spirit of the celebration it had been molded to look like the branches of a cherry tree. His fingers admired the exquisite craftsmanship before grasping the metal and replacing the one he had worn earlier. It was a small gift, but for the first time today, the prince didn’t feel as much like a dark blemish on this bright holiday.

"You're so thoughtful, Kaze. Thank you for making me feel welcome,” Xander responded warmly. He began digging in a nearby drawer. “Before I forget, I have a small gift for you as well."

The prince pulled out a small box and held it for his retainer to open. Kaze swallowed his protests, knowing Xander wouldn’t accept them, and tentatively lifted the lid. Inside lay a single shuriken. The six-pointed blade had been crafted to look like an open lily, each petal sharpened to a point.

"It's breathtaking," Kaze murmured as he picked it up to study the edges.

"I know."

When Kaze looked up from his scrutiny of the weapon, he found Xander staring at him with an adoring smile. The ninja blushed furiously and ducked his chin beneath his scarf to hide it.

"Now, I suppose I had better get dressed,” Xander said, setting aside the box. “Where are the robes Prince Ryoma left for me?"

It took almost another hour for Kaze to get his lord properly clothed for the evening. Although the kimono Ryoma had gifted him was itself was quite simple, a black and purple robe with five Nohrian crests emblazoned in gold, tying it was another matter entirely. If the ninja was also delayed by how the vision of his lord wearing the clothing of his homeland made him yearn to strip it off again, he would never admit it.

Xander didn’t seem to mind his slowness at least. The prince sat patiently as Kaze’s hands wandered over him to settle the fabric just so, occasionally lingering longer than was strictly necessary. Somehow they made it through the ordeal without sharing any touches that might appear objectively indecent. The last thing they needed during the festival was someone walking in on them.

When they were finally satisfied with his appearance, the two wandered over to the stables so they could retrieve Xander’s steed for the parade. They were greeted by Leo and Niles who had come for Leo’s horse as well. Xander wasn’t sure what to make of Niles’ grin and Leo’s charmed smile as he walked up.

“What has you in such good spirits, Leo?” Xander wondered. His brother gestured to the stable where his stallion and Leo’s mare stood side by side.

A cascade of flowers had been woven into the horses’ manes and tails. The hair was expertly braided, splashes of purple, white, and gold resting brilliant against their black coats. It must have taken an immense amount of time to do.

Xander glanced back at his retainer with a question in his eyes, but Kaze only shook his head. The prince’s gaze returned to the highly amused Niles.

“I see they prepared our horses for the parade. Do you know who did this?” he inquired.

“I might have an idea, Lord Xander,” Niles purred. “There are quite a few young ladies who would savor an intimate encounter with the mysterious princes of Nohr.”

The crown prince fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was about to dress down the rogue for his inappropriate behavior when a quiet voice called for his attention behind him.

"Excuse me, P...Prince Xander?"

Xander turned, surprised to see the blushing youngest princess of Hoshiso. "Lady Sakura, how might I be of service?"

The young woman didn’t meet his eyes as she asked her question, clearly intimated by his presence but still determined to get an answer,"I w...was wondering if I could borrow your r...retainer tonight. There's a special dance show after the p...parade and I'd like to take Laslow to see it."

Xander couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Had Laslow managed to not annoy a woman with his affections for once? Perhaps this festival really was a magical thing.

"Whatever would please you, Lady,” Xander permitted. He gave a sharp glare to his retainer over her shoulder. “If he causes you any trouble, do not hesitate to let me know."

"Thank you, Prince Xander!" Sakura chirped, hopping up on the balls of her feet. She almost threw herself at him for a hug in her excitement before she remembered who she was talking to. Instead, she turned to run off and giggle something to Laslow. With a wave, she departed, seeking out her own retainers before the parade.

"It went well, I take it," Kaze asked his fellow retainer as Laslow joined them by the stables.

"Splendidly!” Laslow sighed happily. “Lady Sakura is singularly endearing. I cannot wait to enjoy the dance with her this evening. Thank you for the flowers and advice, Kaze."

The ninja waved off his thanks. "Think nothing of it. I'm just happy to see you in better spirits."

He wasn’t the only one whose mood had improved. All of the Nohrian royalty wore smiles for the remainder of the evening. With flowered steeds, Elise’s significantly more so than any of her siblings’, and Hoshidan clothing, the visitors looked and felt like an integral part of the festival as they marched down the village streets. Townsfolk cheered for all the royalty as if they were one family, showering them with petals the whole way.

By the time they all reached the end of the parade route, the sun had started to set. Quietly, the siblings each bid each other farewell as they dispersed for a variety of evening entertainment.

After Laslow departed with Lady Sakura, Kaze rested a hand on Xander’s arm. “Milord, I don’t know if you had planned to attend a particular activity this evening, but there’s something I wish to show you, if that is acceptable.”

“Of course, Kaze,” the prince replied. “Lead the way.”

The ninja led him silently across the nearby valley, climbing up the hill on the other side, far from the heart of the festival. At the top rested a clear pond that fed a small stream. The water flowed over the nearby rocks with a gentle gurgle, tumbling into another lake far below. In the distance, a sea of wildflowers rippled in the wind like a mystical ocean painted in pinks, blues, and yellows. The evening sky mirrored its rich colors as the sun hid behind a few low-hanging clouds.

“It’s stunning,” Xander breathed. Nothing in Nohr could compare to this.

“I know,” Kaze replied. The prince laughed, a flush taking to his cheeks when he saw the ninja’s loving gaze focused on him.

Xander lowered himself to the grassy earth, ogling the unbelievable scenery. His smile fell slightly the longer he gazed at it.  
  
“I wish I had something so lovely to share with you from Nohr. I’m afraid nothing from my home can compare to this,” he lamented to his lover. The comforting weight of Kaze’s head settled on his shoulder.  
  
“I’m certain there is something. I’ve heard about wondrous festivals of lights you hold during the darkest nights,” the other suggested.

Xander rested his head on Kaze’s in return. “True, but we have nothing like Hoshido’s natural beauty.”

“Then you will simply have to take it home with you.”

Xander smiled and placed a kiss on his lover’s brow, who stared into the distance with contentment. “Perhaps I shall.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bonus sketch of Xander all dressed up](http://shadowshrike.tumblr.com/image/142813040876).


	5. Guiding Star (Leo & Niles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Niles catch up after Xander has a talk with his younger brother about treating his retainers properly.
> 
> Finally got some fluff for the boys. Still not romantic since I don't intend for them to be lovers in this 'verse, but I finally stopped making all of Niles' relationships suck. It's also open-ended enough to leave room for a romantic AU later for those who have been asking.

A knock at his door pulled Leo from his nightly read. He had hoped to delve further into Hosidan tribal history this evening, which normally would have been enough reason to send his visitor away, but a newly acquired mission had changed his priorities tonight. At his command to enter, a man with a head of snow white hair opened the chamber.

"Niles! Exactly who I had hoped to see,” Leon greeted as the rogue strode into his room. “May I have a word?"

His retainer bowed graciously and replied, "Of course, milord. What do you require of me?"

Leon took a deep breath and put down his book to give the other his full attention. This must be serious, Niles noted.

"I have a request.”

“Anything, milord,” the retainer promised.

“When I'm ignoring you too much, will you please let me know?"

Niles’ manner slid from dutiful to bewildered. It was true, Leo tended to be absent-minded where others were concerned, much more interested in his studies than the habits of people around him, but Niles had never once complained about his treatment. He was no stranger to loneliness, and the blind eye Leo turned to his many antics more than made up for how little Niles spoke to him outside of service.

"Ignoring me?” The rogue asked, “What brought this to your mind?"

Leo grumbled, crossing his arms, "Xander pulled me aside the other day to reminded me how important it is to appropriately take care of one's retainers. Apparently he'd noticed I've been lax in my duties."

Niles' eyebrows raised. "Surely you can't mean..."

"No, no, not that!" Leo blushed furiously and shook his head.

Discussing retainers and his brother had become too complicated now that he and Kaze were engaged. Leo couldn’t wait for their wedding, if only so the ninja could take a more fitting title.

The young prince clarified, "Even outside of Kaze, Xander has always been extremely attached to his retainers. Sometimes I think he tries to take better care of them than they of him."

"Lord Xander is a very protective man by nature, milord."

"I know," Leo sighed.

That was why his big brother made the difficult decisions for them, bearing father's wrath in their place when he could. It was also why he had dedicated his life to seeing Nohr reborn one day, even though he knew it would bring him nothing but misery as the nobles panned his progressive policies. He took the weight of an entire country on his shoulders without question or complaint. Xander never wanted anyone else to suffer if he could carry the burden alone.

Leo thought it an admirable goal, but strategically idiotic. It was good to know the heir was no longer alone in his struggle.

"In any case, I agree with my brother about this,” the young prince resumed contritely. “I haven't been spending enough time with you or Odin outside of my duties, even though you are both always there when I call."

Niles shook his head. "It's our duty to serve you, milord. We don't require anything in return."

"I insist,” Leo pressed. “I'd like to improve my abilities to be considerate of others. I hadn't thought it important before, but if both Corrin and Xander deem it critical to my growth, I can't deny them."

The young prince wasn’t going to accept ‘no’ for an answer. He took great pride in bettering himself, and though the notion of being more social wasn’t appealing, it was necessary. Besides, he thought it prudent to know everything about the men who guarded his life with their own.

After a long consideration, Niles finally accepted his lord’s appeal, "Very well."

The vagabond rested a finger on his chin as he pondered what hobbies he and his lord might be able to share without Leo dying of embarrassment or the rogue being dismissed from service. He did have one mundane pastime, but it wasn’t something he usually shared with others. Niles supposed if he had to do it with someone else, Lord Leo wouldn’t be too bad; when he was younger, he used to dream they would try it together sometime.

"If you really wish to spend more time with me, milord, perhaps we could go stargazing tonight?"

Leo cocked his head, brows knitted. "Stargazing?"

"I recall that you were studying the constellations a few weeks ago. It would give you a chance to put your knowledge to the test," Niles pointed out.

"That's true," Leo said. In fact, the prince had just finished reorganizing all his books on star charts and astral mythology this afternoon. "But why do you want to go?"

The rogue laughed, "Oh, I go stargazing almost every night, milord."

"Really? I suppose I have more to learn about you than I thought," Leo muttered, distraught at his apparent failing.

Niles grinned freely. It was the most genuine smile the prince had seen from his retainer outside of battle. Niles wore the same expression whenever he pierced an enemy through the throat with a well-placed arrow.

"Watching the stars is one of my only pleasant memories from living on the streets. When I couldn't sleep in the palace, I would slip out onto the roof so I could see the night sky," he reminisced, letting his eye slide shut at the memory.

"Slip out onto the roof? But isn't it sloped near your quarters?"

"There are handholds if you know where to look,” Niles explained. “We could even climb up out your window right now."

"Show me," the young prince demanded. He held out his hand.

Niles took it with a smile.

"Certainly, Lord Leo."


	6. Lethality (Kaze & Niles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze takes care of the man who injured his lord.  
> A.K.A "Don't Fuck With Xander If You Value Your Life"
> 
> This takes place at some point before A Moment's Hesitation. It's also extremely bloody - be warned.
> 
> Thanks to Cerulean Hail for the idea to touch on Kaze's more sadistic side in the main timeline (though no reaction from Xander in this one, sorry) and [everarcher](http://archiveofourown.org/users/everarcher/pseuds/everarcher) for the inspiration to write something a bit more graphic after reading Twisted Allegiances.

Kaze hated shopping on the city streets in Nohr. Besides the unwelcome attention he received, especially as a retainer, he found the tight passages claustrophobic. He couldn't see as well here as he could in the field, and it made him paranoid.

"Don't fret Kaze, we're almost finished here," his lord whispered, squeezing the other's shoulder reassuringly. "Only two stops left."

The ninja didn't get a chance to thank him. Xander was already pulled away by yet another merchant dying to sell his goods to the Crown Prince while she had an opportunity.

Niles snickered at Kaze's side. The rogue had taken to spending his downtime with Kaze more often lately, never giving much explanation for this change other than a crude comment or mysterious smile. Today, the other retainer insisted that he conveniently had a mission to retrieve some info from the same city streets they were shopping in. The ninja had his doubts - he hadn't seen Niles leave to retrieve anything even once.

Kaze sighed and stared up at the bleak Nohrian sky. He had studied this land for years when he was their enemy, but he still felt like he knew so little about it. He wondered how long it would take for that nagging sensation of being an outsider to go away.

"Die, Hoshidan scum!"

Kaze barely had a chance to register those words were directed at him before he was thrown to the ground by Xander's armored body. An arrow struck his liege in the shoulder, piercing into his flesh just beneath the plate. A second whizzed from another direction, but now aware of the situation, Kaze was able to deflect it while Niles easily sniped that archer off the roof. The original attacker let out a curse and dove out of sight before Niles could loose a second arrow.

"Lord Xander!" Kaze dropped to his liege's side, making to extract the protruding shaft. Xander stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"It's not serious. Find that archer before he disappears," the Prince demanded. "That's an order."

Kaze bit back his protest and nodded. He had to trust Xander would make it to the healers fine with the help of his people. "Yes, milord."

To his surprise, the other retainer piped up.

"You'll need a guide intimate with Nohr's streets if you want to find them," Niles reasoned. A hungry smirk spread across his face, lusting for bloodshed. "And the look in your eye promises this will be...stimulating. I want to see the show."

"Fine," Kaze accepted. "Lead the way."

Luckily for the pair, Niles had glimpsed enough of the escaped assailant to recognize his mode of dress. Though most criminals wore whatever dirty rags they could afford, there were a few larger gangs who dressed in what may as well have been a uniform. He knew this one - a red patch on the shoulders and a blue kerchief covering the face. More importantly, he knew what seedy tavern the assholes had taken over in the worst part of town. The streets there were completely abandoned by decent folks, including the guards most days.

Niles wasn't an uncommon sight in these parts (the riffraff had quickly learned not to bother him while on palace business and he wouldn't bother them), but Kaze drew panicked murmurs and locked doors with his presence. Thankfully, the tavern remained open.

A hush fell over the room when they entered - the horde of outlaws and criminals knew royal retainers meant trouble. Niles casually leaned against the door, effectively preventing anyone from sneaking out, while he waited to see what Kaze would do. The ninja stepped forward and formally addressed the room.

"Excuse the intrusion, I'm here for whoever shot Prince Xander this afternoon. If you would be so kind?"

A dozen fingers pointed to the back of the room.

"My thanks."

"Fucking rats, the lot o' ya," the man in question growled, drawing his sword as Kaze closed the gap between them in a few short strides.

The blade made an aborted slice at the other's head, but Kaze easily caught his hand and twisted, driving the hilt from his palm. As it clattered to the ground, the ninja pulled those fingers until a sickening crunch echoed in the now-silent tavern. The man howled in pain. He wouldn't be wielding a blade or a bow again.

"Please don't try anything. It sounded like that arrow today was intended for me. Is that correct?" Kaze asked, completely unmoved by the man in front of him cursing and clutching his hand.

The outlaw screamed his answer, "You're damn right it was, ya fuckin' monster! You killed our master!"

"'Our master', huh? So whoever it was had ties to you all," Kaze reasoned. "What was this master's name?"

"Liam," the broken man spat. "Best shot we ever had. He got himself drafted so he could give us all a better life. Offed at least a dozen of you Hoshidan scum in the war before you murdered him."

"Ah, now I remember. I lost many brothers and sisters to that archer," Kaze hummed thoughtfully. "Even when I finally ended him, his companion slipped away. That must be how you knew it was me."

"Yeah, lil Dexter over there saw ya do it," the outlaw snarled, pointing with his good hand. Dexter swallowed uneasily and slunk into his seat. "We've been after ya ever since, Hoshidan dog."

"Your timing is quite unfortunate. Had you attempted this several months ago, I might have tried to reason with you. You may have even succeeded in killing me," Kaze sighed.

"We still will, you bastard!"

Niles felt an electric thrill run down his spine as Kaze bent to retrieve the sword on the ground. He could feel a storm coalescing in the room, centered around his fellow retainer. The white-haired man grinned and shifted restlessly against the door. He wanted a taste of it so badly, but he knew it was only his job to watch.

"Unfortunately, I've sworn to Lord Xander that I won't die," Kaze continued. His voice dropped deeper than Niles had ever heard before, the low rumble of a predator about to slaughter an easy meal. "Also unfortunate that every person in this room has a reason to attempt to kill me again. But do you know what's most unfortunate of all...?"

Niles bit his lip, waiting for him to finish.

"You hurt Lord Xander."

The two men at the nearby table didn't have time to react before their heads dropped to the wood like rocks, red pouring from their throats. The room exploded into chaos. Most of the men charged at Kaze, blades and axes drawn, but the ninja was too fast for them to touch him, even as he wielded the unfamiliar Nohrian sword. Kaze's deadly dance broke them like waves against an unassailable bluff, slamming one attacker with a pommel hard enough to shatter his skull, while the next had his guts spilled onto the tavern floor, and another’s shoulder bled out when Kaze slashed through the muscles in his sword arm. 

This was no honorable combat, met on the open battlefield, but a back-alley massacre. Blood soaked through the wooden floors as bodies continued to drop, some with gashes that ran the length of their torsos, while others were marred by a single puncture wound through something vital.

By the time a few of the outlaws wizened up, it was too late. Niles happily kicked those who tried to run out the door back into the room, leaving them for Kaze to hunt at his leisure. He reveled in the pleas to spare their worthless lives, utter despair written plain across their faces. Within minutes, only three men were left standing: Kaze, Niles, and the man who shot Lord Xander.

"Now that I've taken care of them, what should I do with you?" Kaze contemplated, turning on the terrified man. The ninja was panting slightly from all that dizzying swordsmanship, but his voice remained utterly serene. Before the outlaw could beg for his life, much to Niles' disappointment, Kaze came to a decision, "Ah, I know."

The man's other hand snapped as easily as the first, punctuated by a horrific wail. When he tried to lash out with a boot, Kaze snapped his own foot against the man's thigh, causing the leg to give way and the outlaw to collapse onto the bloodied floor. His sword clattered down at his side.

"I'll leave it to the guards to decide your punishment. I'm sure the blood on your sword should be enough to convince them of what you've done," Kaze explained. He turned to walk away, but was stopped by the man's desperate shouts.

"I'll tell them it was you, Hoshidan scum! Retainer or not, you'll pay for this! You'll never be...urk!"

His tirade was cut short by Kaze's foot pressing on his chest.

"If you insist."

A thunderous crack ripped through the tavern as a chair exploded against the man's chin. His jaw shattered instantly, leaving him unable to do anything but croak and squeal like a gutted animal dying in the dirt.

Satisfied the threat was nullified, Kaze finally walked away from his work and towards a fascinated Niles. "We'd better go before too many people hear him. The princes won't be pleased if their retainers are caught in such a place."

"You're quite an exhilarating man, you know that?" Niles laughed in that sinful way which made most hot-blooded soldiers cringe. "I was worried you would be too sweet to endure the depths of Nohr's depravity, but you fit perfectly - nice and  _ tight _ . I look forward to working the streets with you."

"Don't get your hopes too high," Kaze returned evenly and stepped back out into the city. "I'm just doing my duty as Lord Xander's retainer."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night..." Niles followed in the ninja's footsteps and chuckled, "...you need to find a better way to spend your evenings. I can suggest a few."

Kaze snorted, "Maybe after I change into something less bloody, Niles."

"But that's half the fun!"

Kaze hid a snicker behind his scarf as they left the muffled cries of Xander's assailant far behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> 1) I finished Revelation last night! That means I can officially start working on the next story arc beyond A Moment's Hesitation. No idea when that will happen yet.
> 
> 2) I hit 100 kudos on A Pleasant Distraction, which I never could have imagined! Thank you all for reading, commenting, and putting up with my shenanigans. I'm considering doing something special for all you lovely readers, so if you have suggestions about a particular ficlet or piece of artwork you'd like to see, let me know.


	7. Love is a Wild Ride (Kaze/Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze finds his courage learning to ride a horse.
> 
> Super fluff because it had to happen after finishing Birthright. I won't share my thoughts here to avoid spoilers, but ugh, I needed this. Also, this is a sort of setup for the second story arc, which is now officially in the works.

It all started with an offhanded comment by Silas during training. Kaze had spotted Effie on horseback in the distance, riding with Elise, and mentioned how unusual it was to his companion.

"Huh? That's not strange. All Nohrian retainers know how to ride!" Silas had replied.

It stung, though he knew Silas didn't mean it that way. After all, in his mind, Kaze was probably Hoshidan enough that Nohrian cultural norms shouldn't apply to him. He might not have even realized that Kaze had never been near a horse except on the battlefield; unlike many soldiers, Xander insisted on taking care of his own steed whenever possible.

Once Kaze confirmed the knight's statement to be true (Laslow apologized for not mentioning it sooner and Niles laughed at his naivety), the ninja knew what had to be done. If every retainer in Nohr could ride, certainly the King's husband should be expected to. He just prayed his fiancee, and the horse, would be patient.

Xander had been ecstatic at Kaze's decision. Apparently he’d been looking forward to riding with his lover for quite some time, and he immediately tracked down the most docile mare he could find to start their training together. She was a quiet, old thing, long retired from her duties in the field, flecked in deep browns where aged grey hadn't yet won over her coat. She held herself with the poise and patience of a grandmother who had been blessed to see her children and children's children grow up before her eyes. Very little could spook the old mare. An inexperienced rider like Kaze was old hat for her now.

It was a good thing the elderly lady, who he learned had been named Alina for her gentle nature, was so tolerant. Kaze had expected his first ride to be challenging, but he didn’t anticipate the troubles would start as early as getting in the saddle. Mounting her proved difficult; even with all his ninja agility, he couldn’t find the exact amount of force that wouldn’t send him toppling over, coming up short, or plopping too heavily on her back.

When he caught Xander hiding a chuckle behind his hand, Kaze was incredibly grateful the prince found a time there was no one else at the stables to do this.

For his part, Xander found himself both charmed and amused at how taxing this was for his normally graceful partner. It reminded him of his first time trying to ride without help as a boy - of course, young Xander had failed to properly check his equipment. A few seconds into his ride, he slowly slid off the side of the saddle until he fell gracelessly to the ground, leaving his horse to wander off, unimpressed. Kaze was faring significantly better than he had as a child, successfully mounting Alina after only a few tries, but his nerves left the ninja’s form too stiff for comfortable riding.

Taking care to mind his lover’s pride, Xander spent the next half hour carefully correcting little things about his stance as they walked around the enclosure. Settle back in the stirrups like so. No need to grip her so tight between your knees. Give a bit more in the reins. Slowly but surely, Kaze relaxed into the rhythm of their walk together. When Xander asked if he’d be willing to try walking her on his own, the ninja nodded, smiling.

Xander stepped back to the center of the ring, holding a much longer lead rope that would let Kaze do most of the work controlling sweet Alina. The ninja stiffened in the saddle again, now that he was alone with the horse the nerves came roaring back, but a few gentle reminders from Xander was all it took to have the pair walking calmly around the ring, looking almost natural together. With a little practice, the prince was confident he’d easily be able to ride alongside the other lords and retainers around camp, even if Kaze wasn’t ever inclined to spur a war steed into the heat of battle. Xander was so enchanted by the thought he didn’t see a bright ribbon floating in the breeze towards them. Alina did.

Without warning, she broke into a trot, trying to skirt away from the unfamiliar thing chasing after them. It was hardly a fast pace, but Xander knew it felt like the world was flying by on a first ride. Luckily, she calmed right down once it had passed, slowing down to her original walking gait. Kaze, on the other hand, looked a bit pale.

“That’s enough for today. We don’t want to get you too saddle-sore your first time out,” Xander called. He returned to the mare’s side, so he could help Kaze off. “You did well.”

The ninja looked at him as skeptically as his respectful nature would allow. “Thank you, milord. I’m not certain if I’m cut out for this, but I appreciate you taking the time to teach me.”

“If you decide to pursue it further, I am always happy to teach,” Xander replied graciously.

Kaze only nodded. He still seemed shaken.

Thankfully, Xander’s fears about Kaze giving up prematurely didn’t last long. That evening, on the way back from dinner at the mess hall, the prince meandered by way of the stables, thinking to go for a ride himself and clear his head. He almost missed a dark figure perched on one of the fences around the pasture.

Kaze was sitting on a post, leg dangling beneath him, as he relaxed in the evening breeze. At his right, a stunning black gelding with a silver mane and star on its forehead had wandered close, curious about the unfamiliar guest. Xander didn’t recognize the horse - it was too slight to be ridden into battle, which meant it was likely bred for show or sport by one of the horsemasters.

When he realized he had a visitor, Kaze smiled and pulled an apple from his pocket, offering it to the shy creature. It only took a few cursory sniffs before the gelding scarfed down the offered apple, umbral coat shimmering in the evening light. A moment later the horse was nosing at Kaze’s pockets hunting for more treats, while the ninja laughed and pushed its big head away. Behind them, Xander smiled as well, and decided to forgo his ride so the two could spend more time bonding alone. 

He should have seen this coming - Kaze was always so in tune with nature, it was hardly a surprise he connected so quickly with animals. Perhaps his relationship with the horses would be enough to keep him going until he could ride with confidence.

He brought it up when Kaze returned to their bed for the night.

“You know, if you continue to ride, you’ll be able to choose whatever horse you would like as your own once you’re comfortable.”

Kaze hummed and closed his eyes. “I don’t know. I’ve never been able to come to terms with owning another creature. It seems wrong to me, somehow.”

“Is that how you feel about me and my steed?” Xander asked, stroking a hand down his ninja’s arm. The other man pursed his lips as he considered his answer.

“No,” Kaze eventually admitted. “The two of you are partners. You keep each other safe and whole on the battlefield. It isn’t the same as ownership.”

“But it is what I meant when I said you could have your own horse,” Xander insisted. “I know you would never treat a horse as no more than a disposable possession. It’s like us - one might say you ‘belong to me’, but you are not my slave nor my property. You are my partner.”

The ninja blushed and confessed, “I quite like belonging to you.”

“And I, you,” Xander returned with a kiss.

Swallowing nervously after they parted, Kaze reached beneath their bed to grab something. While he rummaged for whatever he had hidden he said, “I...I hope that is true. I’ve had this for some time, but somehow giving you something so obvious and public felt...presumptive. Still, I think it’s overdue I at least offer it to you. You mean so much to me, it would be wrong not to. Would you...” He revealed a ring in the palm of his hand sitting on top of a delicate chain. “Would you take my ring, Xander?”

The prince was certain there must have been tears in his eyes as he lifted the little piece of metal. The ring had been forged sturdy, warm silver in color and fitted with fine onyx and quartz stones from the mines of Nohr and Hoshido. The chain matched the ring, no doubt for wearing it under his armor when gauntlets would be too cumbersome. It was the symbol he had been waiting for. Proof Kaze was finally beginning to accept him as an equal.

“I would be honored and proud to wear your ring, my love. I vow I will wear it everyday, as you wear mine,” Xander swore, a helpless smile playing across his lips. “If you would…?”

The prince offered a calloused hand, returning the jewelry to its giver. Kaze shook as he slipped the ring onto his lover’s finger, still disbelieving this could be his reality. That doubt fled when Xander pulled him in for a kiss that ached through every inch of his being and left him breathless.

When the time finally came, Kaze claimed the beautiful black and silver gelding as his own. The prince laughed as he watched the two flit effortlessly across the fields, glistening in evening breeze. 

He was truly the moonlight of Nohr, and Xander couldn’t be happier.


	8. Dreams of Birthright (Kaze/Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander dreams of a world where he never turned from his father. Spoilers for Birthright.
> 
> I needed to a way to get out all my frustrated feelings after finishing that path, and I needed a mirror chapter to Dreams of Conquest, so here you go.
> 
> For the record, I have 3 more chapters left in MiT unless someone asks for something specific - a missing scene, a prompt, and another chapter to the crazy Kaze/Niles AU.

A fist crashed into Kaze’s chest while he slept, startling him awake. Before his assailant could breathe, the ninja slammed that arm to the bed and clawed his fingers into their throat, cutting off the attacker’s air supply while Kaze’s mind scrambled to catch up to his instincts. Blonde hair, eyes the color of blood. Those tendrils of recognition weakened Kaze’s grip a fraction. Taking advantage of the momentary lapse, a strong hand tore his own from the man’s throat, and a body larger and heavier than Kaze’s threw the ninja onto his back.

“Xander…?” Kaze was finally able to put a name to the face. “Xander, it’s me!”

The panicked man, fighting against an assassination attempt that was no more than a misunderstanding compounded by survival instincts gone awry, blinked deliberately and focused on the face beneath his own.

“Kaze…” Without warning, the ninja was enveloped in a fierce embrace that threatened to suffocate the slighter man. “Kaze...Kaze...thank the gods…” Xander murmured, clutching him close.

The ninja tried not to cough too harshly as his lungs burned, instead returning the embrace as best he could. He knew what those desperate words meant; Xander had dreamt of his death again. A worryingly common occurrence whenever they spoke of their future in Nohr too deeply.

He didn’t anticipate the prince’s next fearful question:

“Where’s Elise?”

Xander’s smothering grip lessened enough for Kaze to respond, bewildered, “In her tent, sleeping, I’d imagine. She appeared quite exhausted after all that healing today.” The prince released a sob of relief at the news, further worrying his lover. Kaze extracted himself from Xander’s clinging arms far enough to sit up on the bed and address the other directly, “Xander, what did you dream?”

“I killed her,” Xander whispered. 

His words were eerily certain. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks, the false memories of his fallen baby sister too much to hold inside. Kaze wiped them away, even as they refused to stop.

As much as the ninja would rather simply dote on his lover with warmth and affection until he drove the unpleasant nightmares from the prince’s mind, Kaze knew reliving the details was the only way to stop it from happening again. Fighting against his protective instincts, Kaze gently prodded, “Why would you do that?” 

“I didn’t mean t…” Xander couldn’t finish the childish excuse. He swallowed and willed his voice steady, though the rest of his body continued to betray the emotions tearing through him, “Corrin turned against Nohr with Hoshido’s aid, and I knew as Crown Prince, it was my duty to stop her or fall for my country. It was supposed to be single combat. I told my retainers not to come to my aid no matter what happened. I easily overpowered Corrin, but when I went to strike the final blow, Elise...she…”

“She is too virtuous,” Kaze mumbled, knowing how that sentence ended. He had taken ahold of Xander’s hand while he spoke and stroked soothing pressure into the prince's palm. Kaze’s other hand occasionally brushed away stray tears that continued to well up in the other’s eyes, even as Xander carried on speaking.

“She asked me not to fight anymore as she died in my arms. I didn’t want to fight anymore. I wanted…” He pursed his lips and refused to meet Kaze’s eyes. “I wanted to die.” The ninja’s hand squeezed his a little too hard, but he didn’t interrupt. “So I picked up my sword and urged Corrin to continue fighting, intending to let her run me through. I assumed she would be too blinded by grief at Elise’s death and my role as her stoic big brother to question my motives beyond assuming I was fighting for Nohr. I was right.”

Xander paused and sighed. “But you...You’ve always been too perceptive.”

“Xander?”

“You broke into the room somehow and begged Corrin to stop, telling her she’d already won and there was no need to have her brother’s blood on her hands.” Xander chuckled, cool and bitter, “I didn’t know what to think. I still remembered you from all those months before, when you were captured and sentenced to die. I wondered if this was your sense of mercy or justice speaking. I hated you for it, for taking my death from me. I hated you...until Laslow and…” He took a shaky breath, “and Peri ran in after you.”

Kaze let out a quiet puff of air, almost a laugh, “Your retainers all love you deeply, Xander. We would never stand idle while you sentenced yourself to death. Least of all Laslow; you know how he feels about goodbyes.” 

The prince shook his head and said, “I know. I hadn’t even thought about it when I gave them the order to stay behind, assuming I might die. Laslow...I’d never seen him so beside himself. He was so angry with me, so terrified. After learning what you did to save me, the two of you became fast friends.”

Kaze caught an almost wistful quality to Xander’s words. “You wish we were closer now?” he surmised.

“No,” the Prince denied firmly. “That kind of closeness only comes from living through terrible things together.”  His hand reached out to stroke Kaze’s face, and his gaze, eyes finally drying, turned soft. “Both of you carry more than enough tragedy for one lifetime.”

“So what happened next?” Kaze prompted. As much as he wished Elise’s death at her brother’s hand was the only unimaginable horror from Xander’s nightmare, it didn’t explain why he clung to Kaze like he was a ghost upon awakening.

“Hoshido won the war, and I was crowned king of Nohr, tasked with forging peace. I almost didn't accept the crown. All I could think about was innocent little Elise dying in my arms and how unworthy I was to be living at all, much less ruling Nohr. But I knew Camilla wouldn't take the throne and Leo wasn’t ready. So I carried on, lying to myself and my retainers that I was fine. I pretended that I could remain strong for the family and the country like I always had.”

“But you couldn’t?” Kaze ventured. He shifted closer so the prince could wrap an arm around his lover and take solace in his presence.

“In public, I could,” Xander conceded, barely audible. “In private...I fell deeper and deeper into despair. Laslow grew worried and asked you to keep an eye on me while you were temporarily stationed in Nohr. When you saw me dissolve into tears one night, you appeared in my window. You didn’t say anything - no apology, no encouragement, no pity. You just wrapped your arms around me and let me cry until I fell asleep. I still hated you, but I felt too hopelessly alone to reject your comfort.”

“You’ll never need to be alone anymore,” Kaze reaffirmed, running loving fingers through Xander’s blonde curls.

“That’s what you said the next time it happened,” the prince remembered with a faint smile. “After that, it became a regular occurrence, you appearing in my window, even when nothing was wrong. We started to talk more, usually about inconsequential things, anything to keep my mind away from Nohr’s troubles. I didn't know why you seemed to care so much, whether it was your duty to Hoshido, your friendship with Laslow, or your guilt for saving me, but slowly my resentment faded into comradery.”

Kaze let loose a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Even if it was only a dream, it hurt to think of Xander hating him so thoroughly.

“Then one day…It was Elise’s birthday. I couldn't bring myself to leave my room all day. I didn't care what anyone would say. I ordered my retainers to keep everyone away, even my siblings. You showed up anyway. You embraced me as you always did, but this time, you placed a kiss on my forehead, uttering one phrase: ‘I’m sorry’. Something broke inside me, like a dam built so high I had forgotten the walls existed. I couldn’t help but kiss you.”

Xander leaned forward to press their lips together now, slow and deep. It was the type of kiss that made Kaze’s goes curl and his breath hitch no matter how many times he experienced it. Leisurely yet passionate, it seemed the most intimate, soulful touch two people could share. Kaze couldn't hold back a faint whimper of disappointment when Xander drew back to continue his story.

“We made love that night. And again a few days later. Soon our regular discussions became much more than that. I fell in love with you, and in doing so, I finally started to heal. You were always there, watching over me when my retainers couldn't, never judging or pushing me. Politics and responsibilities didn't matter when I was around you. At least, that's what I thought.”

“But…?” Kaze honestly didn't want to know what came next. He was dreadfully certain he knew because it matched the fear that often beat in his own breast.

“But then you didn't come one night,” the prince confirmed. “Nor the next. I asked Laslow about you and he seemed worried; you hadn't said you were leaving Nohr and he hadn't seen you either. Three days later Niles…” Xander shut his eyes. “...he found your body. There was no way to know who did it, Nohr or Hoshido. All we found was a note pinned to your…your...” He shook the violent image out of his head, as moisture gathered again at the corner of his eyes.

“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Kaze interjected gently. He tucked himself under Xander’s chin, letting the other run his hands reverently over what skin he could reach, reassuring the prince that his love was there and whole at his side.

“I swear to you, Xander, that will never happen. Neither Nohr nor Hoshido will take me from you, no matter what the nobles or clans threaten. You mean too much for me to simply die in a gutter like that.” The ninja smiled into Xander’s neck as a realization hit him, ignoring the dampness that fell onto his shoulder from his lover’s eyes. “Our kingdom means too much to me, too,”  he finished.

Xander let out a surprised laugh, wet and choked by his tears. “Yes,  _ our _ kingdom. I cannot wait for that day.”


	9. Proposal on the Run - AU (Kaze/Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kaze ran before Xander was able to propose?
> 
> A short, alternate version of A Fated Proposal per [ Brill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill)'s prompt. In which the boys' communication skills could use some work. Basically fighting, yelling, and kissing in that order.

It was for the best, Kaze reminded himself for the hundredth time as he shoved deeper into the wildlands, away from the army’s camp. They would be fine without him; Kagero and Saizo would see to that. If he stayed, it was only a matter of time before Xander either broke his heart or did something that would dismantle the prince’s dreams of rebuilding Nohr.

_ Xander… _

No, Kaze scolded himself, Prince Xander. His brother was right - he never should have let the other man get so close. He was such a naive fool, thinking someone like him could share the Crown Prince of Nohr’s bed without consequences. Too careless. Maybe one day, once the damage had been repaired and Prince Xander moved on, Kaze would be allowed to return to his family. Until then, self-inflicted exile was the best he could hope for and more than he deserved.

The ninja was so absorbed in his own thoughts, trying futilely to silence the voice in his head screaming to turn around and beg for forgiveness, that he didn’t hear the creak of a bow being drawn. Only instinct saved him from an arrow punching through his abdomen. Kaze hissed as the tip grazed his side, leaving a bloody trail in its wake.

The comforting steel of shurikens instantly in his hands, Kaze frantically surveyed the brambles and trees around him, hunting for the archer who pegged him. His senses fused into a single point of deadly focus. He recognized the faint rustle of weapons being adjusted - leather and wood and metal. There were at least a half a dozen men all around him. He was surrounded.

The ninja would be doomed if he didn’t get the upper hand early. Rapidly struggling to formulate a plan, Kaze snapped his wrist and let the first set of shurikens fly into a nearby bush, an aborted cry confirming he hit his target. He dodged a second arrow, countering with a knife at his side and throwing himself through some thorny underbrush to escape. 

The prickles snagged on his pants.  _ Dammit. _ As he tried to yank his leg free, one of his ambushers took advantage of his momentary distraction.

Pain exploded in his leg. An axe punctured the muscle, driving Kaze to the ground as he could no longer support his weight. His face scraped across more thorns on the way down, but he barely registered it as another ruffian stabbed him in the shoulder with a knife. Kaze’s world blurred as pain and nausea overtook his senses. He let his eyes slide shut.

This was the end. Alone in the woods, without family or love or anything to call his own, killed by a bunch of worthless thugs. Fitting.

An obnoxious rumble of thunder through the earth refused to let his mind drift into the welcoming void. A horse, some dim part of his mind noted. Then there was steel clashing above his head, the familiar clang of metal mixed with something else. Something magical.

_ Siegfried? _

Kaze didn’t hear whatever his savior was saying, but felt his wounds mend and clarity return as something warm poured over his leg. It was enough. Kaze stumbled back to his feet and wrenched the knife from his shoulder. The axe-wielder who had cut him was now gaping at the prince’s dark sword, which pulsed fearfully with ominous rage. Kaze drove his knife viciously through the man’s throat.

Side by side, Xander and Kaze crushed the rest of the pitiful bandits in a matter of moments. Weaving around each other in the familiar dance of battle, protecting their partner and slaughtering their enemies, felt right. Like home. After the last body hit the forest floor, the two stared at each other, breathing heavily.

_ I need to run. _

Before Kaze could take his first step away, Xander was yelling at him, “What are you doing out here? They could have killed you!”

The ninja swallowed. He didn’t want to answer, knowing it might be too much to maintain his composure, but he couldn’t disappear without another word. Not when Prince Xander looked so frightened.

"I’m leaving,” he explained. “If I stay it will put both of us in danger."

The prince scowled even more harshly. "Because you've proven you are so safe on your own."

"I was careless. It won't happen again," Kaze promised, attempting to end the conversation. 

The other was having none of his evasiveness today. He pursued, "How do you know that?"

"I don’t,” Kaze bit out. His scowl rivaled that of the Norhian prince. “It doesn't  _ matter _ if it happens again."

"It matters to me. You'll be dead, Kaze!" Xander snarled.

"Maybe that's what I deserve!" Kaze yelled back, restraint forgotten.

Xander’s anger evaporated in an instant. He tried to reach out for the ninja, but Kaze shrunk away from his touch. "Kaze...you can't mean..."

Kaze continued screaming at the other, eyes filled with tears,"My family wants me dead, Xander! My twin! The only person who was ever there for me when we...when they..." His throat worked uselessly to swallow the overwhelming memories.

"Kaze, talk to me," Xander insisted gently. He finally closed the space between them enough to rest a hand on Kaze’s arm, but the ninja wrenched away like his touch was poison. "Don't run away from this!"

"No!” Kaze snapped. His usually serene face contorted in desperate agony that broke the other’s heart “You can't fix this! You can't fix  _ me _ . Just...just let me..."

Xander didn't let him finish. Against Kaze’s will, he captured the ninja in a tight embrace and tender kiss.

When Kaze didn’t immediately tear away, Xander followed the first kiss with another and another. He felt the anger drain from his lover’s system as pain gave way to passion. Stray tears fell from those violet eyes, but the prince wiped them away before Kaze could pull away in embarrassment.

Eventually, but still too soon, Xander broke their kisses to finish their conversation.

"Kaze, I don't want to lose you,” he whispered, stroking the face of the man he loved. “You're too precious to me."

Kaze trembled as he replied, "Then release me from my oath as a retainer. You won't need to protect me anymore."

"You don’t truly believe that's why I care, do you?" Xander asked, forcing Kaze to meet his eyes. The uncertainty that met him stung.

"I don’t know. I thought Saizo...he..." Kaze shut his eyes against the recollection and grimaced. "I'm such a naive fool. I won't be stabbed in the back again."

The prince shook the other man, wishing he could somehow will his words to reach the other, "I care because I love you Kaze! I love you so much I want you to be my husband so you can stay by my side forever."

"You...what?"

"Please, marry me. Let me prove to you my feelings are true. I apologize for not having a ring, but I vow to you, it will be yours tomorrow. Please, please, come home to me," the prince pleaded. Kaze had never seen a man as proud and regal as Xander beg before. It was too heartbreaking for the ninja to pretend it didn’t move him.

This time, Kaze pulled Xander in to press their lips together. Powerless against their swelling emotions, the two groaned into each other’s mouths, lips and hands desperate to pledge their devotion. Xander’s arm wrapped possessively around Kaze’s waist as the ninja tugged Xander’s blonde curls downward so they were on more equal ground. A playful nip at the prince’s ear won a hungry growl and the taller man pushed his lover back against a nearby tree.

Kaze let out a surprised yelp when a sharp stick stabbed into his back. Xander immediately let go of the ninja.

"This might be more comfortable back at camp,” Kaze admitted a bit sheepishly. “Perhaps we should continue there?"

Xander smirked, devouring the sight of his lover panting and disheveled. "Yes, that would be wise. And Kaze, that was…” He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “...not how I intended to propose. Apologies. You deserve better."

Kaze chuckled with a warm smile, "We can always tell a version with less yelling and more princely romance to our companions."

"Is that a yes, then?" Xander prodded nervously, heart in his throat despite his persistent arousal.

"Yes, Xander. I would be honored to become your betrothed."


	10. A Matter of Pride (Kaze/Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander prefers Kaze to wear his scarf loose.
> 
> Super short self-indulgent drabble because writer's block is hitting me hard, even though I have a bunch of content plotted out for all my stories. Thanks to Midoriko420 for giving me the idea.

Niles’ sharp, blue eye blinked once, focusing on Kaze’s neck, and he broke into a mischievous grin. Kaze merely cocked an eyebrow in return.

“I thought I was inflating the truth when I called Lord Xander your owner.”

The ninja’s eyes widened and his hand unconsciously touched his scarf, feeling for where it had slipped away from his neck. He flushed as he tightened it, re-covering the red and purple marks littering his skin.

Kaze cleared his throat. “Please don’t speak of this to anyone.”

Niles snorted, “And deny my Crown Prince the glory of his conquest? Claiming a Hoshidan ninja is no small feat. I’m sure Nohr will be excited to learn of his performance.”

Thankfully, the man in question chose that moment to step out of the tent where he and the other royals had been discussing their next battle. Xander instantly spotted the rogue’s wicked smile and deduced it couldn’t mean anything good. 

Stalking towards the pair, the prince called,“Niles, my brother was looking for you. Now.” 

His commanding scowl brooked no argument.

“Of course, milord,” the rogue replied breezily, as though they were only having a pleasant chat about the weather. Niles bowed respectfully to Xander, but smirked at Kaze on his way to the tent, letting his gaze linger on the other man’s scarf.

“Now, Kaze,” Xander rumbled sensually, sauntering up behind the ninja and wrapping his arms around the man. “I thought you weren’t wearing that scarf quite so tightly today.”

Large, powerful hands gently tugged the fabric away from the tender skin of Kaze’s neck, revealing an expanse of bruises Xander had left the night before. His lips ducked down to trace them, flirting with leaving yet another.

“I intended to, but Niles…ungh…” Kaze’s excuse was lost in a throaty groan as Xander kissed the abused skin just hard enough to raise blood to the surface anew.

“Are you ashamed of me, Kaze?”

“Never.”

“Then show the world you’re mine, my love,” Xander whispered. Kaze shivered as the prince pulled away and marched back to the tent with a sure stride, never pausing to see if the ninja agreed to his request.

Kaze didn’t adjust his scarf for the rest of the day, even when the entire mess hall stared at him through dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Some bonus art](http://shadowshrike.tumblr.com/post/142792247316/i-blame-midoriko420-for-this-lazy-sketch-writing)


	11. Peaches and Cream (Kaze/Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander is a workaholic. Kaze has a few ways to deal with that.
> 
> Since I have limited time to write this week, I decided to go with something short and sexy instead of plot-related. Inspired by all the artwork I've seen lately of Xander having relations with a glass of wine in hand. Takes place sometime long after the wedding.

One of the most unexpected things Kaze had come to appreciate about Nohrian royal culture was their evening snacks of wines, fruits, and cheeses. At first he had been hesitant to indulge in such rich things. As the king’s husband, Kaze had become painfully aware that many of Nohr’s children went hungry most nights. Still, Xander had worn him down through diplomatic compromise: they would enjoy this traditional meal together, but only if they received the food as a gift from the people rather than tribute. 

Xander hadn’t anticipated that Kaze would often give away their stock to particularly dutiful servants as a token of gratitude, but the king found it too endearing to complain. That meant they enjoyed such delicacies far less often than previous royalty had. Even so, Kaze swiftly fell in love with the tradition; simple food had always been a favorite of his. 

Now that trade with Hoshido allowed the townsfolk to gift his favorite variety of peaches (he still wasn’t sure how that became common knowledge), Kaze found nothing more relaxing after a long day than lounging with his husband and enjoying an evening meal together. The trick was getting Xander to stop his work long enough to actually eat.

It wasn't as if Kaze was unused to long nights training himself, but Xander lost himself in his work as king far more often than Kaze considered healthy. Even now, with his husband draped sensually over the chaise in front of him wearing nothing but drawstring breeches and a deep V-neck tunic, Xander had gotten so distracted by some sort of paperwork that he paid Kaze no mind. The king scratched incessantly at a piece of parchment with his quill, dead to the rest of the world. Asking for him only received a half-aware grunt and suggestion to go eat without him - he'd be there in a minute.

No matter. Kaze hadn't survived this long in a relationship with Xander without learning a few ways to get his attention.

A harsh clink of glass on glass jarred Xander from his work mid-sentence, causing ink to smudge over the page.

_ Who would be so damn clumsy…? _

His annoyed thought died as he looked up. Kaze's deft, pink tongue darted out to wipe a stray droplet of wine from his lips.

_ Oh. _

Kaze refused to meet his eyes, a sure sign he was frustrated with Xander's inattention, instead focusing on a peach held lightly in his right hand. He caressed the soft flesh with gentle fingers, searching for the perfect spot to take a first bite. His fingertips stopped to stroke a particularly succulent part of the peach’s cleft once, twice, before a tongue slid up the crack in search of its ripeness. Satisfied, the tongue was followed by supple lips which stretched to engulf the fruit, teeth sinking in with a wet squelch as juice poured into Kaze’s waiting mouth.

Xander watched, entranced, as Kaze’s throat worked to capture as much of the sticky liquid as he could. The peach proved so tender that he couldn’t quite contain it all. As his lips closed around the bitten off flesh, a bit of the fluid leaked free, clinging to his lips and dribbling down his chin. Kaze returned the half-eaten peach to the tray so he could wipe his dirtied face clean with his fingers.

One by one, those sticky fingertips disappeared into Kaze’s lips, licked clean with a quiet pop. He left his pointer finger for last, which had ended up absolutely drenched in the fruit’s juices. Determined to clean it properly, Kaze wrapped his tongue around it first, savoring the flavor with a obscene moan. He then let it slide all the way down his tongue until it hit the back of his throat, and he closed his lips around the knuckle. Slowly, Kaze dragged the digit back out, leaving it significantly less sticky but soaked in saliva.

Xander cleared his throat to hide his growing discomfort. "Did you need something, Kaze?"

"Hm?” Kaze finally met his eyes with a deceptively innocent stare. “Oh, no, you can continue your work. I'm quite content sucking on this juicy delicacy you gave me. I apologize, it does appear to get everywhere."

Kaze seemed to realize that in cleaning his fingers, he had left a pool of the juice in the crook of his lower lip. He sucked that plump lip into his mouth, and Xander traced the tantalizing movements as his teeth scraped away the last bits of liquid. It did nothing to remove the tempting sheen from Kaze’s lips.

Xander silently cursed how much time Kaze had been spending with Niles lately.

Unable to stay away any longer, Xander set down his quill and closed the distance between them. Riding a knee up between Kaze’s thighs, he boxed in his coy lover as the other man took another sip of wine. The king purposefully bumped his glass.

Wine sloshed over its rim, leaving trails of red as the rivulets rolled down Kaze’s chin onto his exposed chest.

"What a shame,” Kaze sighed. “I've been trying so hard not to make a mess of myself."

Xander smirked.

"I don't mind helping you clean, my love."

Bracing himself with powerful arms against the chaise, Xander dipped his head down to lap at the sweet liquid. He worked his way up Kaze’s chest one deliberate stroke of his tongue at a time, winning him lascivious groans and an arched back for his troubles. Xander grabbed the wine glass from Kaze’s limp grip as he worked and set it back on the table at their side.

Kaze took that opportunity to drop his other hand by Xander’s thighs, tightening his fingers into the fabric there just enough to rub against the insistent arousal poorly hidden nearby. The king chuckled and sped ahead in his task. Taking a single breath, he enveloped Kaze’s panting mouth in his own.

Xander took his time there, determined to consume every drop of sweetness he could find. He licked deep into Kaze’s mouth as unchecked moans flooded their tightly locked lips. Everywhere, he found the lingering flavor of peach, which Xander eagerly devoured. The taste of Kaze complimented the fruit perfectly, in his opinion. Once there was no more to be plundered from those depths, Xander sucked the wine from Kaze’s lips. Only when they were spotless did he finally pull away. 

The king sighed to himself as he gazed at his lover with half-lidded eyes. Even the faintly alcoholic aroma from Kaze’s breath mingled pleasantly with that of his lover.

Taking a sip of wine for himself, Xander decided there was no use fighting it any longer.

"You know, I think I'd rather make a mess of you myself," he rumbled.

Kaze only smirked triumphantly in return.


	12. One of the Family (Kaze/Xander & Nohr Siblings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family doesn’t quite go as planned.
> 
> Something a bit fun for my last post before I go in tomorrow morning. This one's been sitting on the backlog for a while now. Hope you enjoy!

Kaze straightened his formal kimono and groaned at the oppressive heat under all those layers. He had hoped his medicinal tea would have cooled him off by now, but it seemed this sickness was a stubborn one.

The ninja's head had been burning dully since this morning. He deduced it was the same bug that had been plaguing their camp for the past week, passing from soldier to soldier and putting them out of commission for a day or two. The illness had delayed the army’s progress significantly and would likely continue to do so for several more days before it finished sweeping through their ranks. Luckily, the disease wasn’t life-threatening with such talented healers on hand, but that wasn't much comfort to the men and women suffering.

Given his throbbing head, Kaze would have stayed in bed, but Xander had planned their engagement announcement with his siblings for today. Kaze didn’t have the heart to ask for it to be put off, not after watching his fiancee nearly melt down for a full week in anticipation of this dinner. He couldn’t take another day of agonizing from the prince.

Kaze wished he could have at least chosen some other attire for today - something light and airy that might ward off the waves of dizziness and nausea during dinner - but this was the only outfit he owned befitting a meal with royalty. Ironic that it had been purchased for dining with the Hoshidan royal family, yet its first use would be with Xander's siblings.

The prince's anxious voice called from outside his tent. "Kaze, are you ready? Camilla will be cross with us if we arrive late."

A pounding behind his eyes nearly forced Kaze back to the bed when he tried to stand, but he shoved the pain away from his dazed mind. Officially presenting his betrothed to his family was important to Xander. The ninja could fight off a fever for one afternoon if it meant Xander's happiness. He'd certainly trained through worse.

He tried not to think about how those training sessions had ended.

"Yes, I apologize for the delay," Kaze said as he slipped out of the tent, wiping his brow as new sweat droplets formed under the late afternoon sun.

Xander, who had already worn a scowl from fretting about their lateness, frowned even more deeply when he saw Kaze.

"Are you too warm in that? You're already sweating up a storm," he observed. "I'm sure they could wait a little longer if you need to find something more comfortable."

"Don't concern yourself, Lord Xander..."

"Just Xander today. No titles, remember?" the prince interjected.

"I'm simply a bit nervous, Xander," Kaze lied, trying to smile comfortingly. "I wouldn't wish to keep your sister waiting."

Xander's frown didn't budge, but the reminder of Camilla's wrath got him moving. He nodded to Kaze and strode away at a pace that made the ninja's world buckle beneath his feet when he tried to keep up. Thank goodness he would be seated soon.

But first, he had to survive his welcome. A blur of black and blonde bounded up to him the second they stepped into the private dining quarters in the mess hall. Kaze tried not to cough violently as the air was forced from his lungs by the tight squeeze of little arms.

"Big brother! Kaze!" Elise squealed, latching onto the ninja, "You made it! I've been so excited about today - we haven't had a meal together in  _ forever _ , and now we get a guest, too.” Her eyes widened at the clothes she was currently wrinkling. “Wow, Kaze, your robes are so pretty. Do you think Oboro would make me some if I asked really nicely? I like the one Sakura wears, too, but yours is such an amazing color..."

Kaze gave Xander a pleading look over the young woman's head as she continued rambling on, not letting Kaze get a word in edgewise.

"Elise, it's rude to smother our guests," Leo scolded from where he sat at the table. "Where are your manners?"

"Sorry," she huffed and let go of her death grip on Kaze.

The ninja tried not to wobble on his feet at the sudden change in oxygen getting to his lungs. Taking a knee in a way that he prayed looked respectful rather than desperate, he took Elise's hand in his and said, "Think nothing of it. I'm very grateful to have the chance to share a meal with you as well."

An uncharacteristically nervous giggle slipped out of the boisterous young woman at his words. Nodding mutely, she bounced back to her seat, still a bit pink around the ears.

"It seems you've been teaching all your retainers to be hopeless womanizers, Xander. I would have expected better from you. You wouldn't want them to break a poor girl's heart," Camilla cooed as she patted Elise's head. The little blonde pouted at her big sister's insinuation, but Xander spoke up before the youngest could say anything more.

"I assure you, Kaze is nothing of the sort," the prince firmly intoned. 

Kaze struggled back to his feet at Xander's side, praying his fiancee would hurry things up so they could sit and eat soon. The heat originally in his head had spread, and he was starting to shiver where the fire burned so hot that it felt icy.

"Have you heard how the ladies flock to him, dear brother? Surely that's no coincidence."

Xander straightened himself fully to tower over his seated siblings and growled, "You are correct, Camilla. It is no coincidence. He's an exceptionally kind, loyal, and polite man. Any attentions he receives are for those virtues alone. You will not impinge upon his honor by suggesting otherwise."

The prince's deep voice tore further into Kaze's blazing headache. He needed some sort of relief before it became unbearable.

"Please, I do not wish to cause any grief between you," the ninja cut in. "If my presence will disturb your family dinner, I will happily take my leave." 

His stomach lurched dangerously with his bow.

"No, Kaze, please stay," Xander requested as he sighed, shoulders dropping their imposing tension. "It wouldn't be right to make this announcement without you here."

"Announcement?" Elise wondered aloud, mirroring Camilla's delicately intrigued expression. At their other side, Leo smirked down at his plate.

"Yes. Kaze and I are engaged."

Silence. Then a bright screech of delight. 

Kaze shut his eyes against the stabbing pain in his head.

“You mean I’m going to have another big brother! That’s so exciting!”

“Yes, Elise. Kaze will be joining our family after the war,” Xander confirmed with a smile.

Camilla cocked her head and apologized, “I’m sorry for what I said, Xander, I didn’t realize you were dating. He  _ has _ been treating you well, yes?”

If Kaze had been more conscious, he would have blanched at the threat in her tone. As it was, his full focus remained on staying upright while the siblings reacted to the news.

“Camilla, don’t you dare. Of course he treats me well. He certainly treats me better than…” 

Kaze couldn’t make out the rest of Xander’s words as they were swallowed up by an annoying hum. It wasn’t just Xander. Everything grew softer all around Kaze, as if he had plunged deep underwater. At least the quiet buzz in the distance didn’t hurt his head as much as their voices. 

If only the world wasn’t so hot. Or was it cold?

The siblings started as Kaze collapsed in a dead faint at Xander’s feet mid-speech.

“Kaze!” Xander shouted, instantly kneeling at his fiancee’s side and touching his forehead with the back of a hand. “He’s burning up.” A thunderous grimace overtook his expression.  “He must have been sick this whole time. Why didn’t he tell me?”

Elise scurried over to help heal the ailing ninja. She poked and prodded Kaze’s unconscious form, checking all the vitals she’d been taught by her instructors, before nodding her head sagely. “He’s got that same flu as everyone else. I’m sure if we take him over to the healers, we can get him fixed right up.”

“Go on, Xander,” Camilla encouraged. The frightening woman’s earlier disapproval had completely melted away, leaving behind the doting tone she reserved for her dear siblings. “Take Kaze to the healers with Elise. We can do this another time when he’s feeling well.”

Xander nodded without looking at her, lines of anger still carved into his stony features. He slipped his arms under Kaze’s body and hoisted the ninja’s limp form off the ground in one rough motion.

“And do be nice to the boy,” she added as Xander stalked out with Elise a step behind. “He’s had a rough day.”

At their parting, the two remaining siblings sat back down at the table, not quite sure what to make of the commotion.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Leo wondered quietly to his older sister. “I’ve never seen Xander so upset with Kaze before.”

Camilla smiled affectionately and laughed, “Oh, don’t you worry, little brother. Xander will get over it, trust me. You know how protective he can be. He’s probably just scared, seeing Kaze collapse like that, and frustrated that he didn’t notice his love wasn’t feeling well sooner.”

Leo rested a heavy head on a hand, unconvinced. “You don’t think he’ll blame Kaze for keeping it from him?”

“Not for long. Xander knows what it’s like to hide weaknesses as if it means life or death,” Camilla answered seriously.

The prince chuckled, “I suppose we all were like that when we first met, weren’t we?” 

A faint smile played on Leo’s lips in remembrance. With the exception of Xander, they spent their early days together haunted by the mistrust and deceit taught to them by their mothers. Xander himself lived his childhood hypervigilant - watching his back for the perennial knives hunting to claim his birthright. Those times were hardly happy for any of them, but it filled Leo with pride to realize how close they’d grown as siblings since then. 

“Indeed, little brother. That’s why I think Kaze will fit into our family just fine,” Camilla rationalized. She flipped one of her purple tresses absently as she spoke. “If he treats making Xander happy as more important than his own health, I can live with our big brother being so hopelessly taken with a Hoshidan.”

Leo shook his head and gave an exasperated sigh, “Xander really is smitten, isn’t he?”

“Like the dragon decreed it himself.”


	13. Of Brothers Found (Kaze & Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze calls Leo "brother" for the first time.
> 
> This sibling story was inspired by [Brill's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill) lovely companion work to FN, [A Song So Inspiring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6620125). There may be a few more to come, exploring the hobbies and habits of the royals after Xander's coronation, as well as Kaze's attempts to join their family.

A polite tenor echoed through his chamber doors, “Excuse me, Leo. May I have a moment of your time?”

Leo sighed and closed the book he had been pouring over about kitsune and their origins. On Xander’s behalf, he had been preparing for diplomacy between the shapeshifter tribes all afternoon. Unfortunately, that research had only enlightened the prince that he’d need several more days worth of study if he was to avoid any major misunderstandings at the summit in two weeks.

The knowledge that his brother was counting on him put Leo on edge. Disappointing Xander wasn’t an option. That meant Leo intended to study every moment he possibly could until the day arrived. With that in mind, he wanted nothing more than to snap at his unwanted guest to leave him to his business.

But the owner of the voice made him reconsider. Kaze rarely came calling to Leo’s chambers unless Xander needed him or Niles was in trouble. There could be something serious which required his immediate attention.

Also, cursing at the king’s husband probably wasn’t the brightest idea, even for a prince.

“Of course, Kaze. Please enter.”

Leo didn’t know precisely what he had anticipated from Kaze today, but it certainly wasn’t a large wrapped box placed on the corner of his desk, careful not to disturb Leo’s papers.

“What is this?” Leo wondered. He pulled the present into his lap and almost dropped it, surprised by the sheer weight of the package.

Kaze cleared his throat nervously and bowed. It should have looked out of place on one dressed in Nohrian garb, but the gesture fit Kaze as naturally as breathing.

“It is thank you gift. I realize this day is likely not special to you, but it is to me. It is the anniversary of when you spared my life at Lady Corrin’s request, despite the danger to you and your family. I will never be able to fully express my gratitude for your actions. I hope this will be enough for now, and I apologize for taking so long to properly thank you.”

Leo’s eyes dropped to the present, trying to hide his embarrassment. If it was anyone else he would have called them out for trying to win his favor with such pretty words, but he knew Kaze well enough to realize the man was sincere. Uncomfortable in the face of such heartfelt honesty, Leo busied himself with unwrapping the gift instead.

It turned out to be a beautifully stained wooden box, the top of which had a grid burned into its surface. The pattern reminded Leo of Takumi’s shogi boards, but with far more little squares. Leo removed the lid to find two more boxes; these heavy and round, resembling bowls. They rattled as he set them aside on the table. Opening each revealed well over a hundred little stones, divided into white and black.

Leo racked his brain to remember where he had seen this before. “This is a game called...Go, was it? I studied it briefly while learning shogi in Hoshido.”

“Yes, it is a favorite game among the nobles in Hoshido,” Kaze confirmed, smiling. “Lord Takumi always preferred shogi over Go, so I wasn’t sure if you’d had the opportunity to play. It seemed like something you might enjoy.”

Truthfully, it was something Leo had hoped to try when he’d last visited Hoshido. The prince eternally sought out new ways to test the limits of his tactical abilities, and Go sounded promising from the few books he’d read on the game. Perhaps his diplomatic studies could wait a little longer.

“Would you like to play a match?” Leo’s fingertips raised one of the beautiful, slate stones so he could study it closer.

“I...I know the rules from watching the nobles play, but I’ve never studied it,” Kaze admitted sheepishly. “I would scarcely be a worthy challenge for someone like yourself.”

That phrase - _watching the nobles play_ \- brought a frown to Leo’s lips. It was easy to forget with how nobly Kaze carried himself that he was born a ninja, allowed no leisure time to study anything that didn’t hone his skills as a killer. The broad education he and his siblings had endured, from swordplay and magic to music and horseback riding, was completely foreign to the Hoshidan. In fact, with Kaze’s level of dedication to his duties, he’d likely never played a game in his life that didn’t involve hunting or stealth.

Leo desired to change that. The man was family now; he should share these experiences with them.

“Even Elise joins me in chess from time to time,” Leo pressed, softening his expression. “Playing games like this isn’t always about the challenge of defeating your opponent. Much can be learned from teaching a someone new.”

“Wise words indeed, Lord Leo.” The champion winced when he realized the title had fallen out by accident, as it was wont to do whenever the prince impressed Kaze with his insightfulness.

Leo ignored the slip up, “Then you will play?”

Kaze sighed, though he didn’t appear particularly distressed, and took a seat opposite Leo. “I suppose I must.”

“Please, take the first move. I believe that is black, yes?” Leo questioned. At Kaze’s nod, he handed the box of slate stones over to Kaze, while he took the white shells for himself. He resettled the box lid, preparing their board for play.

Leo’s breath caught as Kaze lifted his first stone. He plucked it from the bowl with nary a sound, flipping it effortlessly from his thumb and forefinger into the more traditional and elegant position between his first two fingers. The stone clicked as it touched the wooden board, then fell into place with a sharp snap.

“Are you certain about never studying Go?” Leo muttered. He placed his own white piece with significantly less finesse.

Kaze laughed shyly as he continued through their opening moves, “Honestly, when I was a child I used to sneaks little, flat rocks into my room to practice placing stones without my father knowing. Saizo thought I was insane.”

“Only placing them?”

Leo’s hands grew more confident with each stone he held. The memories of his books flooded back while he stared at the unfamiliar board, and their lessons gradually remerged.

“My father would never have allowed me to study the game itself,” Kaze lamented. “But watching the nobles play...I loved their graceful movements as they deliberately snapped each piece to the board. Every player had their own poise and subtle style that I tried to emulate.” His lavender gaze dropped away from the game. “I always dreamed that one day, when I had a Lord of my own, they might be able to teach me properly.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, with Leo far too absorbed in their activity to carry on a proper conversation.

The soft click of stones on wood lulled the prince into a meditative, peaceful state. It wasn’t just the game, but something about Kaze which put Leo at ease the longer they played together. The man’s otherworldly serenity, perhaps. Whatever it was, it proved a welcome reprieve from the prince’s hectic duties.

While they played on, Leo only spoke to instruct Kaze when he was about to make a particularly foolish move. Those moments turned out to be few and far between. Although Kaze was certainly no master strategist, far more adept at adjusting to current situations than future ones, the champion’s mind appeared nearly as sharp and quick as his blades. He held the same deceptive cleverness as Niles, but far more suited to a quiet game such as this.

It took a handful more moves than Leo expected, his opponent’s occasionally insightful counters throwing him for a loop, but eventually the prince won by forfeit. Kaze conceded his defeat with a pleased smile.

“Thank you for the game, Leo,” he said, taking to his feet. “I may have dreamed of sharing this game with my Lord when I was a child, but it’s much more special playing with a…” He paused and bit his lip, looking away. “With my brother.”

The words were clumsy and hesitant, an unfamiliar resident on Kaze’s tongue since leaving Hoshido, but Leo felt their weight settle warmly in his chest. To his surprise, being called brother for the first time by this man filled him with deep-seated pride. He hoped he would live up to the title better than the previous owner.

“Then I hope you will play with me again, brother,” Leo replied as Kaze exited the chamber, leaving him to his work.

“Of course.” Kaze didn’t face the prince, afraid of what Leo might see if he did.

A week later, Xander returned from court to find Kaze sitting in the corner of their room, studying some sort of game board littered with black and white stones.

“What is this, love?” he asked curiously, settling against the calming warmth of his husband’s back. “A game from Hoshido you’d like to teach me sometime?”

“It’s called Go. I bought a board for Leo a week ago, and he’s been asking me to play again with him ever since,” Kaze answered. He nuzzled back against Xander and shut his eyes. “If you want me to teach you, I could, but I’m still learning myself.”

Xander placed a kiss on Kaze’s head. “No, it sounds like this is something special between brothers.” The king smiled fondly at his husband as he retreated to the bed, pulling out his reading glasses. “You should keep that precious bonding time to yourselves.”

Kaze returned his smile and murmured, “Thank you for understanding.”

They spent the remainder of the night that way, relaxing in the candlelight together - the quiet click of stones to a wooden board soothing away the troubles of Xander’s day while he read silently at Kaze’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from surgery, everything went well, and now I'm spending a bunch of time laying down to recover completely. Thanks again to all the lovely people who checked in on me and sent kind words. I may be powering through some things from my long list of prompts while I hang out not doing much this weekend. :)
> 
> Also, a fun fact about this particular chapter:  
> My brother and I used to play Go together back when Hikaru no Go first came out because we both fell in love with the anime. I was never too serious about it (and have now forgotten pretty much everything), but he went on to play competitively for a while. I still think of the game very fondly, so it was a natural choice for this piece.


	14. Of Mothers and Sisters (Kaze & Camilla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla decides Kaze deserves a little spoiling. 
> 
> This was supposed to be another short family-bonding drabble, but Kaze's relationship with Camilla required a lot more exposition than I was expecting. Not much of a plot here, just some insight into what she thinks of her brother's husband. Also fluff because everything I'm reading/writing about Kaze lately has been painfully angsty.

When Camilla first met Kaze, she didn’t like him. It was too perfect, how easily a Hoshidan assassin won her brother’s heart, drawing ever closer to the Nohrian throne. He charmed the rest of the camp just as easily, with a handsome face and deceptive earnestness that sharply contrasted his calculating prowess in battle. She had assumed him a devious political opponent, hellbent on destroying her family. It was only Xander’s violent defense of Kaze that stayed her axe from his head.

But once he became family, all that changed.

It didn’t take long for her to learn every too-perfect quality of Kaze’s was no deception. It was easier to swallow when she also learned of his imperfections in the way only family can: his self-doubt, his fear of intimacy, his inability to rely on others, and even his tightly concealed temper. And like every other member of her family, Camilla eventually began to worry over him, though he slipped away from her care with practiced ease.

The concern of her other siblings was what always brought her back to him. This time, both Elise and Leo had expressed some distress with Kaze’s well-being, and although she knew Xander cared for his husband greatly, his daily priorities often left something to be desired.

Elise had been the first to come to Camilla. She’d brought up Kaze’s name with reluctant shyness, asking if he seemed mad at her when Camilla last saw him. An absurd notion, Camilla assured her - the man loved Elise as any brother should adore his baby sister. 

With a little more prodding, Camilla learned that Elise and Kaze were sorting flowers together, and she had asked him why he learned all their names. A perfectly reasonable question to a ninja with his fierce background. His answer to her had been simple: it was his mother's influence. But when Elise asked what she was like, his expression turned hard, and he’d sharply steered the conversation in another direction. 

Camilla eventually got the rest of the story out of Xander. How much Kaze’s mother loved flowers was one of the only things he knew about her because she had died in childbirth. The ninja's father rarely spoke of her to his children. Longing to build a connection to the woman he had never known, Kaze took to studying every plant he could get his hands on. Xander had smiled as he said he suspected his husband had inherited her spirit; gentle and in tune with nature in a way that was foreign to the rest of his clan.

Of course, his father had punished Kaze every time he was caught studying pretty blossoms alongside his herbal training. Such knowledge was useless for a ninja.

The more she learned, the more Camilla had come to hate Kaze’s father.

Leo, on the other hand, was more subtle with his concern. The way he talked about Kaze was the same way he used to talk to her about his rescued retainer, worried that the boy had so few friends within the castle. She noticed he purposefully gave Niles more free time lately, quietly encouraging him to keep an eye on Kaze. 

It was a relationship Camilla didn't approve of at first. She knew the rogue’s reputation as well as anyone, both how inappropriate and how cruel he could be. He certainly wasn’t subtle about flirting with the king’s husband. However, the more she watched, the clearer it became that Niles' barbs were less pointed around Kaze. He often strove to make the man smile or laugh instead of driving him away or causing trouble. 

That had settled it for her. If even Niles was showing compassion to Xander’s husband, she knew something needed to be done.

“Oh hello, Kaze! Just who I was hoping to see,” Camilla greeted and sidled up to the man. He had been lounging alone in one of the castle’s quieter corridors, gazing at the drab courtyard outside the bleak, stone window. From what she’d heard, this sort of behavior was a common occurrence from him as of late. She wondered what manner of beasts plagued his thoughts in a place like this.

“Lady Cam…” Kaze cleared his throat and tried again at her harsh smile. “Camilla, good to see you. Is there something you require of me?”

“Why, yes. You see, Elise and Leo told me that you’ve been spending more time with them lately, and I’ve been feeling a bit jealous. You aren’t upset with me are you, dear brother?”

Just as she expected, Kaze immediately stumbled to apologize, “No, of course not, Camilla! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…”

“Wonderful!” she interrupted. “Then we should spend some time together this afternoon. Perhaps a spa day? I’m sure Xander would appreciate the softening effects it has on your skin.”

“I-I...I do not think that would be appropriate...” She couldn’t stifle a giggle at Kaze’s adorable apple-red face.

“Oh no? Then how about tea in town? There’s a lovely new shop that I’ve been dying to visit, and I’ve given my retainers the day off. I could use an escort,” she suggested with a smile. “It wouldn’t be safe for me to travel alone. Surely you could spare a few hours?”

She could see the gears turning in his head - no doubt he’d already put together how convenient this whole situation was - but she also knew his integrity wouldn’t allow him to deny her request.

“Of course, Camilla,” he answered with a slight bow. If there was annoyance in his words, it was so well controlled she couldn’t hear it. “Let me prepare and we can be on our way within the hour.”

True to his word, Camilla found him at the castle gates not long after, looking every bit the escort a princess of her station deserved: sleek black armor clung to his muscled body and a violet scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, while his silver circlet helped to pull layered sage hair from his handsome features. She was almost a bit jealous of her brother for having such a dashing husband. Kaze offered her his arm as he’d been taught by Xander (a gesture that took him months to master without flinching at his partner’s touch) and the two set out into the city.

The streets had grown more lively since Xander’s coronation, but it was hardly without its hardships. The people watched with wide eyes at the two royals making their way through town, and Camilla knew warning of their passing raced before their footsteps. 

One particular group of orphans begging for food didn’t get word quickly enough. As Kaze and Camilla approached, they scattered in a frenzy, terrified for their lives should they be caught breaking the law. Camilla glanced to her side and noticed a subtle tightening of Kaze’s frown at the sight.

“Excuse me, Camilla, but would you mind terribly if we stopped for a moment? I could use a bite,” he requested mildly. Camilla nodded to him and released his arm, giving tacit approval to his plan, which won her a soft smile in return.

Kaze swiftly retrieved a small bundle of food fit for two from a nearby vendor, while Camilla settled on a bench near the edge of the square where several of the orphans had ran off. When he returned, Kaze pulled out a bonbon for her from his venture.

_ My favorite, how sweet _ . 

Kaze must have pried all the sibling’s favorite things out of his husband. Either that, or he’d taken care to make his own list. Somehow, she could see either option being just as likely.

As she graciously took the delicious offering, Camilla noticed the rest of his bundle was filled with more nourishing foods - breads, meats, and cheeses. Perfect for anyone who needed a real meal. Once she finished off her little treat, he held out his hand to help her to her feet and subtly knocked the remaining goods under the bench. The little urchins were sure to snatch it up as soon as they left.

A smile spread across Camilla’s face as they walked away. She whispered low, so only he could hear, “You’re so sweet, Kaze. Your mother would be proud.”

He smoothly deflected her compliment, “It was nothing. I’ve heard of your exploits, Camilla. You are far more generous than I.”

Camilla frowned at that - it seemed she would have to try harder to get through to him. She hoped this tea house would do the trick.

The shop turned out to be even more beautiful than she had hoped. The place boasted an unusual fusion of Nohrian and Hoshidan tea traditions, something she suspected would tickle Kaze’s fancy. The inside of the building sported lows tables and Hoshidan artwork, but also Nohr’s intricate lighting and little sweets and savories at every setting. The soft, floral scent of international teas mingling in the air soothed their senses. At their arrival, the owner instantly greeted them with a deep bow.

“Lady Camilla, Lord Kaze! I’m so pleased you would grace us with your presence. Please, we have a private room for you in the back,” she insisted, ushering them past the other gaping guests. Camilla saw Kaze’s jaw work at the title, but he respectfully said nothing about it, instead graciously thanking their host as the two took a seat. 

“From what I’ve heard, they grow their own tea leaves here in addition to their imports,” Camilla explained to Kaze while they waited for their server. “There’s one in particular I’ve been dying to try if you don’t mind. It’s supposed to be a Nohrian version of something called gyokuro. Have you heard of it?”

Kaze hummed thoughtfully, “Yes, it’s an extremely expensive tea in Hoshido, typically only found in noble households. From what I recall, it’s rare because it requires the strain caused by shade to acquire its potent aroma. It might actually be easier to cultivate the leaves in Nohr.”

“Do you like it?” she inquired.

“I’ve never had it before, but I have heard wonderful things,” he assured her.

“You’ve never had it? Didn’t you serve in the palace most of your life?”

“I was only a lowly ninja,” Kaze reminded her gently. “Such luxuries were for royalty.”

Camilla’s expression darkened at his admission. She knew he was lower born, of course, but she always assumed a place as bright as Hoshido would share their blessings with their servants. Sometimes it seemed much colder than Nohr to her - they had peace and plentiful goods, but their relationships were sterile. They didn’t have shared hardships driving them together in the way her people did.

Thankfully, the server’s prompt arrival avoided any more awkward conversation about Kaze’s life back in Hoshido. Camilla ordered for both of them, certain to request a pot of their house tea, and a short time later he returned with a freshly brewed pot. 

The rich, sweet fragrance filled her lungs as the first cup was poured. She didn’t know green teas well, tending to prefer darker, spicier delicacies, but was pleased to confirm the quality when Kaze took to it immediately. He relaxed as he breathed in the tea’s aroma, smile fond and distant.

“You really seem to love that tea,” Camilla observed, mirroring his movements. “That settles it, I’ll have to tell Xander about this place.”

Kaze chuckled warmly, “There’s no need for that, Camilla. I already have more than I could ever need at the castle. He really shouldn’t order anything else in on my behalf.”

“Oh, Kaze, I meant so he can take you here on a date,” she chided. “I know Xander isn’t used to spoiling those he loves in person, and you deserve it after everything you do for him.”

“You needn’t trouble yourself with that. Xander takes very good care of me,” he insisted.

“Oh? When was your last date, then?”

Kaze coughed uncomfortably before a placating smile overtook his expression. As she suspected, her brother hadn’t been remembering to properly woo his husband. Something she intended to fix. 

“You know he’s busy acting as king,” he carefully circumvented, trying to look unbothered at the thought. “There’s no time for such things right now. Besides, we met during war - we’ve never truly gone on dates.”

“Now now, don’t lie to me Kaze,” Camilla chided, sipping on her own tea. “I saw you sneaking Xander out past his bedtime when we were in Hoshido. You spent hours alone out there.”

“That wasn’t a…” He flushed instead of finishing the thought as it dawned on him that, intentional or not, a date was exactly what they had shared.

Camilla laughed knowingly, “Kaze, I’m not going to let Xander slack on his husbandly duties just because he’s king. Now, what would you like to see him wear out on a date? Is there something that strikes your fancy outside his usual royal attire?”

Kaze’s brilliant red flush told her plenty of things came to mind, most of which he’d take to his grave.

“I-I don’t think this is the best place to talk about that, Camilla.”

“Nonsense, this place is plenty private,” she returned with a deadly smile not intended for him. Their server, who had been lurking near the entrance to their private room, blanched and hurried away as quickly as he could. The gossip wasn’t worth it. “Besides, as Xander’s eldest sister, it’s my job to know his lover’s preferences so I can help him in his romantic endeavors. Come on, don’t be shy.”

Kaze’s eyes refused to budge from the tea in his hands, but he knew when he was cornered. Haltingly, he began to speak, “Well, I...I’ve only seen him in Hoshidan clothing a handful of times, but I’m rather fond of it on him. I realize the King of Nohr can’t wear that in public. If he's wearing Nohrian clothing...I guess I like some of his riding outfits?”

Kaze didn't mention how he also missed seeing Xander dressed in that full suit of midnight-black armor that made him look like a god of war. It reminded him of when they first met and he was only a simple ninja, spellbound by the force of the dark prince’s presence. Even now, the thought of him dressed so imposingly made Kaze want to kneel at his feet, among other things.

Camilla’s voice snapped him away from the suggestive direction his thoughts were taking, “Which ones, darling? Come on now, be specific.”

“A-anything with a loose-fitting neckline and…” He swallowed and his fingers tensed around his teacup. “..tight pants.”

Camilla twittered at his pained expression. “Oh dear, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed. There’s nothing untoward about appreciating your husband’s assets.” To his relief, she seemed to decide that was enough mortification for him today and changed subjects. “In any case, how have you been? I haven’t seen you around the castle lately.”

They fell into an easier conversation after that, drifting towards meaningless, pleasant topics that put them both at ease. If there was one thing Camilla excelled at, it was distracting her family from the stress of palace life, something she knew Kaze desperately needed. Before they knew it, the afternoon had blown away in the gentle breeze of trivial discussion, and it was time to head home.

To Camilla’s delight, Kaze finally laughed and chatted without restraint by the end. If possible, she believed it made him even more charming. The weight of whatever had been bothering him at the castle had, at least temporarily, been pushed far from his mind. A job well done, if she did say so herself.

“Thank you, Camilla,” Kaze said as he helped the princess back to her feet.

“Hm? Whatever for, dear?”

“I know you invited me out to make me feel more welcome,” he admitted. The man’s lips quirked into a soft smile. “I appreciate it. I never knew my mother, but I think I understand now why your siblings think of you that way. You’re a wonderful woman.”

Her heart broke at his words. So earnest, yet their speaker oblivious to their sadness.

“Oh, sweetheart,” she murmured, tears in her eyes. Camilla gathered him to her breast, nearly crushing him in her tight embrace. In a show of good will, he allowed her clinging for a few seconds before chuckling nervously and twisting out of her arms. Camilla pouted at the shortened hug - she’d never met someone who could free themselves from her affections so easily.

“We should probably head back to the castle,” he suggested. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, still skittish from her overbearing attention.

“Of course, Kaze. If you’ll promise me one thing?”

“What do you require, Camilla?” he asked, offering his arm one again.

She gracefully rested a hand on his bicep to start the journey back home. “I have plans to build a new orphanage in Windmire. Will you accompany me to oversee its opening?”

“I would be honored to help in any way I can,” he assured her, smiling brightly.

“I’m glad to hear it. Nohr could use more men like you. I’m proud of you, dear,” she praised sincerely. Camilla didn’t have to look to know how red his face turned at her words.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

The two walked the rest of the way in silence, their hearts a little closer and lighter than before.


	15. Of Hope Reclaimed (Kaze & Elise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise wants Kaze to hear her, so she turns to flowers.
> 
> The last of the sibling fluff! An unintentional 5 +1 format, also featuring mastermind Leo and lucky bystander Xander.

"Leo, can I ask you something?"

The voice caught Leo by surprise; it was rare for Elise to join him in the library. He paused in his reading at his little sister’s request. "Of course, Elise. What do you need?"

"Do you know why Kaze never lets me compliment him?” Elise’s cheeks puffed up angrily as she huffed, “Whenever I try he just looks sad and changes the subject. I want to make him smile!"

"Elise..." Leo wasn't certain how to explain to his little sister what Kaze's hardships had done to his sense of self-worth. He wasn’t sure he wanted to, either. "It isn't you. Words simply have a difficult time reaching him."

She crossed her arms defiantly at her brother. "But how else can I prove to Kaze how amazing he is?"

An idea struck Leo. He gestured for Elise to follow him into the botany section of the library and began hunting through the dusty covers. Eventually, he found the thin, green book he was looking for, hidden between two larger tomes.

"Maybe this will help," he said and handed it to Elise.

"'The Language of Flowers'?” she mumbled, reading the cover. “What's that? Does Kaze speak it?"

Leo offered her a small smile and responded, "I would be surprised if he doesn't by now. You see, many flowers from both Nohr and Hoshido have special symbolism beyond just their names. Perhaps if you give him the ones that represent what you think of him, he'll understand your message."

"That's a great idea! You're so smart, Leo!" Elise giggled. Her cheer had returned full force now that she had a plan.

"Anytime, Elise."

In that moment, little princess resolved to give Kaze a flower every day for the rest of the week - a full five days. She hoped that would be enough to get through to him. Luckily, Elise knew exactly what message she wanted to send to him first. 

Just that afternoon, she’d overheard Kaze talking with a few nobles in the Hoshidan embassy. The foreign diplomats badgered him endlessly, trying to convince him to return to their homeland “where he belonged”. When that didn’t work, their remarks turned nasty - if Elise hadn’t been very strictly instructed by Xander not to get involved, she would have run to his side and told those mean people off.

But Kaze didn’t seem bothered by it in the least. He listened to their angry comments and nasty insults with a serene calm. When they ran out of steam, he simply restated that he was the Champion of Nohr now, and though he was happy to build relations between where he was born and his current home, he would not be leaving Nohr or his husband anytime soon. He then thanked them for their time seriously but respectfully, and went about his business as if nothing had happened.

She hoped he could teach her how to remain so unruffled by cruel nobles one day.

In the morning, Kaze awoke to a bud vase of miniature lily-like magenta and yellow flowers at his bedside.  _ Alstroemeria _ , he recalled. He also remembered their symbolism from Leo's wedding present to him: a book on the identification and meanings of Nohrian flowers.

_ Loyalty. _

Kaze smiled and kissed his husband on the temple. He doubted the other man did it on purpose, but the sweet gesture filled his heart with cheer.

* * *

 

Elise had seen Kaze’s prowess in battle dozens of time before (a perk of him always being at Xander’s side), but it never failed to impress her when she saw him fight to protect their people in the streets of Nohr. It was an unfortunately common occurrence for bandits to harass the few merchants who were brave enough to set up shop above ground. Still, crime had dropped significantly since the end of the war. Having people like Kaze made that possible.

That day, he was milling about in commoner’s clothing, a thick hood and cloak covering his distinctive features. When a few ruffians started shoving around a shopkeep, he smoothly stepped in the way, requesting that they leave him alone. Their boss pulled a knife, but Kaze didn’t even flinch as he repeated himself. They laughed at him. A minute later, the entire little gang had been disarmed and strung up for the city guards.

The most amazing part to Elise was that he never once revealed his identity to get them to stop. She asked Xander about it later, since she knew Kaze had talked to him about the encounter, and he said it was because the bandits needed to fear more than just royalty if things were to change. The five of them could only be so many places at once, but honest men and guards could be anywhere.

When Kaze stirred the next morning his bedside held another unusual, but welcome, sight. There rested a series of small branches placed in a vase, each laced with long spines of tiny scarlet flowers.

_ Black Poplar,  _ his memory served.  _ Courage. _

Perhaps Xander did know what these meant then. An odd interpretation of the flowers - usually "Courage" was intended to be used as an encouragement to the receiver instead of a comment on their personal qualities - but one he understood regardless.

Kaze decided the attempt was worth a few extra minutes in bed. He knew Xander appreciated having him close when he awoke, and he wanted to reward his husband's efforts.

* * *

 

Sometimes, it was nice to know her new brother had limits to his impeccable grace.

Elise had been passing through one of the castle corridors when she heard a loud crash. A cautious glance around the corner revealed what had happened. In a rare show of clumsiness, mind apparently elsewhere, Kaze had knocked a vase off a table in the hallway and shattered it.  Elise knew that particular table well - it was around a blind corner, so people bumped into it often. While she was growing up, all of the royal siblings and many servants got in trouble for ruining whatever delicate thing was placed on it. Elise never understood why they kept resting fragile decorations in such a precarious place. 

But unlike when they were children, Kaze didn’t run from the problem. He apologized profusely to the first maid he could find, and asked for cleaning supplies so he could take care of the mess. Elise giggled at how upset he looked when the maid refused to let him help her.

That night, Kaze told Xander of his embarrassing mistake. The king laughed with a nostalgic smile, and said he remembered getting in trouble for breaking things on that table all the time as a child. Maybe it was time to stop replacing the vases and find a better home for them.

Kaze almost expected the flowers the following morning, but he didn't anticipate the message waiting for him. Both the name and meaning of the simple purple flowers were the same this time.

_ Honesty. _

Kaze couldn't hold back a chuckle, thinking to their conversation the previous night. It was enough to wake his lightly dozing husband.

"Kaze? What are you laughing about so early in the morning?"

"Just you."

"Hm? What did I do?"

Any reply Kaze could have given was replaced by a content sigh as Xander pulled him in for a drowsy kiss.

* * *

 

Not all of Nohr’s misfortune was a matter of weather or crime. Sometimes, bad things just happened.

For example, a cart’s wheel getting caught in a rut and overturning on route to a wedding. It had been carrying many heavy sacks of food - potatoes, apples, and the like - intended for cooking and consumption at a reception that day. There was no time to get a new cart, but all that food couldn’t be carried on a single horse’s back to the venue, either.

Luckily, Kaze had seen the commotion and offered to help. In a surprising show of fortitude, he heaved several loaded sacks onto his back and asked where they were headed. For the next hour, he made trips back and forth, single-handedly moving nearly as much as the vendor’s horses.  Elise was lucky enough to witness his very last delivery. She grinned at how he politely wished the married couple the best as he dropped off the remainder of their meal. Sweat drenched Kaze’s clothes by that point, yet his smile was anything but tired.

"When did you learn all this?" Kaze wondered aloud to his husband the following morning. They lay in each other’s arms, but he was staring at the bedside table, which held green stalks bearing dozens of miniature yellow flowers.

_ Fennel blossoms. Strength. _

Xander smirked and nuzzled close to Kaze's ear. "Oh, it was that good?"

Kaze laughed richly, "Always, but that's not what I meant. I was speaking of the flowers you've been leaving all week. When did you learn their meanings?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Xander murmured, trailing fond kisses down Kaze's jawline. "I assumed you collected those yourself."

"Of course you did," Kaze replied mildly. "Well, if you find out who did leave them, let them know I'm grateful."

* * *

 

Occasionally, Elise was able to get Kaze all to herself. Those were her favorite times. He liked to take her beyond the city walls to gather flowers for her underground adventures, teaching her about the proper times and ways to harvest each one for optimal arrangement. If there was a particular bloom she wanted, he’d hunt for hours with her, even well past her curfew if need be. Sometimes they still came home empty-handed.

Those nights usually ended in Kaze getting berated by both Camilla and Xander the moment they stepped in the door, demanding why they were so late. Leo seemed to think the whole thing was silly - Kaze was more than capable of protecting them. Still, her Hoshidan brother would tolerate her eldest siblings’ anger for as long as he needed to, apologizing for his indiscretion and making them worry. Elise hated how mean they were to him on her behalf, and often the little princess’s tears were the only thing that would stop their scolding.

After an unsuccessful journey that particular night, Elise combed through her flower basket from their adventure and noticed a flower she didn’t remember picking. Kaze must have put it there: a single, purple hyacinth.

On a hunch, she looked into her book of flowers for a meaning.

_ I’m sorry. _

Elise’s lower lip quivered. Had he left them silent messages all along, even knowing no one could understand?

That night, as she prepared Kaze’s flower for the next day, she asked Leo if she could get a copy of ‘The Language of Flowers’ for herself. The little princess swore she would become fluent, no matter what it took. She’d never miss a message from Kaze again.

The next morning, Kaze stared at the lavender-colored spires of blossoms waiting for him in open puzzlement.

_ A gladiolus. Brotherhood? _

"Something the matter with our daily floral present?" Xander asked, taking a seat next to his husband and studying his expression.

"It's a...strange message,” Kaze explained. He turned to face Xander with an intrigued gaze and prodded, “What do you think it means?"

Xander shrugged. "I haven't the faintest. What?"

"Brotherhood,” Kaze informed him. A wry smile tugged at his lips. “A little inappropriate for your husband."

"I already told you, I'm not the one sending these," Xander responded. He rested his head on his fist as he focused on the flower with knitted brows.

Kaze made a small sound of acceptance and also returned his attention to the colorful floral gift. "Then who?"

"Well, who would think of you as a brother? And go through all the trouble of finding these flowers every day?"

The answer dawned on them both at the same time.

"Elise."

* * *

 

The next morning, when Elise dragged herself out of bed with a yawn and sleep-heavy eyes, an unexpected splash of color caught her eye in the corner of the room. An accompanying, cheerful floral scent snapped her completely awake, and Elise rushed to grab the book that been tucked next to her pillow all week. Hopping onto the stool in front of the two flowers which had been left for her, she began her translation. 

The first flower she recognized instantly - a pink rose. It had always been one of her favorites, but she never thought to look up its meaning.

_ Thank you for being in my life. _

Elise felt tears start to well in her eyes, but she shook them away. No getting distracted - she had to finish this first.

The second flower she had never seen before. Her tongue snuck out in concentration as she studied its appearance. It looked almost like a lily, but its white points were double layered, making it resemble one of the star lights from Nohr’s winter festivals. A little research revealed it was known as a Star of Macarath; fitting for such a pretty blossom. The meaning itself was simple:

_ Hope _

At the bawling that followed, Effie ran in the room, demanding to know what was wrong. Elise could barely speak through her tears as she gave her retainer an overjoyed hug.

“He finally understood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the flowers mentioned above. A few of the meanings were fudged for the sake of the story:
> 
> Loyalty - [Alstroemeria](http://flowerinfo.org/Alstroemeria-Flowers)  
> Courage - [Black Poplar](http://treeaware.blogspot.com/2009/03/spring-in-bath-black-poplar-catkins.html)  
> Honesty - [Honesty](http://wildflowerfinder.org.uk/Flowers/H/Honesty/Honesty.htm)  
> Strength - [Fennel](http://flowerinfo.org/Fennel-Flowers)  
> I’m sorry - [Purple Hyacinth](http://flowerinfo.org/Hyacinth-Flowers)  
> Brotherhood - [Gladiolus](http://flowerinfo.org/Gladiolus-Flowers)  
> Thank you for being in my life - [Pink Rose](http://flowerinfo.org/Rose-Flower)  
> Hope/Purity - [Star of Macarath/Star of Bethlehem](http://flowerinfo.org/star-of-bethlehem-flower)


	16. Cold War (Kaze/Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow in Nohr is a magical thing.
> 
> A silly, fluffy, self-indulgent drabble I've been picking at for a while. I'm not really sure why I'm writing about snow when spring is just starting where I am...

Something about the crispness of the air stirred Xander from his peaceful slumber. It wasn't exactly the cold that woke him (for how could he be cold with Kaze's comforting warmth pressed to his side under their furs?) but a faint, sharp smell which reminded him of stolen laughter from his childhood. It was the silent magic in the air, cool and bright, beckoning him to the window.

He hesitated. Although the strings of nostalgia pulled Xander away from his bed to see the wonders outside, his husband's cozy embrace urged him to stay still. He smiled fondly at Kaze's peaceful expression and indulged himself in a brief hug, closing the little space between them and nuzzling close to his husband's neck where he could breathe in the grounding, gentle scent of his lover's skin. Kaze mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and nosed back at him, reminding Xander of a particularly snuggly kitten. The drowsy, unguarded affection of his husband warmed him in ways blankets never could, and the king dropped an appreciative kiss on Kaze's forehead.

That small gesture wafted the sharp scent of pleasant memories into Xander’s nose again, and he sighed. As comfortable as this little piece of paradise was, he couldn't resist winter's call.

Carefully, Xander untangled himself from his husband, who made a displeased noise at the sudden rush of cold.

"Sleep, love. I'll be back shortly," Xander whispered, tucking Kaze in as tightly as he could. Kaze grumbled but seemed content to stay put for now.

As silently as he could, Xander padded to the large, glass windows that lead to his balcony and stared at the frost curling in icy tendrils around the edges. He smiled at what lay outside, the same thing that had beckoned him from his slumber: snow. A silent blanket that hid Nohr's darkness, if only for a time. Individual snowflakes glittered as falling stars come to ground, reflecting the moon's tranquil light.

"Why'd you leave?" a quiet voice murmured in his ear.

Xander barely suppressed his instinct to jump and lithe arms wrapped around his chest to steady him. "It's cold without you," Kaze complained, resting his head drowsily on Xander's shoulder.

"I just wanted to see the snow. Some of the happiest times in my childhood were spent playing in it," Xander mumbled.

Kaze hummed and walked to the window himself. "I didn't realize you were so fond of..." His voice trailed off, as his eyes grew wide, losing their sleepy haze. An awed hand rested tentative fingertips on the ice-cold glass.

Now it was Xander's turn to press against his husband's back. "You've never seen snow in Nohr before, have you? I've been told it's different here than in Hoshido. Like light drifting to the earth."

"It's...beautiful," Kaze murmured.

A sense of pride washed over Xander, studying his husband's wistful expression. He had never seen Kaze so enamored by anything in Nohr (save himself). It was a welcome change, and it didn't hurt that Kaze was staring with awestruck eyes at something Xander loved as well.

He pulled away suddenly to scrounge in the back of the room, leaving Kaze to shiver again at the loss of heat. He tore his gaze from the window to ask, "What are you looking for?"

A heavy fur-lined robe fell onto his shoulders a moment later.

"Something warm, so we might enjoy this weather properly. Would you like to watch from the balcony with me?" Xander asked as he shrugged on a hefty robe of his own. Kaze's guarded eyes told the king that he was clearly insane, but the magical whisper of Nohr's snowfall proved too tempting even for him. Sighing, he pulled the robe as tightly to himself as he could, shuffled into the slippers by the door, and stepped out onto the balcony.

Instantly, the freezing Nohrian night cut at Kaze's skin wherever it was exposed. He curled in on himself as tightly as he could, wishing desperately for something to warm his nose, and willed his body not to shiver violently.

Xander fought back a laugh at his husband's bid to appear unaffected by the frigid temperatures. Showing mercy to Kaze's pride, he wrapped a scarf around his husband’s neck without a word and leaned on the railing at his side.

The king closed his eyes to the wondrous sights and breathed in the memories of his childhood. Running through the snow, staring with wide eyes at gleaming white where he had always seen black before. A clumsy slip and a fall. His father laughing, rich and strong, and helping his son to his feet. Sneezing and shaking from the icy wetness seeping into his skin, but still smiling up at his parents who ruffled his hair in loving amusement. Promises to visit the ice tribe when he was older, to make grand snow sculptures together, to go ice skating as a family, to have snowball fights.

A smile crossed Xander's lips as he reopened his eyes, pulled from the depths of his bittersweet memories. Perhaps, as king, he could finally make good on those promises, if in a different way than originally intended.

Kaze, who had been entranced by the glittering sky, never saw the snowball coming.

Xander's smile spread into a wild grin at his husband's undignified yelp. The angry violet glare clearly communicating his misery at now being cold  _ and  _ wet only made the king laugh harder. Furiously, Kaze turned on his heel and made a beeline for the bed, Xander a step behind, chuckling the entire way.

His laughter slowed when Kaze pointedly cocooned himself in their entire swath of blankets, leaving none for his husband. Only a few stray emerald hairs stuck out from the depths of the fur pile.

"You wouldn't leave me out in the cold, would you?" Xander pleaded, biting his lip to keep from sniggering at his husband's uncharacteristically childish behavior.

"I apologize, Xander, but this Nohrian winter is simply too much for my weak Hoshidan constitution," came a muffled reply. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Xander sighed dramatically and laid back down on his own blanket-less side of the bed. "Of course, love. As the king of Nohr, I certainly am capable of withstanding such things alone, unlike my delicate husband."

He almost regretted the jab when Kaze rolled away from him and disappeared completely into the massive fur lump. But, after half-an-hour of trying to block the cold from his mind, Xander felt a warm blanket silently sliding over his shoulders.  It was enough to lull him back to sleep. Xander smiled as his eyes drifted shut, counting his blessings that Kaze was such a forgiving man.

When he stepped out of bed in the morning and placed bare feet directly into a pile of snow, “forgiving” was amended to “patient and vindictive”. His yelp reverberated loudly enough that Xander half-expected servants to knock on the door, asking if all was well. Behind him, Kaze chuckled into his mountain of furs.

_ Oh, this meant war. _


	17. Fateful Meeting (Xander & Kaze)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander can't decide who the real prisoner is. (Xander & Kaze)
> 
> Just filling in the world a bit while I churn through other things. This is a quick look at Xander and Kaze's first meetings, trying to remain mostly canon compliant. I took a few liberties with the script to keep this short enough for a drabble - there's a chance I'll do a longer exploration piece at some point.

Xander had never seen anyone like him. He had fought Hoshido's ninjas before, of course - swift and resourceful, but easily broken against Siegfried’s might in open combat. A bloodied and shackled ninja without the advantage of terrain or surprise should have been nothing more than a toy, even for his naïve little sister. With a man like Gunter at her side, Xander had expected to see the ninja impaled against the hard, stone floor in a matter of moments, leaving the fire tribe woman to battle on alone.

And yet here this man - Kaze - was, holding his own. Deceptively nimble despite the pain he must be in, purposeful and precise with his attacks, this was no common soldier as his father had implied. Even bound as he was, Xander knew a master of his craft when he saw one. Sentencing him to death in such an ugly fashion, without the honor of fair combat or the option to win his freedom, turned the prince’s stomach. Someone so skilled deserved better.

As the thought crossed his mind, Corrin opened her stance a touch too far while fighting off a wild blow from the other - Rinkah. Xander saw the ninja's eyes narrow at the opening, shurikens in hand, ready to end this fight. The prince bit down on a warning cry to his sister, knowing that it would be too late. There was no way he could miss at this range.

But Kaze never let his weapons fly. His delay was enough for Gunter to catch the ninja in his leg, crippling him with a sharp cry. A breath later, and both captives lay beaten, awaiting judgement by King Garon. 

_ Why? _ Xander wondered.  _ Why didn't you kill her? _

His father’s words shocked Xander back to the present when the order to execute the prisoners shifted from his innocent sister's hands to his own bloody ones. Corrin screamed her protests against deaf ears.

The prince knew the command far too well - it was hardly the first time the need to be ruthless had fallen to him, and he doubted it would be the last. He hated such acts, even more so with his little sister begging for these two to be spared, but he knew disobedience would not be tolerated. Mercy bred weakness they couldn't afford.

_ That's true for you, too. You are a ninja, trained to kill efficiently whenever the opportunity arises. And yet, you hesitated. Now, your mercy sentences you to death. What a waste. _

Xander's grip tightened on Siegfried as he prepared to murder them where they stood, blocking out the pleading voices of his family. Still, something about Kaze’s gaze slowed his inevitable strike. The stone-faced ninja stared back at him with dispassionate violet eyes, fully accepting the consequences of his actions.

_ I wish I could make the same choice as you,  _ Xander realized. _ I want...I want to understand you. How can you so peacefully accept your death? What have you found more important than your duty? _

As Xander raised the pulsing dark sword to end the Hoshidans once and for all, he felt the familiar rush of his brother's magic beside him. In its wake, the prisoners lay devoid of life. 

Relief flooded through the eldest prince. No doubt this was another illusion that satisfied his father's demands for blood, yet protected Corrin's delicate heart. His brother had shown impressive aptitude for that sort of trick lately. How he admired Leo, both shrewd and kind-hearted behind the icy facade he wore to protect himself. If not for him, surely Xander would have gone mad under the weight of his own unconscionable actions years ago.

For now, a piece of his sister’s innocence had been saved. And perhaps, a piece of his own blackened heart as well.

When he finally set the two prisoners free, Xander barely registered Rinkah’s angry tirade. His gaze lingered on where the ninja had stood only seconds ago. He wondered what the other man thought as he silently appraised the crown prince before disappearing without a word.

_ I hope we meet again, Kaze, though it may be as enemies. I want to measure you by my own hand. _

* * *

 

There was nothing so surreal as wandering through an army of Nohrians and Hoshidans, wildly mismatched in culture, but still prepared to fight side by side at Lady Corrin’s command. Xander didn’t trust this uneasy truce. Although he had faith in his sister and would follow the lead of her innocent, forgiving heart to the end, that didn’t mean the rest of the army shared his love for her. He suspected Ryoma might, along with the other Hoshidan royalty (save perhaps their eternally suspicious younger prince), but the Hoshidan people were another matter. To protect her, Xander would need to get closer to them and weed out any threats.

He shifted his long strides to take him towards the communal training grounds. No doubt he could find a few retainers or other soldiers there at this hour. As he neared, a rich voice cracked through the air, punctuating rapid strikes that pierced the training dummy’s burlap casing.

He knew that sound.

“Is that you, Kaze?” he called out, hoping the other would register his question in the midst of his training.

The ninja, who had been barely visible as he flitted through the air with inhuman speed, stilled instantly. In a show of exceptional deference for an enemy nation’s prince, he fell to kneel at Xander’s feet, hand on his heart.

“Yes, Prince Xander. I apologize for not seeing you sooner,” Kaze replied seriously. He looked up to meet the prince’s eyes, sage locks still partially obscuring his vision after his profound genuflection. “Is there something you require of me?”

The words that had laid on Xander’s tongue since their last meeting in front of the Nohrian throne died in his mouth. Kaze probably barely remembered him, and if he did, it was certain to be in an unfavorable light considering their circumstances. What must this ninja think of him, a man who had killed so many of his Hoshidan brethren? A man who had almost murdered the other on the palace floor in a bald-faced mockery of justice and honor? 

Those unfathomable, intense purple eyes gave no insight as they stared at the prince silently, awaiting an answer.

Xander cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. However Kaze judged him, Xander couldn’t deny his curiosity. Not after the ninja’s choice to spare Corrin had haunted him ever since that day, spurring him to defy his father and trust his heart over his immediate calling as crown prince.

When Xander finally spoke, his voice rang clear and true, “There is much we could learn from each other. I believe it would be beneficial for us to fight side by side on the battlefield today. Is this agreeable to you?”

“Of course, Prince Xander,” Kaze responded. He bowed deeply enough that Xander missed the rare smile gracing his face ever-so-slightly. “I look forward to it.”


	18. Pitch Perfect (Kaze/Xander - Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander catches Kaze trying to pick out a tune on the piano. The lesson becomes a little bit more hands-on then planned.
> 
> (This chapter is written by Brill and is NSFW. It is based off of an intended scene that got cut from [A Song So Inspiring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6620125), which is SFW.)

Xander finds Kaze in the practice room, backlit by one of Nohr’s rare, radiant twilights.   
  
He leans in the doorway and watches the way the walls seem to catch fire, the window panes casting an orange-yellow glow on Krakenburg’s stone walls.  Kaze sits at the piano and picks out notes on the keyboard.  There’s a furrow to Kaze’s brow and a gleam in his eyes that brings to mind their sparring sessions during their trek through Valla; it’s the same appraising gaze, one that analyzes and calculates in the time it takes to blink.  
  
He listens as Kaze picks out a few notes and winces with his husband when a note falls too sharp across his ears.  Kaze sighs, shakes his head, and plucks at all the nearby keys until he finds what he wants before starting again, careful and slow.  
  
“If you hummed the tune for me, I could probably help you,” he says at last, chuckling when Kaze glances up at him and hums in response.  “I’ll surprise you one of these days, I promise.”  
  
“If you say so,” Kaze replies, his fingertips still brushing over the keys.  “Is it time for supper?  I’m -” he turns to look over his shoulder, wincing at the light that cuts across his violet eyes. “...Ah.  I truly _did_ lose track of time in here, then.”    
  
“Not quite.  We have some time.”  Xander smiles and sits next to Kaze, letting their bodies touch at the shoulders, elbows, knees.  “What were you playing?  Was that a Hoshidan melody?”  
  
Kaze lowers his eyes and looks away.  “It was a song from long ago,” he says at last, and seems content to let that serve as his answer.  
  
Xander feels a familiar worry bubble up in his chest at the way Kaze seems content to leave his own feelings as a shadowy outline in the sea of words he leaves unspoken.  Most of what little Xander knows comes from the clues Kaze drops as he moves; the way his face crumples sometimes as he sharpens his shuriken, the way his fingers clutch his purple scarf, the care with which he contemplates the circlet he wore during the Valllan war every night.  
  
Xander shuts his eyes and commits the melody to memory.  He will jot it down on composition paper later tonight when Kaze’s lost to sleep and ask Sakura about it when she comes for treaty renegotiations in a fortnight.  For now, he leans over and splays his fingers across the ivory, playing a few chords off the top of his head.  From the corner of his eye, he notices Kaze staring at him and smiles to himself.  
  
“I tried to do that,” Kaze admits, his voice low and perhaps a bit embarrassed.  “It...didn’t come out the right way.”  
  
“Chords were the hardest thing for me to learn.  It’s all about knowing the keys and the right progressions--once you know what notes go together, the rest falls into place.”  
  
“...Ah.  That makes...sense, I suppose.”  Kaze nods, as though he understands everything Xander’s saying, unaware of the way his brow furrows and his mouth turns down in confusion.  
  
Xander swallows a chuckle, contenting himself with watching Kaze’s unguarded reactions.  He stands and moves behind Kaze.  “Would you like me to show you the first chord I ever learned to play?”  
  
Kaze’s smile is wide and unrestrained as Xander leans over his shoulder.  “I doubt I will be very good.”  
  
“That comes with practice.  Take your hand and place it - almost.  Put your middle finger on that black key - no, the other one - like that.  Now put your pointer finger on - no, no, that’s - here, it might be easier to show you.  
  
Xander’s chin grazes Kaze’s shoulder as he covers his husband’s hand with one of his own.  “You put your three fingers on these keys, and then press down.”  Kaze presses, but too hard; the sound falls flat, instead of shimmering through the air.  Xander clicks his tongue, spreading his fingers over Kaze’s again.  “Almost.  You’ve got to have a gentler touch.   _Caress_ the keys, don’t just -”  
  
Xander freezes when Kaze’s tongue presses a thick, wet line to the skin beneath his earlobe, gently nipping and sucking before pulling away. “You have such lovely hands, Xander,” he murmurs.  “I think I’d learn better with a more _intimate_ lesson.”  
  
It’s so quiet that Xander hears his own heartbeat slam against his chest.  When gentle lips press against the fresh bruise, Xander turns his head and claims Kaze’s mouth in a kiss, leaving him breathless and blushing, smirking at the groan he draws from Kaze’s throat.  “A fair point,” he breathes, relishing the way Kaze shivers at the shape of his words and the way Xander’s fingertips sneak beneath the purple scarf to rest against his pulse.  
  
Xander steps back as Kaze tries to lean into him, chuckling as violet eyes widen.  He reaches down to rest a hand against Kaze’s back, catching him as his balance starts to fail. Xander leans down, brushing his knuckles over Kaze’s jaw, smiling as his husband’s eyes flutter shut with a pleased sigh.  He imagines they snap open again when Xander turns away, making for the door with broad, quick steps..  “Xander, you can’t possibly mean to -”  
  
“Close the door and lock it to make sure no one gets in? I absolutely do.”  He smirks as he pushes the door closed, the quiet _click_ seeming to echo in his ears.  “Lower the lid, Kaze.  Lean against it for me.”  
  
He hears Kaze scramble to obey, and Xander takes his time sorting through the keys and finding the right one; only when the tumbler slides into place does he turn around to look at Kaze leaning back against the piano, head tilted back, scarf tossed aside to let sunlight paint the pale column of his throat.  
  
“Not what I meant.” Xander mutters, but still walks up and presses his body to Kaze’s along their chests, arms, and thighs just the same. Kaze rolls his hips up, smothering a groan as their arousals brush and rub together.  
  
“You’re not complaining,” Kaze breathes, tilting his head back more, sighing when Xander mouths at the skin of his neck.  
  
“Not right now.”  Xander lifts his head to rake hooded eyes over Kaze’s face, watching violet eyes squeeze shut as he reaches down between them and _squeezes_.  “I will be if those clothes stay on you for much longer - I can’t show you how to properly touch the keys with them on.”  
  
Kaze’s chuckle is the sunlight that Nohr so desperately craves, something that never fails to make Xander’s cheeks and ears flush with warmth.  “I’d hate to be a disappointment,” Kaze whispers, and takes Xander’s other hand from where it rests on the piano to place it on his chest.  The tip of Kaze’s tongue teases the shell of Xander’s ear again, words both felt and heard spilling from those lips:  “Make me sing, Xander.”  
  
_Mine_. Xander feels the answering sentiment blaze through his dragon’s blood in a wave of fire and molten gold.  So he pushes his broad, calloused hands beneath the untucked front of Kaze’s shirt, pretending he’s moving his fingers across the keys as he touches Kaze’s skin. His thigh sliding between powerful, lithe legs as Xander grinds his hardening cock against his husband’s hip.  
  
Their lips meet again, and Xander coaxes Kaze’s shy, sweet tongue to move with his.  Their kiss is hot and open-mouthed this time, and Xander can taste the whimpers, sighs, and moans as his husband’s voice cobbles together a raw, lust-laced song of desire.  
  
“I - mmm - see what you m- _ah-_ mean now,” Kaze breathes, deft fingers coming to thread through and fist into Xander’s hair.  “It’s...delicate.”  
  
“A most delicate touch indeed,” Xander replies, his chuckles trickling into Kaze’s mouth even as he pulls away to speak.  “And a hard thing to master.”  
  
“I think - I get it, so we can - ah -”  
  
“Do you really?” Xander murmurs, ducking his head down to suckle at Kaze’s collarbone, relishing his lover’s cry as it drips down his spine to pool in his belly.  “I find that hard to believe.  And you’re singing such a pretty song for me.”  
  
“Xander, _please_!”  
  
“We don’t have anything,” Xander points out, pressing his thigh up and relishing Kaze’s sigh of relief.  “I’m not going to hurt you.”  
  
“Here -”  
  
Xander blinks as Kaze’s hand plunges into his pocket; his confusion turns into an amused huff when a small vial finds its way into his palm.  “Did you plan this just for me?” he asks, pressing the words into Kaze’s jaw.  
  
“I - don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kaze murmurs, turning his head to rub their cheeks together.  “A ninja never leaves the bedroom without being prep -  _ah_ , th-that’s going to leave a mark -”  
  
Xander smirks, pressing a kiss to the bruise blooming just beneath Kaze’s jaw before lifting his head to nip at Kaze’s ear, taking a moment to unbutton the front of Kaze’s shirt with one hand.  “Turn around,” he whispers, his voice heated with the embers pooling in his stomach.  
  
Kaze almost scrambles, grace forgotten as he curls his hands into fists and leans over the lid of the baby grand.  He pushes his ass out, trying to grind against Xander’s still-clothed erection.  One of his hands uncurls and sneaks down to paw at the laces to his trousers.  
  
With a chuckle, Xander presses his body along the length of Kaze’s back, reaching down and down and pinning Kaze’s hands to the lid.  “No need to rush,” he murmurs into the nape of Kaze’s neck as he grinds against Kaze’s ass, dragging his cock along the cleft.  “You take your time when you play to make sure you’re doing it right.”  
  
He reaches down, pushing his hand beneath Kaze’s shirt and teasing fingertips along his husband’s belly.  
  
“Like I said before, you treat your instrument like a lover.  You _caress_ it.”  
  
“ _Ah -_ ”  
  
“And _that,_ ” Xander murmurs, “is how you draw out its sweetest sounds.”  
  
Xander splays one hand across Kaze’s heartbeat; the other goes down and unlaces Kaze’s trousers.  Xander’s fingertips slip underneath Kaze’s smallclothes to brush against his cock, causing the other to press back into him and moan.  It’s a long, drawn-out sound that makes the dragon in Xander covet his treasure all the more, and he pushes down the back of Kaze’s pants just enough to expose his ass.  
  
“You can keep your touch firm, but not hard.  A little softness is good.”  He reaches over and takes the oil, spilling a little into his palm.  A faint, fresh scent fills the room, reminding him of lavender and mint, as he circles Kaze’s hole and presses his fingertips in.  
  
Kaze chokes bites out a curse, his body trying to chase Xander’s finger as it retreats.  “Impatient,” he chides, pressing his fingers forward again, this time to the first knuckle.  
  
“Xander -  _Xander_ -”  
  
“I think I like that song best,” Xander murmurs, licking the shell of Kaze’s ear as he works his finger in deeper.    
  
Kaze’s soft cries and heavy pants fill the room as Xander works him open, his motions teasing and slow as he shuts his eyes and smiles into Kaze’s shoulder.  He opens his eyes as he works a third finger in, and watches the way the sunlight casts their shadow on the wall.  They’re moving, writhing, sighing together, so close that Xander can’t tell where he ends and Kaze begins, like a chord carelessly scribbled on a manuscript.  He takes Kaze’s chin and lifts it, forcing Kaze to watch their shadows on the wall.  
  
“Look at us,” he whispers, giving Kaze’s ear one last kiss as he pulls his fingers out, undoes the laces of his own trousers, and slicks himself up.  There’s just enough oil for one more use in the vial, but leaves it be for now; he has plans for it.  
  
“What do you think, Kaze?” Xander asks, lining himself up as he murmurs the words into the crook of Kaze’s neck.  “Are you tuned well enough to play?”  
  
Kaze’s sob and the way he presses back against Xander is the only answer he gets.  “I need - Xander, I _need -_ ”  
  
“I know.  Shhh.”  
  
He presses forward into Kaze’s body, into tightness that has his eyes squeezing shut and his breath hissing out of him in a slow, steady rush.  Kaze whimpers and gropes behind him, fingers searching, until Xander takes his husband’s hand and guides it to rest on the back of his neck.  
  
Xander splays a hand across Kaze’s chest again, spreading his fingers wide so he can fit Kaze’s heartbeat in the palm of his hand.  “Are you all right?” Xander whispers, his other hand coming down to curl next to Kaze’s and run a  thumb over the other’s knuckles.  He listens to Kaze breathe in, out, in again--and then lose himself in small chuckles.  Xander crooks an eyebrow as Kaze bites his lip, trying to stifle them (and trying to keep his composure, too, because don’t those chuckles make Kaze’s contract in interesting ways around his prick).  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just - you’re so easy to read sometimes,” Kaze murmurs, and his fingers card through golden curls as he turns his head and kisses the corner of his husband’s mouth.    
  
Xander blinks, the realization coming to him.  “You acted that way on purpose.”  
  
Kaze’s profile smiles in response, one purple eye crinkling at the edges.  “Did I play the song well, _Maestro_?”  
  
Xander narrows his eyes, pulling almost all the way out of Kaze’s body and drawing a quivering whine from his husband’s throat.  
  
“All right, then,” he murmurs, pressing sloppy kisses just beneath Kaze’s jaw.  “I’m finished playing the part of the teacher.    
  
“Let me show you how a _master_ plays.”  
  
He presses back in, sharp and fast, making Kaze gasp and arch against him.  Kaze’s quickening heartbeat becomes the metronome by which he sets his pace; his moans, cries, and sighs become the measure by which Xander angles himself, how deep he goes, how much he switches his pace.  
  
Xander plays a song only he knows by heart, a little thrill snaking down his spine at the thought of Kaze not knowing what will come next.  
  
Xander’s hand snakes down, from Kaze’s heart to his groin, and dips just below the waist of Kaze’s trousers and smallclothes before pulling back up.  He pauses to grab the oil and spread the rest across his fingers with a careless tip of the container, until the vial is empty and his fingers drip with slick.  The fresh floral scent provides a sharp contrast to the heavy musk that clings to them as Xander uses Kaze’s body and voice and the way he comes undone to compose his finest sonata.  
  
“Xander,” Kaze whimpers, and Xander wonders how he missed it before, this lack of trembling in his voice and the breathlessness Kaze speaks with when Xander unspools his resolve.  “ _Xander_.”  
  
“Hmm?”  Xander leans down, pressing Kaze’s chest against the baby grand.  His fingers tease the hem of Kaze’s smallclothes, the oil dripping into the thatch of hair above Kaze’s cock, but don’t drop any lower  “What was that?”  
  
“Xander -  _Xan -_ ”  And then Kaze’s lost, his hands curling into fists against the wood and against Xander’s skull, hard enough to pull a few golden hairs loose.  He presses back against Xander, rutting, begging to be played.  
  
Xander’s resolve gives out, helpless to the needy little noises Kaze makes as his body races towards its peak.  His hand finally slips down lower, taking Kaze in hand and stroking, his cock feeling hot and hard and _right_ against his palm and fingertips.  He doesn’t bother teasing anymore, firm and fast as his other hand carves bruises into Kaze’s hip.  
  
“ _Ah -_ ”  
  
“Right there,” Xander murmurs.  “ _Perfect._ ”  
  
He licks the shell of Kaze’s ear and listens to the sweet, shrill sounds his husband makes as he comes, dirtying Xander’s palm and his smallclothes, muscles taut and hot and clenching.  
  
Xander’s eyes screw shut; he hisses through his teeth as he abandons his gentle pace and rides Kaze’s aftershocks.  He drinks in the soft little sounds Kaze makes as Xander’s rhythm slips, trembles, and crescendos.  He comes with his own groans muffled in Kaze’s hair, one of his hands covering Kaze’s and lacing their fingers together.  
  
Satisfaction settles across Xander shoulders in a warm, heavy mantle that draws a sigh from deep within him.  He grimaces as he pulls back and slips free, resisting the little thrill of pleasure that shocks through him at Kaze’s whimper.  “Shh,” he says, reaching down to rub small circles into Kaze’s back as he pulls out a kerchief and cleans them both up.    
  
Kaze watches him over his shoulder with hooded eyes, seeming content to keep his cheek rested against the piano’s black, lacquered wood.  Kaze’s eyes flutter as Xander pulls him back against his chest, and he sighs as he leans his head back against his husband’s shoulder.  With trembling hands, Kaze slaps Xander’s hands away as they tucks him in; Xander chuckles in turn, but doesn’t move for the long, easy minutes it takes for Kaze to do the laces of his own trousers.  
  
Xander leans down as soon as Kaze’s done, scooping him up and walking them both over to the loveseat.  “You seem content to let me do all the hard work,” he says, laughter threaded in his voice as Kaze makes a small noise and nestles his forehead into the crook of Xander’s neck.  
  
“Indeed, _Maestro_.”  One of Kaze’s eyes slide open, the side of his mouth crooking up.  
  
Xander growls at the title, warmth pulsing over his skin again.  “The things you do to me,” he mutters, feeling Kaze’s body shake a little with laughter.  “You must be feeling pretty proud of yourself, the way you played me back there.”  
  
“I just took your advice and used a delicate touch.”  Kaze’s smirk morphs into a yawn as he settles back in.  “I hope I performed adequately?”  
  
Xander opens his mouth to reprimand him, but his words drown in the loud, un-kingly yawn that heaves up through his chest and out of his mouth.  He could still say it, if he really wanted.  
  
But the last bits of sun fight against Nohr’s night and cast squares of bright, beautiful orange against the piano..  Kaze’s breathing begins to even out as his body begins to relax, his head slumping against Xander’s chest.  
  
He can’t bring himself to move, not when he’s feeling so warm and satisfied, and not when everything around him seems to be humming in harmony with everything else.  Not if it means waking Kaze.  
  
Xander shuts his eyes and drapes an arm over the back of the loveseat, the other slung around Kaze’s waist.  He lets the fragment of song he heard Kaze play repeat itself over and over in his head, turning it over in his mind, contemplating it as a jeweler would contemplate an uncut diamond.  
  
Kaze sighs, pressing closer to Xander’s heartbeat, and for this single, pitch-perfect moment, Xander is at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [shadowshrike](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike) for the encouragement, feedback, and grammar check she gave to this work. It would not exist without her help or her AU!
> 
> And thank _you_ for reading! My [tumblr's here](http://candi-all-the-time.tumblr.com) if you ever want to hit me up. I'm usually game for chatting about anything FE-related!
> 
> I will also be accepting requests! You can leave them here or send me an ask/chat on my Tumblr.


	19. An Illuminating Evening - AU (Xander/Saizo - Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Ryoma sent Saizo instead of Kaze that first night?
> 
> A prompt fill for Maribelle. This probably wasn't quite what you were expecting, but I have to thank you so much for the idea. The drabble was an absolute blast to write and turned into an interesting exercise in character exploration.
> 
> Warning - this chapter is explicit, but the sex is incredibly awkward. Xander and Saizo aren't exactly fans of one another.

There was something uncomfortably intimate about being offered another lord's retainer. That Xander accepted such an offer, from the crown prince of Hoshido nonetheless, spoke volumes about how desperately he needed this release. For the fifth time tonight (who could blame him for counting), the Nohrian prince considered turning on his heel and returning to his own tent. Surely Ryoma would understand how awkward a proposition this was and not take offense.

But then his throbbing headache returned, followed by a clench of his jaw, and sharp tension between his shoulder blades, and Xander remembered exactly why he had accepted in the first place. As much as he was loathe to admit it, his performance as a commander had suffered lately. Though Xander preferred appearing unapproachable and stern to his soldiers on the battlefield, lately the nagging pains from stress too-long ignored had turned his cool words into vicious ones. Most recently, it culminated in a series of rather cruel comments to Ryoma about the state of his spearmen, prompting the other prince to insist Xander find a better way to relax. His current routine obviously wasn’t working.

And so the crown prince of Nohr found himself in his current predicament, preparing to bed Ryoma's retainer to work off that stress. Not just any retainer - Saizo.

Xander didn't have anything personal against the man; honestly, the prince didn't know him other than reputation. Saizo the Fifth had earned an impressive name for himself around the Nohrian army in the days when they were enemies. Deadly, loyal, ruthless: not unworthy traits for a soldier.

It was Saizo's reputation around Hoshido that concerned Xander more. They called him hostile, ill-tempered, and blunt, all traits Xander didn’t desire in a bedmate. Saizo's unwavering devotion to his country and subsequent dislike of Nohr were hardly a comfort either. Xander could only trust Kaze was right about his twin; that Saizo, though gruff and prickly, wouldn't dare disappoint Ryoma, which is why the Hoshidan prince had suggested him in the first place. Personal feelings didn’t factor into the equation. 

Still, Xander couldn't help but wish that Ryoma had chosen someone he held some sort of affection for, or that Saizo shared more of his personality with his brother. Kaze had proven to be welcome company over their time together, and Xander preferred the prospect of sharing a bed with someone agreeable over an arrogant asshole, no matter how talented.

If he was going through with it, there was no use in delaying any longer. Steeling his posture into straightness (despite the renewed ache it brought to his back) Xander pulled open the flap of the tent Ryoma had indicated.

Saizo already sat in the center of the bed, waiting in a near-meditative state while wearing nothing but a simple, red robe. He had stripped his mask, revealing the face he hid from the world during his duties.

_ At least he’s rather handsome _ , mused Xander.

The twins shared a surprising number of facial features beneath that mask, including their angular jaw and thin but supple lips, and Xander suddenly wondered if they would look all that different at all, save their hair and eye color, had Saizo not lost his eye. He might guess Saizo had a slightly shorter, stockier build than his brother, who sported surprisingly long limbs and lithe muscle honed from the speed at which he moved on the battlefield, but there was no way to know for certain. Although Xander sparred with Kaze regularly, unlike most of the army (including a few untimely "accidents" from some of their female soldiers), he'd never happened across the man in the hot springs before.

"Prince Xander," Saizo's rough voice rang out from the bed. "What do you want tonight?"

Uncertainty shot through Xander at the straightforward question: what  _ did _ he want? He knew he was supposed to be enjoying a no-strings-attached romp, but standing here, listening to Saizo's emotionless voice demand his desires unraveled what little resolve he had to go through with it.

It wasn't as though Xander hadn't had flings before - they were practically mandated by his philandering father to gain 'experience' - but those inevitably proved more stressful than calming. He hated them.

Although he couldn’t bear to tell anyone, especially not Saizo, the prince of Nohr was a romantic beneath the practiced facade of an imperial figurehead. Detached, emotionless sex left him cold and unsatisfied. Xander would have to make do tonight; he had come too far to turn back without insulting both Saizo and Ryoma.

The prince cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure as he mechanically stripped off his shirt. The tent air held no chill, but a cold weight nevertheless settled into Xander’s bones. Trying to make some sort of conversation, he asked, “What are you prepared to do?”

“Anything.” 

Simple, direct. Much like the man himself. Xander tried not to cringe. 

“Perhaps you could start by being more polite,” the prince chided. He fought the urge to cross his arms in a defensive posture over his bare chest, instead working on the laces of his pants. Saizo’s eyes boring into him, judging, didn’t help.

The ninja resisted the urge to snort and replied, “If that is what you wish, milord, I will address you more respectfully. I am yours to command this evening.” 

The words fell strained from Saizo’s mouth, yet the tension in Xander’s chest eased a hair at their cadance. He couldn’t place it, but something about them felt comfortable. The familiar phrasing inspired a tiny warmth which fought back the icy uncertainty that threatened to derail their entire encounter before it began.

“Better,” Xander allowed, retaining his commanding tone. He couldn’t afford to let his guard down in front of this man, even given what they were about to do. “Let’s keep this simple then, shall we? I doubt you have any more desire for this than I do.”

“My only wish is for your satisfaction, whatever that may entail,” Saizo rumbled back. He still hadn’t moved from his perch on the bed as he awaited his lord’s orders. “What do you desire of me, milord?”

Xander bit back a comment about the use of honorifics in the bedroom. Although he normally disliked the distance they created between himself and his partner, the thought of Saizo calling Xander by his first name horrified him. If Xander could make it through the night without failing to perform it would be a miracle, given how unpleasant he found the thought of intimacy with this ninja.

_ What is the fastest way to end this? _

“All I need is your mouth,” Xander decided at last. Fully nude, he sat on the edge of a nearby chair designed for lounging (among other things, he imagined) and spread his knees to give Saizo easy access.

“As you wish, milord,” Saizo returned, unfolding his legs so he could slide down to kneel at Xander’s feet. He moved with more grace than the prince thought possible for such a harsh man. Without any hesitation, Saizo leaned in to mouth at Xander’s flaccid member, but the prince stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Xander tried not to grimace when he asked, “Before you begin - what is it you’d like in return?”

Confusion flickered over Saizo’s typically blank features. “I don’t understand the question, milord.”

“If you will be servicing me, I don’t wish to leave you without your own satisfaction.”

“You are not my liege,” Saizo grumbled, a slight bite overtaking the polite tone he had adopted. “There is nothing I want from you. All I desire is to carry out Lord Ryoma’s orders to fulfill your sexual needs.”

Xander almost thought to protest - if he insisted that his own happiness rested on reciprocating Saizo’s attentions, then the man would likely relent - but honestly, he would rather not return the favor if he didn’t have to. 

That truth filled his heart with shame; what kind of prince didn’t care for the comfort of his lovers? Then again, Saizo was hardly a  _ lover _ .

“Fine,” Xander acquiesced. “Go ahead.”

“As you wish, milord.”

Xander closed his eyes while surprisingly gentle hands cupped him and a warm, wet mouth lapped at his dick, encouraging it to fill out. It felt...nice. It couldn’t compare to the euphoric passions of lovemaking, but at least it guided him towards some manner of repose. Xander tried to drift into the unfamiliar pleasure and allow his troubles to fall from his shoulders for a time. 

_ Relax _ ...

It wasn’t working. Not for lack of skill - a deft tongue tugged and teased at his length between the careful massage of yielding lips and firm fingers, drawing forth several low groans as the prince rapidly approached full hardness - but whenever Xander let his eyes slide open it reaffirmed that the source of his pleasure was Saizo. That thought alone instantly caused Xander’s body to tense, undoing the ninja’s hard work. 

At this rate, finishing would take forever. He needed to do  _ something _ so the man on his knees wasn’t so...so...Saizo.

Acting on instinct, Xander threaded his hands lightly in Saizo's hair, obscuring his view of the ninja. Maybe that would be enough. To his surprise, the slicked back locks gave way easily, falling down his face and covering his damaged eye with only a soft tousle. The rest of the scarlet hairs messily sprawled over his ears and settled around his cheeks.

Saizo’s new, disheveled look sent an unexpected thrill through Xander. He didn’t know whether that was simply because it disguised Saizo’s stern identity, turning him into a sultry-eyed lover rather than retainer to the crown prince of Hoshido, or because it framed his handsome face so attractively. Either way, it was working for Xander.

The man on his knees took full advantage of Xander’s sudden change of heart. A little light sucking at the head, enough to arouse but not satisfy, earned the ninja insistent pressure at the back of his head, pleading for more. As a servant, it was his place to oblige.

Xander gasped as he watched the Hoshidan ninja effortlessly take all of him in one, long plunge. That gasp gave way to a series of rolling moans, each one timed to a slide of moist lips or a swipe of tongue. Mercilessly, the ninja sucked harder, faster. He let his rhythm build Xander’s orgasm at an alarming rate, mindless of his own ability to breathe as the prince’s drool-slicked cock squelched with every thrust. Fingers more used to gripping a sword than caressing a lover twisted in the ninja’s messy mop, clutching onto the other for dear life. 

Xander knew he was close. Fighting the urge to keep his hands firmly entrenched in those wild locks, he let one hand tap the ninja on his shoulder, trying to warn the other when words were lost to grunts and groans of ecstasy. The ninja answered by closing his eye and pulling Xander down as far as he could. Xander swelled and twitched in his mouth, unable to hold off any longer. He came down the Hoshidan’s throat with a long, satisfied moan, slumping back in the chair.

Once he was certain Xander had completely finished, Saizo climbed back to his feet, cooly appraising the crown prince.

“Is that all you require, milord?” he asked, voice even rougher than usual. Saizo tried to run a hand through his hair to slick it back again, but it refused to obey him, remaining charmingly disheveled around his unmasked face.

Xander sighed, honestly wishing for silence more than anything. At least that was easy to obtain.

“Yes, Saizo. Thank you, you performed well. You may take your leave.”

Saizo bowed, causing his unkempt locks to hide both eyes briefly, then turned on his heel and exited without a word. Behind him, Xander pushed himself over to the bed. He closed his eyes, trying futilely not to think too deeply about what just happened, lest he render Prince Ryoma’s gift useless.

The image of a face like Saizo’s but not merged with the memory of a ninja on his knees. The prince’s heart itched and ached at that shadowy silhouette in his mind’s eye, quietly murmuring that there was something he was missing. When Xander finally drifted to sleep, the stirring yet distressing images followed him into his dreams, tinged by the lush greens of Hoshido’s forests.

* * *

Saizo crept into the tent he and Kagero shared next to Lord Ryoma's without a sound. She wasn't asleep yet, meditating in the center partition as he arrived. Her eyes slid open at his entrance, tracing Saizo's movements as he retreated to his own private area.

"Hm..." Kagero's small, contemplative sound carried easily in the soundless black of night.

"What?" he grunted in return.

She didn't answer him directly, but she didn't have to. He knew what he must look like in the dim lighting where color bled away and only nebulous shapes remained, even to the eyes of ninja. With no mask and his missing eye hidden by long, messy locks, the resemblance most people said the twins lacked was uncanny. Saizo had walked into the tent with Nohr's prince as himself, but at Xander's hand, he had left as Kaze.

"You were right then," Kagero returned a beat later, not quite an answer to Saizo's question, but not unexpected either. They had worked (and slept) together too long to need every thought spoken aloud in order to be understood.

Saizo turned away from the voice to start his evening routine and replied simply, "Yes."

"Does he know?"

"Not yet," he grunted.

It didn't matter if she spoke of Xander or Kaze; Saizo believed neither was aware of the crown prince's feelings for Saizo's brother. Xander's uncertainty in what he had asked of the gruff ninja tonight displayed his ignorance regarding his own wishes. Similarly, his twin's subtle sulking behind cool stares and placating smiles served as both confirmation that Saizo had stolen yet another coveted opportunity from the younger sibling and also proof Kaze believed Xander held no love for him in return. 

Some might call such a relationship sad. Saizo preferred the word 'safe'.

Believing Kagero had finished her questioning for the night, he laid down on the hard mat, ready for sleep to claim him, but one final query slithered through the darkness into his ears.

"Will you tell him?" A pause before she offered her opinion on the situation, knowing it unwelcome, "It might make him happy."

Saizo's brusque answer cut as unerringly as the man himself.

"Never."


	20. Opening Shot (Niles & Midori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori asks Niles to teach her archery.
> 
> I simply couldn't hold off on writing about Midori anymore, so here's a silly little piece to take the edge off of what's currently going on in Forbidden Nights. Written largely because I'm so excited the weather is good enough to pull out my bow again.
> 
> Warnings for Niles being, well, Niles.

Turn. Lunge. Draw. Shoot. 

Niles danced through the movements with practiced ease and pegged the center of his target through muscle memory alone. At this range and with this bow, taking time to aim was a luxury he didn’t need. This kind of training was more meditation than learning - keeping his skills sharp for his liege. 

Fluidly, Niles hands stroked another shaft in his quiver, ready to repeat that shot a dozen more times.

But as his body thrust itself into the familiar repetition of strain and release, his mind wandered from the training grounds to another variation of that rhythm. A pleasurable fantasy where the sweet tension that had built between him and another, stoked through teasing words and flirtatious touches, swelled until it burst. A forbidden temptation, all the more satisfying for its taboo. What carnal torture it was to restrain himself from the exotic, dark, and downright  _ sensual _ grace of the other. 

...who would be easier to fantasize about if his kid wasn’t hiding (poorly) in the shadows of the training ground watching Niles’ every move.

Biting back a sigh, Niles dropped his bow to his side and addressed the wide-eyed phantom with a smile, “What brings you here today, little mouse?”

Having been discovered, Midori timidly stepped forward into the training grounds. She wore a simple black and taupe dress of heavy linen, well suited for combat, and carried a child’s recurve bow in fidgeting hands.

Niles recalled fondly how difficult it was for the little girl to convince Kaze she should be allowed to learn how to wield a weapon once she moved into the castle proper. It had taken a score of puppy-dog eyes, endless promises to put her apothecary work first, and approval by King Xander himself to get the champion to relent. 

In the end, Niles suspected Kaze only agreed because he worried about Midori protecting herself when she wandered the Nohrian woods alone. She wasn’t quite as slippery as her father, but she had youth’s love of adventure. Kaze knew neither he nor Xander would always be able to look after her.

“I apologize for disturbing you Mast...Niles,” she corrected herself. Her parents had been trying to break that habit of calling all adults ‘master’, much to Niles’ disappointment. “I just wanted to see you shoot, and you’re never here during the normal hours.”

“Maybe there is a reason for that,” Niles suggested a little too harshly. When her eyes automatically dropped and he could feel a groveling session coming on (which he personally didn’t mind, but Leo would have his hide if he let the girl carry on), he amended, “But I suppose I can make an exception today. Now, what could possibly make you so interested in me, little lady?”

Midori lit up like she always did when she saw the opportunity to learn something new, “Well, back in Igasato, they only taught us kids the art of kyudo. I don’t know if you’ve heard of it, but it’s more like meditation with a yumi than proper shooting like you do. I want to learn to hunt while I’m collecting herbs so I can help more people.” She gestured at Niles’ bow with her own shyly. “These bows and your kind of archery seem much better for that. I was hoping, maybe, you could teach me? Or at least let me watch so I can learn?”

Niles snorted at the preposterous idea of him teaching a child anything. “I’m sure your father can arrange for a proper archery teacher if you just ask with that adorable little smile. He’s a sucker for a cute face.”

“But I want to learn from you!” Midori complained, her cheeks puffing up in an angry pout.

“Oh? You’d best watch your tone, then.”

The little girl peeped and blushed when she realized how rude she had sounded. Ashamed, she dropped her head and tried again, “I’m sorry Niles, but I just think you’re the best. You’re out there with father all the time. He doesn’t trust anyone else to watch his back with a bow like you.”

Ah, so this was about more than learning to hunt; she wanted to prove herself to Kaze. Apparently, she’d decided there was no better way to do that than to study under the man she’d seen at her father’s side the day they met. 

Kaze wouldn’t be thrilled, naturally, but who was Niles to deny a young lady trying to earn her independence?

“Fine,” Niles relented. “I will teach you to take one shot today. Anything more than that, and you’ll need to get your father’s permission.”

“Thank you so much!” Midori squealed brightly, instantly bounding over to his side. 

Niles couldn’t resist an amused smirk at her antics. It was good to see her smiling and laughing more freely since she’d been removed from Igasato. They hadn’t broken her spirit, and now they would never have the chance.

“Okay, Midori, stand like this: hips opposite your target. Now, nock the arrow -- no, no, that fletch needs to be up or your shot will miss its mark. Split your fingers like so and pull with just the fingertips, any more and you won’t get a clean release. When you draw back, you’ll follow down the arrow with your eye to the target and shoot when your hand reaches here on your cheek. Got it?”

Midori nodded through the explanation, little fingers wrapping too tightly around the grip of her bow and tongue slipping out as she concentrated on the plethora of steps she’d been given. She drew the string back with immense determination.

Niles barely refrained from snickering when Midori brought the arrow up to her eye and her far one automatically slid shut. If he didn’t know better, he might have thought she was mocking his eyepatch.

One long breath - a holdover from her training in kyudo - and the arrow flew through the air. It was a touch weak and stabbed into the target a few ticks off-center, but all-in-all a decent shot for a first attempt.

Midori bubbly giggles spilled across the training grounds, “I did it! Look, I hit it! Thank you so much, Niles!”

“Not bad,” Niles allowed, the most praise he could muster in the face of her overflowing enthusiasm.

“I’m going to go ask father if I can get more instruction from you right away!” Midori continued with a giant grin. “I’m sure he won’t say no when he sees how much I’ve learned from just my first shot.”

Niles ginned back, though his was significantly more sinister, and encouraged her, “Go on, then. If you rush, you can probably catch him before dinner.”

Midori bowed to him hurriedly, thanking him at least twice more, and scurried off to find Kaze. Niles waited for ten seconds to pass before he followed in her footsteps. He wanted to see the pained look on daddy’s face when his precious child asked for “Uncle Niles” to be her archery teacher.

Ah, sweet agony.


	21. The Sinister Black Dog (Kaze/Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander brings a puppy home for Kaze.
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of animal abuse and death. Seriously, this is a depressing one, guys. You asked to hear more about Kaze's training and that's what this is.

“Kaze, take a break. I have a surprise for you,” Xander said, trying and failing to hide his smile.

“Hm?”

His husband glanced up from his current report with curious purple eyes. Xander didn’t often ask  _ him _ to do less paperwork. It wasn’t that Kaze didn’t diligently complete all the tasks expected of him, pouring over intelligence reports and advising Xander in turn, but he certainly spent as little time as possible at his desk. As he had always been, he was a man of actions over words.

So when Xander lifted the little chocolate and ivory puppy up to where Kaze could see, running fingers through its soft fur with a delighted smile, he was surprised when Kaze didn’t move to pet the darling creature himself. If anything, the champion recoiled, his eyes turning dark and guarded.

“Xander...What…” Kaze couldn’t seem to finish his sentence.

“You remember that Ivy whelped a few months ago, yes?” Kaze nodded slowly - he didn’t spend much time with the dogs, but he remembered Xander telling that story after his last hunting trip with Leo. “Well, there were a few pups left unclaimed. I know how much you adore animals, and I thought you might want one to raise as your own. You could come hunting with us.”

“That’s very kind of you Xander, but I believe that bonding time is best spent between you and your brother,” Kaze replied with a tight, polite smile.

“I’m sure Leo would…”

Kaze shook his head and returned to his work, avoiding eye contact with the tiny fuzzball now trying to squirm out of Xander’s arms. “Even if he agrees, you know that we’re both far too busy to raise a pet, Xander. I’m sorry, but I have to insist that someone else take it.”

Xander frowned at Kaze’s deflection. His husband didn’t often avoid speaking of his feelings anymore, not unless it was tied to the fragments of his past that he had tried to bury. Had some past experience made him afraid of dogs? The king supposed it was possible Kaze had lived through a traumatizing encounter or two with the local wolves while growing up in a mountain village.

It didn’t matter at the moment - there was a time and place to push Kaze’s boundaries, and during work was not it. Although Kaze’s behavior caused worry to rattle in Xander’s chest, he decided to leave it be for now. 

“I understand,” Xander lied, scritching behind the puppy’s ears. “It’s too late for me to bring him back now, but I’ll get him set up next door and see that he finds a good home tomorrow morning.”

Kaze glanced up again, this time with a more genuine smile. “Thank you, Xander. I have enough work to keep me here through dinner, but I will see you afterward?”

“Of course, love,” Xander answered, returning his smile.

His questions could wait for the evening.

* * *

 

When Kaze wasn’t waiting for him in their chambers after dinner, Xander knew something was wrong. His husband had never paid much mind to missing a meal (not that Xander could claim to be much better when traversing the depths of his paperwork), but after so many scares with kidnappings and threats on their lives, he only arrived late to bed when there was trouble brewing. Perhaps he’d finally discovered a pattern to those gang skirmishes near the outer walls that had been plaguing them for weeks.

Resolving to find Kaze and remind him of the hour, Xander returned to his husband’s study with quick, long strides. The slightly ajar door revealed an empty chair in front of Kaze’s desk, awakening a low rumble of concern in Xander’s head. That murmur rolled into a full roar when he pushed the door open and saw his husband.

“Kaze…? Are you okay?” he asked, though he already knew the answer.

His champion sat curled against the wall of the study, cowering from an exuberant pile of fur that flopped happily in his general direction. To Xander’s alarm, Kaze seemed to be trembling faintly as the puppy stumbled closer. If this situation wasn’t so obviously distressing to his husband, he would have laughed.

The Champion of Nohr, terrified of a puppy.

Taking mercy on his husband, Xander scooped up the wandering pup and apologized, “I’m sorry, Kaze, someone must have accidently let him out. I’ll make sure he’s properly chained.” 

Kaze nodded numbly back, not meeting Xander’s gaze. When it became clear Kaze was still too shaken to speak, the king sighed, “I came to tell you that it’s time for bed. We can discuss this in our chambers after I put him away.” He smiled as reassuringly as he could. “You don’t need to be ashamed of fearing dogs.”

“I’m not…” Kaze began to protest weakly. His voice gave out and he closed his eyes to regain his composure. “I will see you in our chambers shortly. Thank you, Xander.”

“Of course,” Xander assured him, leaving as swiftly as possible with the fluffy troublemaker, so he could give Kaze the time alone he needed to gather himself. 

Even if Kaze wasn’t willing to admit his phobias, Xander hoped he could help calm the other down before bed. It was unsettling, seeing Kaze petrified like that. The man had faced down princes and monsters and dragons without so much as flinching, yet a mere puppy seemed to nearly reduce him to tears. 

Xander sternly reminded himself that even the bravest warriors had their secret vulnerabilities. It only followed that Kaze, fearless as he seemed, would be no exception.

After locking away the tiny creature with plenty of food, water, bedding, and toys to last the night, Xander turned on his heel and marched back towards their bedroom. Thankfully, when he arrived Kaze had already prepared for bed and sat half-propped up against the headboard. He remained unusually mute, only nodding a greeting to his husband when Xander began stripping down for sleep as well.

As soon as Xander settled on the bed at Kaze’s side, his champion quietly rolled over and clung to him like a man drowning, his face turned against Xander’s skin so the emotions flitting across it could only be felt, not seen. Xander reflexively engulfed his distraught husband in strong arms while the furrow in his brow deepened.

“Kaze, what’s on your mind?” he prodded gently, petting sage locks in an attempt to calm the other down. It worked a little. Kaze’s death grip on his sides loosened, but he still didn’t meet Xander’s concerned gaze.

“You don’t want to know,” Kaze mumbled back.

“I’m certain I do,” Xander countered gently. “I haven’t seen you so distressed in over a year. I want to support you.” His husband said nothing. He simply continued taking shaky breaths that brushed across Xander’s chest. “Please, Kaze. Trust me with this.”

“It’s…” Kaze shook his head, tangling his silky strands around Xander’s fingers. After another pregnant pause, he tried again, “I will tell you, but please let me stay here. I can’t…”

When he faltered a second time, Xander carefully interceded, “I promise you’re safe here. I won’t think any less of you.”

“Don’t say that until you know what happened,” Kaze muttered, tucking his chin further to rest his forehead against Xander’s collarbone.

It was with a hefty, shuddering breath that Kaze began his tale. His voice remained curiously devoid of emotion in an attempt to distance himself as far as possible from his memories, even as he recalled them. 

“When we were young ninja, just old enough to handle the responsibilities of a pet, each of us chose a puppy to raise. Our job was to keep it healthy and happy. At first, we thought something so nurturing was a strange mission for a ninja, but our masters told us that raising puppies would prove we could care for all of our lord’s needs one day.

“Inevitably, we grew attached to them. Rumors flew about a lucky few being allowed to keep their charge if they performed well enough, which made us all work even harder. That year, our other training became significantly more severe, and the puppies provided a welcome distraction from our otherwise constant torment. That is until...”

Xander let Kaze trail off and continue in his own time, though anxiety fluttered inside him as Kaze’s silence dragged on. Xander had long since learned that the clan’s involvement in Kaze’s life almost always indicated something sinister at play. The drops of wetness that pooled against his skin as Kaze tried and failed to remain emotionally detached from his retelling confirmed his fears. 

Xander expected the worst, or at least what he  _ thought _ was the worst. It wasn’t enough.

“Over a year later, we were asked to appear before the council with our dog for judgement,” Kaze finally continued, his voice only a whisper. “They...they took the dog from us and told us to kill her.” Xander’s fingers dug into Kaze’s shoulder involuntarily, but his husband didn’t flinch at the sharp sensation. Kaze barely even felt it over the grief threatening to choke him. “When we refused to end our companion’s life, they gave us another ultimatum: kill the dog or they would torture her in front of us until we obeyed. You can imagine what we chose.”

“Why would they do that?” Xander asked through gritted teeth. 

He was no stranger to carrying out horrific orders, even murdering innocents, and those actions taken in his father’s name tortured his dreams to this day. But even King Garon hadn’t required his son murder an animal he had raised as his own, as family.

Kaze answered cold and calm, seemingly by rote, “The lesson aimed to teach us three things: Firstly, to obey orders. The consequences for defiance would always be worse than the order itself. Secondly, that death could be mercy. And finally, that attachments were a weakness. The deeper the bond you formed with another, the easier it would be to hurt you.” He gripped Xander tighter again, with enough force that the king found it difficult to breathe. “I...I often failed at the last lesson.”

“Often? You can’t mean…”

“Most others only went through that kind of training once. But when Tatsuo thought I was still too soft, he had me repeat it. I couldn’t learn to detach myself no matter what I did. Every time was...agony,” Kaze explained and his voice at last cracked under the strain. Exhausted wine-colored eyes found the courage to meet Xander’s own, overflowing with tears of shame. 

“That wasn’t your fault. You had no choice,” Xander soothed. “You are still a good man, and I am proud to be your husband.”

He began wiping away the wetness at rolled down Kaze’s cheeks, but the other jerked violently from his grasp.

“Xander, I’ve killed innocents whose only mistake was trusting me to take care of them! Right before I...they always looked up and...they  _ trusted _ me...I…”

Kaze collapsed against his husband again, unable to continue. Silently, Xander cursed whatever cruel twist of fate had doomed such a sweet soul to the life of a ninja. He held Kaze through his despairing, heart-wrenching sobs. 

In Xander’s mind, this only served to drive home how brave his champion was. Every lesson of Kaze’s childhood had taught him that love and intimacy only brought suffering, and yet he had dared to follow his heart against clan and country to build a relationship with the first prince of Nohr. Xander thanked the Dusk Dragon for his blessings. He prayed he could prove himself worthy of such devotion.

Once Kaze had calmed a little, tears wrung dry from the torrent of his guilt, Xander tried addressing him again, “I apologize for pushing you earlier, Kaze, and thank you for being honest with me. Know that none of this changes my love for you.” 

The king paused to squeeze his husband and kiss his hair adoringly. Ever-so-faintly, Kaze pressed back into the affectionate, physical reminders that Xander would not abandon him. Only once his champion’s shudders stilled completely under loving touches did Xander dare continue.

“However, I would still like you to consider fostering a dog one day.”

Kaze half sat up in a horrified panic. “I can’t! After what I...I…”

“It doesn’t have to be now,” Xander shushed him and encouraged Kaze to relax his head against the warm body beneath him once again. “I know it won’t be easy, but I think proving to yourself that you’re capable of caring for a dog without incident would be a positive experience for you. I promise that if you do decide you want to try, I will be there with you every step of the journey. You won’t be facing the memories alone.”

Without moving, the champion whispered back, “I don’t know if I will ever be ready. But thank you.”

“That’s not something you need to worry about tonight, my love.” Xander leaned over to blow out their bedside candle and sunk deeper under the covers, never letting go of Kaze. “Let me tell you a tale to clear your mind, and we’ll both get some sleep.”

It was his trump card when peaceful slumber seemed impossible - a bedtime story. Neither would admit to finding solace in such a childish thing, but Kaze nuzzled close to Xander’s heart so he could listen to its steady beating and feel the rumble of his husband’s words just the same. 

So close, the rhythm of Xander’s storytelling reminded Kaze of distant thunder - a sound called the Dawn Dragon’s breath back in Hoshido - and it beckoned him to rest his eyes. Just like when he was younger and lonelier, the gentle, deep vibrations promised Kaze that he would be safe from his nightmares. How blessed he felt to have found another dragon to guard his dreams in Nohr.

Only when Xander was certain his husband had finally given into the sweet embrace of sleep did his words grind to a halt, swallowed up by a yawn of his own. Settling over Kaze protectively, he let his mind drift away, dreaming of a world where the scars Tatsuo had left finally faded so completely that Kaze didn’t even remember his name. Perhaps then, they could pick out a puppy to raise together. Perhaps then, Kaze’s loving smiles wouldn’t seem so blinding because of the unshed tears they too often followed.

_ One day,  _ Xander thought as he lost himself to slumber. _ I promise, Kaze. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Siegbert joins them in the castle, the whole family goes to get him a hunting dog. Kaze toughs it out for Midori's sake, and they both eventually end up falling in love with the ball of fluff.


	22. The Gift of Family (Midori & Siegbert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With father's day around the corner, Siegbert struggles to feel at home in his new family.
> 
> Takes place after Forbidden Nights, a few months after Siegbert is officially adopted.

“You look sad, brother. What’s the matter?”

Siegbert startled from the journal he had been impatiently tapping with his quill, the words he was searching for failing to bubble up in his mind, so they could spill out onto the page. He glanced over his shoulder to find Midori staring at him with a cocked head and an adorably concerned crease in her brow. 

The little Hoshidan girl had only been his sister for a few months, but he couldn’t help the small smile that broke through his frustration when he saw her like this. Just like her father -  _ their father _ , he reminded himself, though he struggled to think of Nohr’s Champion that way - she had such a caring heart. An annoying penchant for sneaking up on people, too.

“I’m fine, Midori,” he replied gently and set down his quill next to the inkwell. “What brings you here? Is there something you require of me?”

Hopping up onto the chair next to him, the girl huffed seriously, “Don’t lie to me, Bert.”

Ah, yes, the nickname Midori and Lady ( _ Aunt _ ) Elise had given him when he first arrived. The men had ignored their little naming game, but once Aunt Camilla insisted their choice was perfect, the name had stuck.  _ “It means ‘bright’,” _ she had said.  _ “And that is exactly what you will be for Nohr, precious nephew: a bright star that gives us hope for the future.”  _

Siegbert still wasn’t used to it. His step-family always called him Sig or Siggy, and though the new moniker was a nice reminder that he had moved onto bigger and better things, it also made him feel even more out of place. He wasn’t the same person at the castle as he was back in his village; he couldn’t be.

“...You don’t like it when I call you that, do you?” Midori mumbled dejectedly, scuffing her feet against the chair. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you more upset.”

Siegbert had been so distracted by his own thoughts the he didn’t respond fast enough, and now he hurt his sister’s feelings. Wonderful. He fought the urge to sigh and rub at his headache. 

“No, Midori, there’s no need to apologize. I simply have a lot on my mind.”

“But you still don’t like it,” she observed. It wasn’t quite a question, but he felt she deserved an answer anyway.

“I have a difficult time getting used to it. To all of this, if I’m being honest,” he sighed. “A year ago, my biggest dream was to be allowed to train for knighthood one day. Now everyone expects me to become the next ruler of Nohr and live up to King Xan...father’s legacy.”

Tucking her heels up onto her chair so she could rest her chin on her knees, a gesture that anyone else in the palace would have scolded her for, Midori mused in that young but too wise voice of hers, “I can understand that. I had a really hard time coming here, too. I didn’t have to leave my family like you did, but it was still pretty lonely especially with all the nasty nobles.” Her nose scrunched up in disgust and Siegbert tried not to laugh.

“Now, Midori, you know that the nobles are very important people. As a child of the king, you should be careful who you say such things to.”

“But you agree with me, don’t you, Siegbert?”

“As the future king of Nohr, I’m required to say no,” he reasoned, fighting to keep a serious expression.

Midori smiled back knowingly, “But as my brother, you say ‘yes’?” When he tactfully didn’t reply, she kept talking, “In any case, I don’t know if I could have done it if our dads and aunts and uncles weren’t so nice. And now I’ve got you, too! And you’ve got me, of course, so if something’s bothering you, you should just tell me. I promise, I’m really good at fixing people up!”

Siegbert merely shook his head. “That’s very kind of you Midori, but I’m afraid this isn’t something that can be fixed with one of your medicines.”

“I’m good at more than just medicines. As your sister, it’s my duty to make sure you’re happy, no matter how tough it is. Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to help?” she tried again. She fixed him with the same wide-eyed stare that his dogs used to when they begged for scraps at the table.

Another sigh forced itself from Siegbert’s lungs. His goal had to been to complete this task alone, something that should have been easy for the heir to Nohr’s throne, but he would be lying to himself if he said he couldn’t use some assistance. It had been hours now and the journal beneath his aching fingers was as blank as it had been when he began.

“I suppose there is something,” Siegbert admitted. Midori immediately perked up, perched silent and attentive at the edge of her seat. “Do you...Do you have any ideas of what I could acquire for our dads on father’s day?”

“Ooooh!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “That’s your problem! I thought you were super upset about your studies or something, ‘cause Father always talks about how you work yourself too hard just like Papa, and that you might need some special tea to help you relax.”

_ Kaze said that about me? Was he the one who sent her here? _ Siegbert wondered to himself. Maybe the mysterious champion thought of the young man as his son more than he suspected.

That was Siegbert’s biggest issue trying to think of appropriate gifts: he didn’t know his new family yet. At least, not well enough to guess at their true feelings and desires. He didn’t want to insult anyone, especially not King Xander after he had been so considerate as to welcome a commoner into his home.

“Well, I can  _ definitely _ help with thinking up gifts. I remember how scary my first father’s day was here ‘cause I didn’t really know Papa and I’d never had a dad before, but I’ve learned a  _ lot _ since then,” Midori confirmed gleefully. “Don’t worry, I’ve got enough ideas for both of us!”

She jumped to her feet and patted the young man’s shoulder. The gentle bump rustled his scarf and royal armor - presents from his new dads when they first welcomed him into their family. With a soft chuckle, he returned the pat on his sister’s head, making her green pigtails with flecks of purple and gold (woven in by Camilla and Elise no doubt) sway against her cheeks.

“Thank you, little sister.”

“Anytime, Bert!” Her eyes widened and then fell when she remembered their earlier conversation. “Er, Siegbert. Sorry.”

“No, Bert is fine,” he assured her, his slight smile enough to sell the truth in his words. “It’s simply new to me. It will take me time to adjust, but that doesn’t mean I love you or this family any less. I only hope I can prove to be worthy of it.”

Midori face fell. “Don’t say that. You don’t have to be ‘worthy’ of family. No matter what, you’re my big brother now, and we’ll take care of each other, okay?”

Seeing tears welling in Midori’s eyes that he didn’t quite understand but vehemently wished weren’t there, Siegbert acquiesced. 

“Okay, Midori. I promise, I’ll always protect you, little sister.”

“And I’ll protect you too,” she declared with a firm nod. “Now, let’s see what ideas you’ve got.”

He coughed uncomfortably, “About that…”

“Starting from scratch, huh?” she asked with a giggle. Siegbert blushed and glanced back at the blank page. “Well, that’s to be expected for your first time. Now, let’s get cracking, Bert!”


	23. Pyrrhic Pardon - AU (Garon & Xander/Kaze)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Garon learns of Kaze and Xander's relationship (Conquest Path AU).
> 
> I may eventually pull out all the Conquest stuff into its own fic since that 'verse it has a wholly different series of events than FN, but since this was a specific request, I've decided to include it here for now.

“Father, you requested my presence?”

King Garon’s thunderous glower shot a spike of worry down the crown prince’s spine. This was no normal war meeting; he was about to be punished for something. The problem was, Xander didn’t know what he had done.

Garon spat viciously, “Iago has informed me of your treachery, Xander. I warned of you of the price of disobedience!”

Xander’s visage darkened at the name of the king’s treacherous illusionist. They were so close to the Hoshidan throne and ending these senseless deaths - anything that man was scheming would prove a complication he didn’t need.

“What did Iago tell you? I assure you, I have been nothing but faithful to your orders,” Xander confidently replied.

“I thought you might say that, Prince Xander, which is why I brought evidence of your insubordination.”

A wicked cackle from the tent’s entrance drew Xander’s furious glare. Of course the slimy sorcerer was here in person. Xander would take great pleasure in beating the twisted grin from Iago’s face for falsely accusing him of treason.

But when he saw what proof Iago held in tow, the prince’s scowl faltered. The tactician shoved a shackled ninja to his knees in front of the two royals.

“Kaze…!” Xander breathed, ignoring Iago’s smirk.

Garon’s gauntlets clawed at his armrests and he boomed, “Did I not order this man to die, child? And to kill any who stood in the way of carrying out that task?”

“Yes, father.”

“Then explain why he lives and fights amongst your soldiers before I have your head and his.”

Terror he hadn’t felt since he was a frail child trembling before his father’s rage gripped Xander’s heart. Not for himself - no, the crown prince had long since stamped out any fear of his own death - but for the man chained at his feet. The Hoshidan who had betrayed his country, even his twin, for the sake of Corrin. A soldier who fought loyally beside a host of strangers who would sooner see him dead than thank him for his service. Such bravery did not deserve to be met with execution.

Head bowed, Kaze acknowledged nothing of Iago’s taunts or Garon’s demands. He simply awaited judgement in accepting silence, a sick mockery of the first time he kneeled in chains before the Nohrian throne.

This time, there was no Corrin to beg the king to show mercy, nor Leo to spare his life through clever deception. Only Xander stood between Kaze and certain death.

He prayed Kaze would forgive him for what he had to say.

“I spared his life because I found him entertaining,” Xander explained while sporting the bored, callous tone of a conqueror by birthright. “He has proven to be a capable soldier for Nohr and a welcome distraction on cold nights. A convenient spoil of war, you might say.”

“Hmph, I see,” Garon rumbled thoughtfully.

Immediately, Iago resumed his sniveling, “Surely, that cannot be enough to satisfy you, sire..!”

“You have been watching us closely, have you not Iago? I assume you have been taking note of our private evenings spent in my tent?” Xander snarled, turning his fury back on the coward.

“Well, yes, but…”

“Then you should be well aware of the amusement this man provides me,” the prince concluded. Iago could not deny his words, leaving Xander to return to pleading with the king, “You have always impressed upon me virtues of another to warm your bed, father, especially during war. I beseech you, let me have him.”

A wild, cruel laugh echoed throughout the tent.

“So my boy has finally become a man. Very well, Xander, if he pleases you so, I will show the ninja mercy until this war is over and you no longer have need of his services. Once Hoshido is under my control, I will find you a proper wife. Then you can finish his execution.”

Xander should have known a pardon was too much to hope for. At least now he would have more time to develop a plan with his brothers.

“Of course, father. Thank you,” he replied with a bow.

“You are dismissed. Take your plaything with you.”

* * *

 

The ninja hadn’t spoken a word since Xander lead him out of his father’s tent, intimidating Iago into fleeing the scene before Xander lost his patience. The crown prince removed Kaze’s shackles himself.

“Kaze, I apologize for what I said to my father about you,” Xander murmured, stroking the ninja’s hands as the cold metal fell away. He attempted to rest a hand on Kaze’s shoulder, but the other man neatly dodged out of the way and turned to face him.

“Don’t trouble yourself, Lord Xander,” Kaze insisted, face and voice schooled with a ninja’s control. “I’ve always been aware of the nature of our relationship. It is only natural; I am but a lowly ninja warming the bed of Nohr’s heir until he is able to find a suitable woman to mother his children.”

Xander glowered at the slight on his character. “I’ve never thought of you like that. I am grateful that I was given the chance to know you, and I am proud to have you at my side. I admire you as both a soldier and as a person.”

Kaze looked away, crossing his arms loosely over his chest, and the prince knew his words now couldn’t be heard over the heartless speech he had delivered to his father.

“I apologize, milord, but I’m late to tend to your brother this afternoon. I must be on my way,” Kaze mumbled, turning to leave.

“I’ve never known you to be a coward, Kaze. If you have something to say, then speak,” Xander demanded.

He suspected his words had cut deep, especially given the newness of their relationship, but he didn’t yet know Kaze well enough to navigate those injuries or guess at their depth. The Hoshidan was a man of walls and secrets whose heart was not easily won. Xander hoped it was not easily lost, either.

Unfortunately, the ninja’s expression remained perfectly, infuriatingly blank when he replied, “There is nothing beyond what I have already said. You may not think much of our stations or the fact that I am a man, but that is only because this war keeps you from your domestic duties. I have always known anything we shared could not last.”

“Do you intend to desert me then?”

Xander didn’t say it, but Kaze heard the accusation the same as he had from his brother’s lips only weeks before.  _ Traitor _ .

“I will never forsake you or Lord Corrin,” Kaze swore solemnly. “If we survive this war, I will face my death at your hand without regrets.”

“And if I refuse to kill you?”

The ninja’s eyes slid shut. “Then I will gladly die to protect you from your father’s wrath.”

“I won’t allow you to throw your life away!” Xander growled. “We will find another way.”

“There is no other way, Lord Xander. My life has been forfeit ever since my first failure as a ninja. I am deeply moved that during the time I have borrowed, you have allowed me the great honor of being your friend and...more.” For a moment, Xander swore that Kaze’s emotionless facade wavered to reveal a touch of the man underneath, wounded and lonely, but the ninja was too well trained for it to be anything more than a fleeting glimpse. “Now, I truly am late. If I might take my leave?”

Xander frowned but sighed his acceptance. He knew a hopeless battle when he saw one. Corrin had often warned his big brother that for all Kaze’s devotion and humility, his stubbornness about matters of the heart when he wished to avoid speaking was not to be underestimated.

“Very well. But we will speak of this again tonight,” Xander commanded. “You are important to me, Kaze. I do not intend to surrender you so easily.”

That was enough to earn him the barest hint of a smile as Kaze bowed and took his leave. “I would expect nothing less of the crown prince. I have faith in you, milord.”


	24. Brotherhood Reborn (Kaze & Saizo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze and Saizo talk for the first time since they parted.
> 
> I missed writing these guys, so here's a snippet that's almost a recap of the ending of FN, looking back through the eyes of the ninja bros. Saizo's been training as a samurai for quite a while at this point, hence the much gentler (though still a bit gruff) tone than what he usually uses.

When a letter arrived with Hoshido’s royal seal, Kaze handed it over to Xander without a second thought. After a single glance at the name scrawled on the back, his husband returned it almost as quickly. Not only was the note clearly addressed to Kaze specifically, but the handwriting slanted in a more frenetic fashion than typical of Ryoma’s missives, which implied this was from someone else. When he pointed this out to Kaze, the other smiled and laughed, teasing Xander about his fascination with penmanship.

It was all in good fun, of course; Xander knew that Kaze sometimes watched him work for hours, enthralled by the flourishes of his quill and the delicate lettering woven by such war-weary fingers. Xander had even caught the champion scrawling in a notebook gifted to him by Leo on more than one occasion. Kaze always shut it with an embarrassed flush as soon as he noticed his husband’s presence, but Xander had already seen enough to know he was practicing, probably as part of his self-appointed royal training.

It never ceased to amaze Xander how completely Kaze had thrown himself into the role of “Champion of Nohr” despite Xander’s protests that no one expected him to conduct himself like born-and-bred Nohrian royalty. He supposed that without the duties of a retainer to keep him busy, Kaze needed another way to channel his urge to be useful. Neither of them had ever handled leisure particularly well.

All thoughts of time off and relaxation vanished as Kaze broke the seal of the letter and began to read. His face paled, and he stilled in that unnatural ninja way Xander associated with imminent danger.

At his questioning glance, Kaze explained in a steady yet hollow voice, “Saizo would like to visit.”

“When?” Xander’s hand slid onto the small of Kaze’s back, a welcome support.

“One week before our anniversary.”

“Are you going to accept?”

Kaze sighed and let the letter drop to his side.

“Yes. He’s earned that much.”

* * *

“It is good to see you. A samurai’s raiments fit you well, Saizo.”

Ah, so that was how it was to be - no hint of the blood they shared spoken between them. Not that Saizo had expected anything else from his twin; it was a miracle Kaze allowed him here at all. He missed his brother, and dared hope that some buried part of Kaze felt the same, but the ex-clan head knew he had betrayed the heart of his compassionate sibling too terribly to merit forgiveness.

That didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to make amends and prove his worthiness, the same as he had with Lord Ryoma and Kagero over the past year.

“It still feels strange not to wear a mask,” Saizo admitted, hand coming up to stroke a clean-shaven jaw that mirrored that of the man in front of him. “But also liberating. Lord Ryoma has been an excellent instructor in the ways of Bushido.”

When Kaze only hummed noncommittally, Saizo took it upon himself to try bolstering the conversation. Gruffly, he stated, “It’s strange to see how well the life of Nohrian nobility suits you.”

“Oh?” Kaze’s eyed narrowed cautiously, clearly anticipating an insult to follow. “How so?”

Saizo let out a short, but genuine, bark of laughter. “For one, you’ve gained an assertive streak that I don’t remember from Hoshido. I’ve always thought you needed that.” Kaze’s frown softened a touch, encouraging Saizo to continue. “You also seem happy here.”

“My new family treats me well,” Kaze returned evenly. It was almost an insult, but Saizo willed himself not to take it as such. He came here to make peace; he knew it wasn’t going to be easy.

“I have no doubt of that,” Saizo rumbled. “I saw firsthand how King Xander ran after you when he heard you might be in danger. He had no thoughts but for your safety. You’ve been lucky to find such love.”

Finally, Kaze gave a little and almost smiled, “Yes, I’m blessed to have him as my husband. I’ve also found a number of good friends here.”

“You mean Niles?”

“I imagine you think I’m a fool for considering him a friend but…” Kaze began to ramble. This was an explanation he must have given often judging by the practiced cadence of his words.

“No,” Saizo interrupted, shaking his head sharply. “I saw what Niles did to Tatsuo on your behalf. He may have a twisted soul and no concept of honor, but he obviously cares for you.”

He barely resisted a shudder at the memory of what horrors Niles had inflicted upon Tatsuo right before the end. For a man trained in taking lives as efficiently as possible, the agonizing death slowly ripped from Tatsuo had unsettled Saizo, even as that display of unconscionable sadism barely proved wicked enough to quell the howling rage in his own chest. Niles might have been a monster, but only a monster could make the Mokushujin suffer as he deserved. Saizo felt more secure knowing there was someone like that ready to seek vengeance for his twin.

Kaze’s heavy sigh dragged Saizo back to the present, “Saizo, why are you here? We haven’t properly spoken since that day you attacked me over a year ago. Every meeting since then has been an angry clash or a mere formality. Yet here you are on my doorstep, acting calm and...pleasant.”

This was it. No more beating around the bush.

“I’m here to apologize,” Saizo asserted. He forced himself to hold Kaze’s gaze; his twin needed to believe every word from his lips, rehearsed though they may be, was true. “I was wrong. I hoped to protect you through harshness, you who showed me endless patience and kindness that I took for granted, but I only ended up harming you. I failed you as an older brother during our childhood, and I only compounded my failure by betraying you on behalf of a clan that had already been corrupted beyond saving. I’m sorry, Kaze. You deserved nothing of the hell I put you through.”

Then, so softly Kaze might have missed it were they not staring at one another, “I miss you, brother.”

“I…” Kaze halted, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He had dreamed about this moment ever since his brother had thrown that fight so long ago, but he never believed Saizo was capable of enough change to truly apologize. The disbandment of the clan had done more to free his twin from his demons than Kaze could have hoped.

“I may need time to fully forgive you for your part in this. I know you’ve suffered as well. Even so...” He stepped forward to rest a hand on Saizo’s armored shoulder. “I miss you, too, brother. I have ever since you turned your blade on me.”

Acting on impulse (more comfortable territory for Saizo even after all his samurai training), he pulled his twin in for a fierce hug reminiscent of the one they had shared when their brotherhood was torn asunder. It ached the same as it had back then. At least this time, it was not a ‘goodbye’ but a ‘welcome home’.

“There is something I suppose you should know as long as you’re visiting. I wasn’t sure how I should tell you,” Kaze murmured, reluctant to release their embrace, but allowing Saizo to step back so they could look each other in the eye again. “You will be an uncle soon. Xander and I have decided to officially begin the process of adopting Midori after our anniversary. I know you cared for her back in Igasato as much as you were able...perhaps you could pay her a visit?”

“I would be honored to,” Saizo replied with uncharacteristic warmth. He had been fond of the bright, green-haired girl. It was good to know she’d finally have a proper home away from the evils that had plagued Igasato. Reaching into a hidden pouch, Saizo continued, “There is one other thing from me as well.”

He handed over a slip of paper, which Kaze unraveled curiously. Inside was no letter but a coded series of scratches, the likes of which he hadn’t seen since they were mischievous children trying to sneak around their elders. This was a map, if he wasn’t mistaken.

“A wedding and anniversary gift. It’s designed for two people to follow - you seemed to enjoy sharing things like this with King Xander. Kagero mentioned you might not remember how to decode all of it, so there are also a few hints on the back if you need them. ”

That pulled Kaze’s attention from the map in his hands. “Kagero mentioned? Are you…?”

Saizo coughed uncomfortably and pink dusted his cheeks, “Yes. Since things have...changed...we decided to give our relationship a second try.”

“I wish you the best,” Kaze said honestly. “And thank you.”

He liked Kagero - her coolness complemented Saizo’s heat well - but his twin had been too stubborn to allow her strengths to bolster his weaknesses in the past. Maybe now, with the weight of the Saizo clan fallen from his shoulders and Ryoma’s training firmly entrenched, he would be able to build a healthier relationship of compromise and mutual support.

When the awkward silence between them stretched a beat too long, Saizo cleared his throat and said, “Well, that was what I came here for. I should be on my way.”

A hand stopped him as he turned to leave.

“If King Ryoma is able to spare you for the evening, would you care to dine with us tonight?” Kaze offered. His subtle swallow was enough for Saizo to understand how much this proposal unsettled his brother, but the clarity of his voice left no doubt that he was determined to follow through. “If you’re truly here to repair our family, then you should meet the rest of them.”

“I don’t believe I’m prepared to eat with entire Nohrian royal family tonight,” Saizo admitted almost sheepishly. “However, I wouldn’t say no to dinner with you and your husband. It is long overdue.”

“Agreed,” Kaze replied, a sigh of relief on his lips. “And thank you for coming. I didn’t wish to admit it, but I needed this.”

“You deserve nothing less. I’m sorry I wasn’t ready to face you until now,” Saizo answered.

Kaze shook his head and smiled that warm, gentle smile Saizo had missed so dearly during their year apart.

“You’ve said enough for now, brother. I won’t torture you further by prying anything else out of you. Come, let us visit with Xander and make plans for this evening. I’ll make sure word of your delayed return makes it to King Ryoma.”

And though a world apart from who they were when they parted ways, the two brothers walked side by side from that room as if they’d never left.

 


	25. Subtle Presents (Siegbert & Leo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siegbert and Leo have a chat about family and expectations. (Siegbert & Leo)
> 
> A smidgen of fluff to showcase how important these two are to each other, how much Leo has grown over time, and how Siegbert and Kaze start to bond.

"Good afternoon, Siegbert."

Recognizing the pleasant formality as belonging to the other most frequent inhabitant of this library, the young man dragged himself from the book he had been pouring over for the last hour. 

"Greetings, Uncle Leo," Siegbert replied carefully, placing a ribbon where he had ceased reading and looking up at his visitor. "I hope today finds you well?"

"Indeed," Leo answered simply. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as he processed the hesitation in Siegbert's reply. "Has Xander been scolding you about using titles again?"

The young man immediately jumped to defend his father, "Proper address is imperative as king. If I wish to be accepted as ruler of Nohr one day, I cannot make mistakes in something so trivial as hailing a noble by the title most appropriate to their station. Certainly, my father never does."

It had taken Siegbert months to start calling Xander 'father' without stuttering, but at times like this Leo wondered if that was a change for the better. He had hoped the boy's unrealistic expectations of himself would have loosened as he found his place among royalty. Instead, it seemed like the closer Nohr's crown felt, the more harshly he compared himself to Xander's impeccable facade. He was too young and new to the family to understand it was only that - a facade. 

Leo remembered all too well what it felt like standing in the shadow of his brother's perceived perfection, both the envy and the adoration. He hoped to spare his nephew what he could of that, but it was ultimately something Siegbert would have to learn on his own as he came of age.

"You will never be Xander, nor should you be. The Nohr you rule over when he is gone will need a softer touch. One uniquely yours," Leo reprimanded gently. "Personally, I disagree with my brother on the matter of titles. You have no doubt noticed that Kaze occasionally calls me Lord Leo even though we have been brothers-in-law for years and are of the same station. I have never once faulted him for that. It is more important to call someone by a name they find comfortable than the one that is technically correct."

Siegbert bowed his head, the words resting on his young shoulders far more heavily than they were intended. "Of course, you're correct, uncle. I didn't intend to doubt your wisdom. I trust your judgement the same as my father does."

Leo fought back the urge to sigh and made a mental note to thank Xander for his patience when Leo had been a spineless, insecure teenager trying too hard to follow in his big brother's footsteps. He couldn't imagine how insufferable it must have been; even exchanging a few words with Siegbert about the royal family was exhausting.

"What are you studying today?" Leo wondered aloud in a bid to to steer the conversation from more frustrating topics.

"Hoshido," Siegbert replied. "Father told me that the entire family will be visiting for one of their Spring festivals this year, and he intends for Midori and I to spend some time alone with the Hoshidan royal family. I don't wish to embarrass myself by being ignorant of their culture."

An amused glint shone in Leo's eyes - oh, if only Siegbert could have seen their pitiful first attempts interacting with the Hoshidans during the war. It was a miracle they were able to fight the enemy at all with how much they fought between themselves. Even after getting married, Kaze and Xander had their fair share of cultural misunderstandings. 

In fact, if anyone knew the struggles of attempting (and occasionally failing) to learn a new culture, it was the boy's other father - Kaze.

Maybe it was a silly question, but Leo felt the need to check anyway, "Have you asked Kaze? He's not only Hoshidan but also served the royal family for years. He knows their traditions and expectations better than anyone."

"I..." Siegbert glanced back down at his books, an embarrassed rouge dusting his cheeks. "I'm ashamed to admit that I'm afraid to talk to him about it." Leo's face contorted so strongly in disbelief (in his opinion, Kaze was easily the most approachable person in their entire family save maybe Elise), that his nephew felt compelled to continue. "He's always been kind of me, of course, the same as everyone. I'm simply...I don't know what he thinks of me, even though I'm supposed to be his son. He's so...reserved. I worry that I'm a burden to him, only tolerated for his husband's sake."

Leo wasn’t able to stop his scoff. "If Kaze didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here." Cringing at how callous that sounded, Leo elaborated, "That is to say - Xander may be king, but he would give Kaze the sun in Nohr if he said it would please him.”

Recalling all the little treats and special allowances he’d seen between his fathers since arriving at the castle, Siegbert mumbled, “I admit, he does seem to spoil Kaze more than I expected from such a capable leader.”

Leo bit his tongue to resist explaining why at least some of that doting was justified. For now, it would be better for his nephew to consider it a flaw. Anything that helped take Xander down from the pedestal Siegbert had placed him on was a boon.

“All that aside, didn’t Kaze give you his scarf?” Leo questioned. He studied his nephew’s expression as the young man worried at the purple fabric that hung around his neck with nervous fingers.

“Yes,” Siegbert admitted shortly, like he feared saying any more might be misconstrued as ingratitude for all he’d been given.

“You don’t know it’s story, do you?”

“Story?”

Leo’s lips tugged into an amused smile. Of course Kaze would have been too humble to mention how important that article of clothing was to his son. Leo loved his Hoshidan brother, but how his infuriatingly subtle ways of expressing deep affection didn’t vex Xander to no end, Leo would never understand.

“Yes - the story of what that scarf means to him,” Leo elaborated. “If you recall, he was born a commoner like you and a ninja as well. He had almost nothing to his name save that scarf, a few scraps of clothing, and his blades. He wore that scarf throughout the war where he and Xander first met and fell in love. On their wedding day, it was the one piece of Hoshidan clothing he demanded to wear amidst the Nohrian finery fit for a King’s husband. Even after joining our family, he would wear it at any formal occasion where he stood at Xander’s side as Champion.” Leo paused to let the implications sink before driving his message home, “To him, that scarf is a symbol of the most precious days of his life - and he chose to give it to you.”

For a moment, Siegbert stilled, eyes wide and face pale. Leo watched a peculiar mixture of confusion, love, and heartache flit over his nephew’s face. It was an emotional cocktail the prince had come to know well - it usually followed a recipient of Kaze’s gifts finally understanding its full meaning.

“I never knew it was so special. Why...why didn’t he tell me?” Siegbert pleaded of his uncle.

That, Leo couldn’t answer even if he wanted to. “I think it’s best you ask him that yourself. I believe I saw him in his study on my way here - perhaps you could discuss Hoshidan customs while you are there.”

“Yes, I think I shall. Thank you so much, Uncle Leo,” Siegbert replied with a genuine smile, and this time there was no hesitation naming Leo as family.

That evening, when Leo retired to his quarters, Niles informed him cheerfully that he had a pair of gifts which had arrived today, and the retainer had taken the liberty of preparing the room properly for them. Leo dismissed Niles for the evening with an uneasy wave of his hand.

As he cautiously entered the room, not trusting Niles’ grin or merry tone, Leo was delighted to find his suspicions were unwarranted. On his table next to a carefully folded napkin was a pair of baskets, each filled with tomatoes and adorned with a small note.

The first: a short, yet poignant, thank you from Kaze for bringing him and his son closer together. The second: a meticulously penned letter from Siegbert thanking his uncle profusely for his sage advice and helping the young man recognize Kaze as more than an involuntary guardian.

Leo rolled his eyes and turned his attention to consuming the delicious treats they had brought him. Blood be damned, he’d never understand how those two didn’t see how alike they were from their first meeting. Oblivious and kind to the last.

 


	26. First Blood - AU (Kaze/Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to legitimize Siegbert's claim to the throne, Kaze and Xander explore the use of First Blood left behind by Odin to awaken dragon blood within him. Fearing for his son's safety, Kaze insists on taking the draught first. The effects are more dramatic than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very silly (and somewhat raunchy) alternate version of how dragon's blood was awakened in Xander's non-royal family.

"Are you certain you want to go through with this?" Xander asked one final time. 

Kaze fought the urge to sigh at his husband's overprotectiveness. He rested a reassuring hand on Xander’s arm. "I'm not going to allow our son to take it without trying it myself first."

"I understand that, but adjusting to a dragon after a lifetime of not having one may prove more difficult for you than him. He’s still young. Also, we have no way of knowing how or if this will even work for a Hoshidan."

"That's why you're here if anything goes wrong," Kaze reminded him. Then more gently, "Please, I will be fine. Hand me the vial."

Xander scowled faintly but relented in the face of his husband's determination. There was no point in arguing with Kaze when he was like this. Quietly, he placed a vial left behind by their foreign retainers in Kaze’s open palm. First Blood, Odin had called it in his letter.

Kaze downed the lot in a single swig as the mage had recommended. The effect was instant and violent.

Lightning blossomed in his blood, racing down his fingertips and crackling through him in a wave of electric energy. A rolling maelstrom of powerful emotions rumbled in its wake, deafening Kaze to everything but a dragon’s roar. He collapsed to the ground with his head cradled in his hands.

"Kaze!" Xander shouted, falling to his knees at his husband's side and clutching at his shoulder.

He had hoped to grasp Kaze's attention from whatever madness gripped him. He didn't anticipate the sudden, intense response to his touch.

Kaze's violet eyes, aroused and wild, snapped open and latched onto his own. Unlike the fire that smoldered in the gaze of Nohrian royalty when their dragons took control, Kaze's flashed like a summer storm, a tempest of wind and rain and light. The champion purred something incoherent at Xander, sensuously rolling against the hand that touched him. He twisted like a great serpent sliding back to his feet.

This was no child of the Dusk Dragon, Xander realized numbly as Kaze rubbed against him, undulating while he rode the waves of his dragon testing its wings. It moved with a grace that matched Kaze's own rather than the forceful might Xander was used to. Where Xander's dragon coveted and claimed all it loved, Kaze's seemed to prefer enticing the object of its affection with no less vigor.

"Mine..." Kaze whispered in his ear, seemingly entranced by his husband while his hands slithered under the hem of Xander's clothing.

Xander had fully intended to stop Kaze and give him his first lesson in controlling the new presence in his mind. That plan evaporated when his own dragon flared at Kaze's touch.

_ Mine, _ it growled in return, backed by an impulsive wall of craving and a dozen intoxicating emotions that humans had no words for. Xander lunged to grasp at the precious treasure before him, but his claws found nothing but air. 

A gentle, mocking laughter echoed in his ears as Kaze suddenly stood behind him, swift and silent as the wind. When Xander whirled to face the teasing sound, he found his husband with head cocked and lightning in his eyes. Xander lunged and snapped again, but his agile prey flitted just out of reach. The Hoshidan beckoned with a single finger.

Xander’s dragon gave a thrilled roar at the challenge. It was an offer to chase and hunt, and his most beloved possession served as his prize for success. Tantalizing ideas of how he might gorge himself on Kaze’s succulent cries and supple flesh filled Xander’s thoughts. He hungered, and Kaze’s sumptuous form beckoned too invitingly to resist.

Tonight, they would feast.

* * *

 

The pain hit first, a dull ache through every muscle in his body, even worse than the longest of his all-evening training sessions. Cracking open an eye revealed a wreckage that might have once been his quarters. Did that used to be a chair? Exactly  _ what _ had happened last night?

Only then did Xander feel the soft breath across his chest and the warmth he had coiled around. Carefully uncurling, he looked down to see familiar lilac eyes fluttering up at him, trying to fight for consciousness. And not a stitch of clothing on either of them.

Oh.  _ That’s _ what happened.

“Kaze, how are you feeling?”

A drowsy groan answered him, “Sore. What....What did we do?”

“It seems we had some…” Xander struggled with how to explain the sheer animal instinct that had apparently overtaken them, “...unforeseen complications with our dragons.”

“I can see that.” Kaze’s sharp gaze studied their room with inscrutable stoicism. Only the steady reddening of his cheeks hinted at his embarrassment.

“...Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow to begin working with dragon veins.”

“That...that would be prudent.” A pause. “How are we going to explain this to the maids?”

“They’ve seen worse.”

“Really?”

Xander cleared his throat to avoid the question and helped them both to their feet, steering clear of what seemed to be several stacks of reports strewn across the floor. 

“We should find some clothes, so we can tell everyone the good news about First Blood. They must be here,” He winced at the remains of their dresser, “...somewhere.”


	27. Ties that Bind (Niles & Midori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midori struggles with a present for her aunts, so Niles steps in to help.

The muffled gasp of repressed tears slowed Niles’ steps as he roamed the halls, returning from his last-minute errand for Lord Leo. With the king, his husband, and their children leaving for a short vacation to Hoshido this morning, Leo had been appointed to serve as Nohr’s ruler in their absence. The prince’s anxieties had seen Niles traverse every corner of the castle over the past week, fetching these laws here or eavesdropping on those nobles there. It was positively exhausting, and hearing even a hint of someone’s anguish as potent as his own brought a sinister smile to Niles’ lips.

Curious about exactly who might be suffering, he glanced through the ajar door where that sweet sound originated. The smirk faded from his face as swiftly as it appeared.

Kneeling in front of an old mirror, far too large for her, sat Midori with a handful of ribbons in one fist while the other rubbed at eyes struggling to stay dry. Her normally pristine pigtails were tangled and disheveled, and a few strands of crinkled ribbon peeked out from the matted mess. She had already dressed for their little excursion in a pretty summer dress, now pleated haphazardly around her.

Niles stared a moment too long at the young girl’s plight. Her eyes met his startled gaze in the mirror and she futily hurried to fix her hair and straighten her dress.

“S-Sorry, Niles, I didn’t see you there,” she said in a weak voice. “Did father ask you to fetch me?”

On the one hand, Midori wasn’t technically his concern. She had her family, and despite his friendship with Kaze, Niles served Lord Leo before all others. On the other, the bright-spirited girl he had helped to save had grown on him over the years. If she was crying in a room alone like this, it could only mean that this was something she felt she couldn’t share with her parents or brother.

Niles shut the door behind him.

“No, I was lured here by the tempting sounds of distress from down the hall. What’s the cause for those sweet tears, hm?”

“I…” Her small fist ripped the violet and gold ribbons tighter. “I wanted to give Aunt Camilla and Aunt Elise a special gift before we left. I was going to braid my hair with their colors, but…”

“But you can’t do it yourself, and it’s supposed to be a surprise so you can’t ask them for help,” Niles reasoned when her quiet words faded to nothing.

Quite the conundrum she had gotten herself into. Her parents aside (who typically allowed their sisters to handle anything more complicated than her pigtails), Midori’s options for help were rather limited. Siegbert grew up with all step-brothers, Beruka had likely never had a thought about appearance in her life, and while Effie might have the skill if she could control her strength, she couldn’t be trusted to keep a secret from Elise.

Niles huffed and plopped down behind her. “Turn around. Let’s get this mess out of your hair.”

Midori met his eye in the mirror, unsuccessfully trying to keep her incredulous feelings hidden behind a veil of politeness. Like father, like daughter. “I didn’t realize you knew how to do hair, Niles...”

“Of course,” he snorted, a blatant lie. “I have the most persuasive hands in the kingdom. Except perhaps your father.”

Niles had no idea what he was doing, but given how many knots he could tie or slip free from, a little hair braiding should prove no challenge. He tugged the tangled ribbon and ties free, ignoring her muted squeak of pain. Grabbing the brush, he worked out the tangles to her silky strands before retying it into a single ponytail using several lengths of ribbon. Getting one even braid should be much easier than two. At least he didn’t have to re-create that crazy curl Lady Elise managed with her own hair every morning.

A few redos and curses that Niles prayed she wouldn’t repeat in front of her parents later, Midori sported a single braid of green, purple, and gold down the length of her back. Niles flicked it over her shoulder so she could see and took to his feet, brushing off his knees.

“There you go. Told you I could do it.”

Her face lit up as excited fingers ran over the ridges of the braid. “Thank you, Niles! I….!”

Whatever she was going to say was cut short when the door creaked open behind them. Instinctually whirling on the balls of his feet, Niles found himself face to face (well, more like face to chin) with none other than the king himself. Stern blood-red eyes narrowed at the rogue’s presence and Xander opened his mouth to speak.

“Papa!” Midori cheered and ran up to greet her father. His scowl softened at her amiable expression. “Look at what Niles helped me do for Aunt Camilla and Aunt Elise!”

Xander took in Midori’s new hairdo with a discerning eye, putting together the meaning of the colors. “Niles helped you with that?”

“Mm-hm. I didn’t believe he could either, but what he told me was really true - he does have the most persuasive hands in the kingdom other than father’s!”

Niles blanched when Xander’s eyes snapped back to him, dark and unforgiving. In hindsight, it may have been wise to mind his words more carefully around the king’s precious daughter.

“I see,” Xander stated. He offered Midori a small, tense smile. “You’d best hurry to show it to your aunts, then. We’ll be leaving within the hour.”

“Yes, papa,” she answered obediently, scurrying past him to find the two women. Squealing and cooing echoed down the hall moments later as Xander stepped forward to close the distance between himself and Niles. His hand raised and the retainer smirked humorlessly in return.

He might not mind punishment, but Niles had hoped to avoid being strung up by his bowstring today.

“Thank you.”

Xander’s hand settled heavily on Niles’ shoulder instead. The rogue’s smile fell, confusion winning over his expression. “...What?”

“Take care of Leo while we’re gone,” was his only answer as the king turned on a heel and stalked away, behaving like this moment never happened. Niles scoffed and shook his head.

Tch, royalty. Wordlessly, he headed in the other direction as quickly as possible. He was already due for a scolding from Lord Leo when he returned, better not keep his nervous liege waiting any longer.


	28. Celebration of Life (Kaze & Saizo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years without doing so, the ninja twins celebrate their birthday. A little intervention from their lords helps.
> 
> Happy birthday (10/2) to my boys! This is set after Kaze becomes Xander's retainer but before they're discovered.

There was something unspeakably cruel about a ninja celebrating the day of their birth, rejoicing in the beginning of a life that had stolen so many others. Doing so had fallen out of favor with Kaze years ago, and since his twin was equally unconcerned about the day since their father passed, the exact date was an easy secret to keep. During wartime, the thought of tracking down a ninja’s birthday to celebrate was thankfully far from everyone’s minds.

Or so he would have said mere months ago. As his relationship with Prince Xander grew and blossomed into something meaningful, Kaze found the prince frighteningly attentive to minute details about the people he loved, especially his family and retainers. Though he rarely had the luxury of showing his affection directly, Xander never forgot an anniversary or birthday, even if the person in question never told him of it.

Kaze swore he would find the calendar where he kept track of all these things. Surely, no amount of diplomatic training could produce that level of attentiveness on its own.

Knowing his lover’s proclivities, Kaze had half-expected Xander to sneak a subtle gift to his retainer today, but they’d scarcely had a moment to talk outside of duty. It was disappointing, if he was honest. Though he had no desire to celebrate with the camp at large, a selfish twinge in Kaze’s heart hoped they’d yet spend a moment alone tonight.

That would have to wait until after he’d carried out the prince’s orders. In keeping with their busy day, Xander had demanded Kaze do a set of rounds before dusk, which is how he found himself patrolling the outskirts of camp on his birthday instead of relaxing back in camp. It was an odd request given the relative peace they had enjoyed these last nights, but Kaze would never question an order from his liege. If Xander suspected a threat, then Kaze would be certain to nullify it.

At least it was a beautiful fall evening. The breeze sang a sweet lullaby in the rustle of yellowing trees, and the crisp scent of fallen leaves invited passersby to join in their serenity. One tree in particular caught Kaze’s eye in the distance: a spectacular maple only half-turned, the canopy a blazing auburn while the leaves beneath maintained their lush green. Two facets of the same life, only separated by slight time despite their vast differences.

_ “It reminded me of the two of you,” their father said, gesturing to leaves which matched the hair he tousled on his young boys. “That is why I brought you here.” _

“What are you doing here, brother?” 

Kaze started from his reverie, silently cursing his inattention. He was still on duty; this was no time to be daydreaming about days long past. His feet had taken him to the base of that tree he admired, where Saizo was now staring at him with a cold crimson eye. They hadn’t seen one another on their birthday since...

“Lord Xander asked that I patrol this edge of camp before dusk,” Kaze explained simply. He crossed his arms and waited for a scolding or dismissal from his twin.

Saizo only scoffed, “Lord Ryoma asked the same of me.”

What a perfect coincidence. Which could only mean it wasn’t a coincidence at all. 

As one, both men glanced up into the tree. There - twos large rolls of paper tied to a low hanging branch. With a quick leap, Kaze pulled them from their perch, offering one of the two to his brother. Both sported a small birthday note tied to the ribbon that held the rolls shut. It seemed their lords were more devious than Kaze had given them credit for.

Soundlessly, the twins unrolled the parchment side-by-side, revealing two halves of a whole painting. The brushwork itself was unmistakably Hoshidan, strong ink pushed along delicate rice paper that had been backed with thicker Norhian stock for strength. Kaze recognized the scene depicted - rows of young saplings planted with care, none over two decades old - as well as the single sentence transcribed beneath in Xander’s elegant writing: “One planted for every taken.”

_ “This is how a ninja celebrates their birth,” their father explained, capturing a maple key as it fell and placing it into a basket while his boys hung on to his every word with wide eyes. “Life is precious. We give thanks for our own each year by planting a new life for those we have stolen.” _

_ He handed the basket to Saizo. “That is your training for today. Collect a seed for every soul you extinguished this year, whether for food or duty, and press them in the ground over there. A ninja must leave no trace of their existence - this grove will be your only legacy.” _

Kaze’s hand darted to snatch a tumbling seed from midair.

“The last I saw those seedlings, they were barely sprouts. How long as has it been?” he wondered aloud while he flipped the key through nimble fingers.

“Too long,” Saizo grunted, mirroring his brother’s action. “We have many lives to atone for.” He met Kaze’s eyes with a solemn nod. “Let’s get to work.”

They toiled in silence until dusk fell, shaking the trees with a solid kick, then flitting through the air to gather the fallen seeds before they touched the earth. Rows upon rows of seeds were placed one at a time, each passed soul remembered as an individual. One day, they would all blend into a single, great forest, just as the people of Nohr and Hoshido would hopefully become one after this horrid war.

Looking over their hard work together as the sun set on their birthday, Saizo rested a silent hand on his Kaze’s shoulder. Together, they enjoyed their true gift: a moment of shared brotherhood, almost forgotten.

* * *

 

“How did you know?” Kaze asked later that night. He curled gracefully at Xander’s side after removing his lord’s armor and helping him retire for the evening. “Did Lord Ryoma tell you?”

The prince merely smiled, a tiny upturn of his typical frown. “I’d think a ninja should be able to discover such information on his own.”

“Is that a challenge, milord?” Kaze’s eyes gleamed in the low light of the tent. “I assure you, I am skilled at delving beneath the surface to solve a man’s innermost mysteries.” 

As if to prove his point, a hand crawled up the pale firmness of Xander’s chest to divest him of his tunic, while the prince’s gaze smoldered with forbidden secrets in return.

“Then show me…” he murmured, “And happy birthday, Kaze.”


	29. Learning from Experience (Kaze & Niles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze is annoyed at how much more difficult it is to remove formal Nohrian clothing than wartime attire. Niles catches him practicing and offers to teach him the art. Borderline inappropriate shenanigans ensue.
> 
> Completely silly premise, but one I've wanted to write for my own amusement.

This shouldn’t be so difficult. He could open any lock blindfolded in a matter of seconds. So why were Nohrian buttons so damned complicated?

Kaze frowned as he fought with the fabric on the bed for the dozenth time, fingers tugging at the top button of the vest, unable to get the small metal nub to twist just so that it would push through the tiny slit. Removing armor and Hoshidan garments was child’s play for him. He had proven that countless times during the war and his late-night trysts with Xander. But now that they were married and his husband had claimed the throne, Kaze had discovered after an exceedingly embarrassing night that Nohiran formalwear was not to be underestimated. There was nothing so mortifying as having your husband have to guide you through disrobing him, even if Xander seemed amused by the experience.

The squeak of his door startled Kaze from his frustrated thoughts. Hadn’t that been locked?

“Performance issues?”

“Niles,” Kaze deadpanned. He frowned at the rogue parked against his doorframe, who looked on with an amused smirk. Perfect. There was no way Niles would let him live this down. “Did you need something?”

“No, but it seems you do,” Niles bantered, shutting the door behind him as he sauntered into the room to inspect the clothes Kaze had laid out on the bed. “Or perhaps you need some _ one _ ?”

“I’m doing fine on my own, thank you,” Kaze politely replied. He attempted to re-button the parts of the vest he had already undone.

Niles hummed, “Mm...The fact you just stuck it in the wrong hole suggests otherwise.” When Kaze opened his mouth, Niles held a hand up to cease the torrent of excuses. “I would never shame a man for practicing. An experienced hand to guide you through the motions might help, though, don’t you think?”

“I can manage fine myself, but thank you for your concern.”

“Oh come now, don’t be too proud to ask for help. A bit of free advice: You’ll need to practice stripping it off someone if you want to impress our king. There's a world of difference between unbuttoning a garment on the bed and relieving your lover of its stifling embrace.”

Those breathy words were a con if Kaze had ever heard one. Unfortunately, Kaze also knew from experience that Niles was correct: there was a world of difference between undoing clothes on a bed and removing them from a living, breathing being.

“And you’re volunteering to be a manequin?” Kaze concluded.

Niles grinned like a wolf, all teeth. “We all must make sacrifices for our friends.”

If he had untangled that mess of fabric even once after an hour of practice, perhaps Kaze would have turned the rogue down without a second thought. But as it was, he couldn’t deny that he needed help, and though Niles could be intrusive, he also knew when to be discreet. 

“...Very well,” the champion allowed against his better judgement. Kaze gestured to the outfit laid out on the bed. “Though I don’t think any of that would fit you.”

“Of course not. Our distinguished king is long and thick in ways even I cannot compare. But you can strip me of my vest instead. Come on, don’t be shy…”

Ther rogue slipped out of his cloak and tossed it on the bed beside them. Cautiously, Kaze inched closer to Niles, reaching out a hand to brush against the top of his striped vest. Noting how his eyes followed the movement of his fingers, Niles’ firm hand hand lifted Kaze’s chin so a coy eye could meet the champion’s determined gaze.

“First lesson: maintain eye contact. Your hands should feel their way for a more titillating encounter.”

Blind in their inexperience but unwilling to fail, Kaze’s fingertips grazed across Niles’ bare clavicle before finally catching on the stiff brocade of his target. The first button should be down only an inch or so. His teacher tutted when he tried to peel apart the layers of fabric.

“No no, not like that. Here…” Niles’ hand, warmer and larger than the champion’s, guided his fingers through the crafty motion. “You need to twist like so and push  _ all the way in _ .”

The button popped through, punctuated by a satisfied moan from Niles.

“That really isn’t necessary,” Kaze muttered, futilely trying to hide his blush while maintaining eye contact as instructed.

The rogue smiled innocently in return, tugging at Kaze’s wrist so he would continue undoing the next button on his own. “I’m trying to give you a more fulfilling experience.”

“The lesson alone is all the fulfillment I need,” Kaze reassured him. Twist and push in like so...

“The king will be so disappointed to hear that.”

Another obscene moan flooded the air when the second button popped free. Kaze sighed, praying the door’s soundproofing was enough since the renovations. He didn’t need any rumors flying about or more flustered maids and butlers who couldn’t meet his eye after an enthusiastic evening with his husband.

“Niles, please be quiet.”

“Or what?” Niles took a step closer, nearly pressing them chest to chest. “You’ll be forced to play rough? Gag me, maybe?”

Amethyst eyes sharpened to a knife’s edge. “No. I’ll be forced to…”

Kaze’s threat was interrupted by the door swinging open a second time. An agitated prince stepped in, muttering to himself with his nose buried in a book while Kaze scrambled to fold his hands in front of him and stand in front of the incriminating clothing on the bed. A tense moment passed, and Leo tore his eyes from his pages, dimly realizing this room was much larger than the one he had intended to visit.

It seemed that he had accidentally walked in on the king’s chambers rather than his own. Leo flushed and scowled to hide his embarrassment from Kaze.

“Apologies Kaze, I was trying to head to my quarters and must have took a wrong turn to end up in your…” His averted eyes darted to the other intruder in the bedroom. “Niles?”

The retainer bowed dutifully, as if there was nothing odd about him roaming the king’s quarters behind closed doors. “Yes, milord?”

“What are you doing here?” Leo’s gazed dipped down the unusually large expanse of skin revealed by Niles’ disheveled clothing. “And why is your vest undone?”

Kaze hurried to interject before Niles could make their situation worse, “I’m sorry, Leo, this is my fault. I swear, there is nothing inappropriate happening here.”

“Then what  _ are _ you doing?” The prince’s haughty expression hardened, the look of a man ready to fight to the death for his brother. Leo didn’t believe Kaze. Given the circumstances, who would?

With a heavy sigh, the champion stepped aside so Leo could see Xander’s clothes laid out on the mattress behind him. “...Practicing.”

Kaze watched the quicksilver gears in Leo’s brilliant mind turn, piecing together the reputation of the room’s inhabitants, the half-dressed state of his retainer, and his elder brother’s formal clothes layered perfectly on the bed. The moment the last puzzle piece slid into place, revealing a crystal clear picture, Leo’s eyes widened and a wild blush took to his cheeks.

“O-oh. I uh…” The prince coughed, trying to hide his stutter. “I’ll just be on my way, then.”

It was a miracle the young man didn’t fall on his face with how violently he whirled on his heel, presumably to return to his private quarters and attempt to burn this experience from his memory.

“That’s enough for today,” Kaze muttered to Niles, hiding his shame by hurrying to return his husband’s clothing to the dresser. He didn’t need yet another untimely visitor spying on his ‘training’ before Xander finished his courtly duties tonight. He’d have to do with what little he’d learned for now. “I think your lord needs you.”

Niles bit back a quip about need, obediently refastening his vest and shrugging his cloak over his shoulders. Following in his Leo’s footsteps, he lifted a hand in farewell on his way out.

“Don’t worry so much, Kaze. You’re overthinking this.” Kaze could hear the smirk in his voice. “Your husband won’t mind helping you get it off.”


	30. A Midnight Snack (Xander and Midori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander catches Midori out and about past her bedtime, and shares a tradition with her in hopes of helping her feel at home.
> 
> Takes place shortly after Midori is officially adopted and still getting used to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by Brill! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Listening music: ["Home" from Undertale by Toby Fox](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsoLYWTzqSY)

He finds Midori in the hallway, her steps so quiet that they almost escape his notice.

“Midori?”

She tries to shift into the shadows, but he lifts the candle high and far enough to catch her before she slips away.  The light seems to freeze her in place, and as Xander steps closer, he’s grateful that her hand doesn’t immediately move to her shuriken. 

“Good evening, milord,” Midori says, casting her eyes to the side as she relaxes and rubs her arm.  There’s a sunken nature to her eyes, a drooping quality to her shoulders that he’s far too familiar with from long days in court.

“Midori, you don’t have to call me that.”  His tone is gentle as he kneels down, careful to keep his distance.  “I’m not angry.  Just surprised that you’re up so late, is all.”

Midori still refuses to meet his eyes, focusing on the wall behind him.  It’s progress, at least.  “What are  _ you _ doing up?” she asks, as though putting emphasis on one word is all the rebuttal she needs.

“I had some work that I needed to finish up before I turned in.  I’m also not thirteen years old. Are you having trouble sleeping again?”  

 “...Are you going to tell Master Kaze?”

The edge of his mouth quirks up, fading when she drops her gaze to the ground.  He fears if he doesn’t do something, she’ll cry or dart away.

So with a small sigh, Xander stands and offers one of his hands to her.  “Come with me.  There’s something I want to show you.”

She cringes away from his hand, and his gut clenches when he remembers that even though she’s come so far, she’s still a little girl forced to grow up too fast and witness unspeakable things.  “You’re not in trouble, Midori,” he says, chuckling.  “I want to show you something, that’s all. You can say no, if you’d like. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to here.”

She turns her head away, appraising Xander from the corner of her eye.  She steals a quick glance down towards the cracked door of her room, and Xander gives her a little nod when she looks back up at him.  If she chooses to retreat back to her room, he will not follow. 

Still, he’s pleased when she pads after him as he turns away and starts walking, her feet hurrying to match his strides. 

She won’t take his hand or look up at him, except in stolen glances.  But she’s standing a little closer than she did the day before, and that’s enough. 

Xander leads her down a flight of stairs and to the end of a hallway. She waits, more silent and patient than a thirteen-year-old could ( _should_ ) ever be, as he unlocks the doors and presses them inward.  “This way,” he says. He goes in before her, arm stretched out to clear the doorway of cobwebs. 

Midori frowns at the rows of armor that greet them, silent sentries with empty gauntlets curled over rusting, spiderweb-sheathed swords.  “It’s...interesting?” she says, and Xander hides a chuckle with the back of his hand, disguising it as a polite cough.

“It’s not  _ quite _ the armor I wanted to show you,” he says, once he’s gathered his composure. “Here, give me a moment.”

His gaze shifts past the armor, tracing along the walls behind them.  They pass the suits one by one, all the way down to the end of the room.  Maybe he’d imagined it.  Castle Krakenburg _is_ big, after all, and--  

_ There. _

“Here.”  He leans down and points at the wall.  “Can you see it?”

Midori squints, her eyes roving over dark stonework.  Xander watches her face, allowing himself a smile as she scrunches up her nose and purses her lips.  She’s too quick, though, and catches him before he can look away, and her expression becomes blank and impassive again.  “That crack,” she says, lifting her finger and tracing them.  “Right...there.”

“Very good,” he says, an impressed chuckle in his voice, for the stone isn’t  _ that _ discolored, and the too-neat cracks in the wall don’t stand out that much.  “Here, watch this.”

“Are you going to move the axe?” Midori asks, and Xander looks at her for a moment, eyebrow crooked and a smirk tugging at his lips. He makes a show of reaching for the axe--before reaching past it and pressing the brick closest to the suit’s elbow.

It doesn’t move as easily as it once did.  For a moment, he wonders if this night will end in disappointment, if Midori’s looking at the back of his head with exasperation.  Then the wall grunts, grates, and gives beneath his hand, turning on a central axis and shifting inward.

He smiles to himself and turns to Midori, tilting his head in invitation as he walks into the wide, yawning darkness.  He chuckles at Midori’s wide-eyed, open-mouthed face before she scrambles in behind him.

“Not many people know about this passage,” Xander says, stepping ahead and lifting his candle.  “Sometimes when my mother caught me out of bed late at night, and she felt particularly mischievous, she’d bring me down here.”

He stops when he realizes Midori isn’t following him, turning to find her staring at him with wary eyes and downturned lips.  “Don’t you want to see where it goes?” he asks, trying to stoke her curiosity.

Midori averts her gaze and shuffles one foot.  Xander doesn’t press, waiting until she takes a deep breath and steps forward. Xander starts walking again when she’s by his side, making sure to keeping an eye out for any spiderwebs that may block the hallway.

It’s not long until they come upon a set of stairs. Xander takes the lead again, listening to Midori’s soft footsteps behind him.

“...It goes to the ceiling?” she asks, and Xander turns, letting her have a better look.  He stays silent, watching her scan the ceiling, and gets to see the beautiful moment when her eyes widen, her mouth forming an “o” of surprise.  “I see it!”

“That’s right.” Xander pulls out the keys again and unlocks the trapdoor, pushing it open with a hand.  Midori frowns at him when he doesn’t move, and he only stands aside with an outstretched arm to usher her upstairs.  “Ladies first,” he says. When Midori giggles and moves past him, he allows himself a small, victorious grin, following close behind her.

“Do you know where we are?”  Xander shuts and locks the trapdoor again before picking up his lantern and standing.  Midori frowns in a thoughtful way, wearing an expression Xander’s seen when she tries to parse an answer from a question Kaze asked her.  Watching her decipher meaning out of the rows of jars, pots, and baskets makes him realize just what Kaze feels when he’s teaching her to transform plants into medicines.  It’s a good feeling, he realizes.

“...The pantry?” Midori asks, watching as Xander reaches up and brushes his fingertips over a row of jars.  He hums in satisfaction when he finds the jam, pulling it from the shelf.

“That’s right.  And by extension--” he reaches out and pushes another door open, “--we’re in the kitchen.”

Midori’s eyes widen as they step out of the pantry.  “I thought I’d found everything in the castle,” she murmurs.  Xander feigns ignorance and ushers her over to a small table, pulling a stool out for her to sit on.  “I’ll be right back,” he says, only leaving when he sees her nod.

He senses her observing him as he locates Cassita and makes a few requests.  He watches Cassita’s eyes grow fond, shifting to look at Midori before nodding and making her way to the ovens.  Xander retrieves a few knives and plates and, upon spying it, a block of cheese.

“My mother sometimes brought me here when I had trouble sleeping too,” Xander explains, setting about opening up the jars and cutting a few slices of cheese.  “Or when I refused to eat my supper.  Father always insisted that I eat everything on my plate before I could eat anything else when I was stubborn.  I sometimes went to bed hungry.”  He chuckles, rolling up a piece of the cheese and nibbling at the end of it.  “But sometimes, Mother took pity on me and we’d sneak down here for a bite to eat.”

“That’s mean.”  Midori looks up from the patterns she’s tracing on the table.  “To make you go to bed hungry, I mean.  Do you think they know what it feels like?”

_ Oh, Midori _ , Xander thinks, his heart aching a little.  “It was a little different for me.  I was a prince who had more than enough to get by when not many people did, and it took some time for me to learn that.  And it was  _ important _ for me to learn to eat whatever was put in front of me--It’d be an insult if I ever visited a neighboring kingdom and insulted their hospitality by turning my nose up at their food.”

Midori bows her head and looks at the table.  The following silence drapes itself over the two of them them like a wet blanket. Xander flexes his fingers and laces them together.

“Midori, I--”

“Your Majesty?" 

Cassita walks up, a tray in her hands with a fresh loaf of bread, two cups, and a steaming pot of tea.  “Thank you, Cassita.”  He makes space on the table for the tray, dismissing her with a nod and a wave of his hand.  “Peaches are native to Hoshido, right? We’re finally able to make this now that relations between our nations...have...improved.”

Midori’s bowed head rests on her crossed arms.  Her shoulders tremble a little, and Xander fights the panic rising up inside of him.  “Midori?” he asks. When she doesn’t lift her head, he reaches out and taps her forearm with a finger.  “Are you all right?”

A sniffle answers him. Xander’s panic intensifies when Midori lifts her head, revealing tears beading at the corner of her eyes and a wobbling lower lip.  “I don’t belong here, do I?” she asks.  Her voice, though soft and sad, remains steady.

Xander frowns, his forehead creasing deep and defined in confusion.  “Why would you say that?”

“I heard some of the servants whispering and saw them looking at me,” she murmurs, teasing the bread’s crust with her forefinger.  “A-and the nobles always glare at me and ignore me….”

The urge to take Siegfried to whoever made this child feel unwelcome wells up in Xander’s gut.  “Do you remember who?” he asks, keeping his tone light.  “I can speak with them about--”

“But they’re  _ right _ !” Midori blurts out, her tears finally trickling down her cheeks.  “It’s so big a-and I keep getting lost and I--it’s just...”  She hiccups and falls silent, her hands curling into fists.

Xander tries to stay composed as Midori bows her head again. He opens his mouth, only to find that the words he wants to say won’t come out.  Instead, he reaches out and takes a slice of bread, spreading it thick with jam and holding it out for her.  “Is that part of why you haven’t been eating well this week?”

Her head whips back up, her eyes wide and scared.  “I-I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean to be ungrateful, I just haven’t felt hungry--”

“I’m not angry,” he says, hoping he’s reassuring her as he nods to the bread in his hand.  “Kaze and I are just worried.  Please try to eat something?  It may help you feel better.”

“I…”  Midori falters, and Xander hopes her face can’t crumple more than it already has.  “I’m not hungry.”

A particularly loud growling sound fills the air. Midori’s cheeks turn red; she snatches the bread from Xander’s hand, giving it a hesitant nibble.  Xander fights back a chuckle and watches her take another, much larger bite. 

“Listen to me very carefully, Midori.”  He waits until she’s looking up into his eyes, her cheeks stuffed with bread, before continuing.  “If  _ anyone _ does or says something like that to you again, I want you to tell either myself or Kaze.  I--”  Xander licks his lips and picks his next words with care.  “I know this place must not feel like home, maybe not now. But you deserve to feel welcome and safe for as long as you live here.  We can make sure sure others recognize that.”

Midori swallows, nodding a little to indicate that he should continue.  He sighs, his hand reaching out before he realizes it’s moving. He forces it to rest on the table before it can reach her, curling his fingers in towards his palm.

“If you are truly uncomfortable here, then Kaze and I will...will accept that and do whatever we can to help you find somewhere else to live.  But I hope that there will come a day when you can call this place your home.”

He drops his eyes, then, his pointer finger poking out to poke at a crumb.  She doesn’t speak, and the silence stretches long and awkward between them.

He blinks when her small hand covers his own.

He lifts his head, mouth opening, but what little half-formed words he’s cobbled together die in his throat as he looks at Midori’s face and sees her smile.  She keeps eye contact with him as she takes another bite.  “Th’ foo’ here’s r’lly tasty,” she says through a mouthful of bread and jam.

Xander’s eases into a smile, one that tugs at the edges of his eyes and swells in his throat.  “I’ve always thought so, too,” he says, taking his hand back and tearing off a hunk of bread for himself.  “What do you think I should have, the cheese or the peach jam?”

Midori leans back in her chair, and Xander swallows a laugh at the way she weighs the question.  “Well, cheese has more protein, so you won’t be hungry in the morning,” she says.  “But peaches taste sweeter.  And they remind me of home.”

“Is that so?” he asks, picking up the jar.  “I’ll have to try that first, then.”

He pretends he’s focused on spreading jam on his bread so she won’t hide the way she licks her fingers.  His shoulders shake with suppressed laughter, and he regrets not being stealthy enough as Midori glances up, freezes, and drops her hands, cheeks coloring.

“ _ Mmm _ , you’re right,” he says, nodding to the bread in his hand to draw her atention away from her embarrassment.  “I can practically taste Hoshido’s sunshine.”

Midori giggles, ducking her head and curling her hands in her lap.  “I think I can taste the kindness of Nohr’s people in this bread, too,” she says.

Xander says nothing in response as she beams up at him, not trusting his voice as he nods a little in response.

It is either late at night or early in the morning when they finish the loaf together, manners and decorum forgotten.  Midori’s large bites and stuffed cheeks are a welcome sight after days of picking at her meals.

When her head begins to nod, the teacup in her hand starting to droop, Xander decides it’s time for bedtime proper.  He takes the teacup from her hand, putting it with the other dirty utensils and sweeping the crumbs on after it.  “I think it’s time we retire,” Xander murmurs, and Midori nods, rubbing at one of her eyes, slipping from her stool and stumbling alongside him.

They make their way back to the trapdoor and through the hallway. Midori begins to lag behind, her shoulders and head drooping further.  “Are you all right?” Xander asks, stopping again to wait for her to catch up.

“Mm-hm.  Just a little tired.  And cold.”  She looks up at him, eyes half-lidded. Xander’s almost afraid that she’ll curl up right in the hallway.  He considers a moment, and then crouches down in front of her, undoing his cloak.

“Would you like a ride back?” he asks. He offers his cloak but makes no other movement as she jerks back, eyes widening.  “Only if you want to.  It’s fine if you don’t want to.  I just thought it might be easier--stone floors are not comfortable to sleep on.”

Midori’s eyes shift from his cloak to his face, then down the hall.  She bites her lip, and he’s certain she’ll refuse for a moment.

Instead, she steps forward and takes cloak, draping it about her shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck.

_ This is what it feels like to hold someone’s trust _ , he thinks, hoisting her up and resuming their walk.   _ Fragile, but warm _ .

Xander swears to himself that he will never drop it.

He walks a little slower than normal, holding her close and listening to her breathing even out.  She relaxes into his arms as they leave the passage, making their way back up the stairs and down the hall.  He nudges the cracked door of her room open with his shoulder, smiling at the neat bed and the pots filled with budding flowers and green leaves.

She mumbles a little as he lowers her onto to the mattress.  Her fingers curl in his cloak, and he finds that he can’t bear to take it back.  He turns to the window, frowning at the closed drapes.  He reaches up, taking the cord in hand and preparing to tie them back and let some starlight in.

“No…”

Xander turns and sees Midori blinking up at him, only her eyes showing above the cloak’s edge.  “I’m sorry. I thought you want to see the stars. We don’t get cloudless nights often here.”

“I dream that they come through the windows and take me away sometimes,” she admits, shifting and looking away.  

“I see.”  He drops the cord and squats down by the bed again, looking her in the eyes.  “What if I stood watch?”

“Huh?”

“Would you like me to stay with you and make sure no one comes to take you away?”

She looks back up at him with hope in her eyes.  “You’d do that?” she whispers.

“Those who live in this castle are mine to protect.  Any scoundrel who wants to snatch you away will have to get through me first.” 

Midori looks up at the ceiling and thinks for a moment before nodding.  “Okay,” she says.  “If you’re here, that’s fine.”

Xander’s heart swells with warmth, and he shuts his eyes to accept the kiss she leans up to bestow on his forehead, more precious than any crown.  “Sleep now, Midori.  I’ll keep watch.”

He waits for her to settle into bed before moving to the window once more. He pulls back the curtains and, on a whim, cracks the window to invite the gentle spring breeze in.  He takes a stool and leans against the wall, watching as Midori slips into sleep once more.

He thinks of the scolding he’ll get tomorrow when Kaze finds them like this.  He thinks of the soreness in his neck and the stiffness in his back he’ll feel as he faces the court.  And he imagines the long, cold week he’ll most likely be spending on the couch for spoiling her.

_ Even so,  _ he thinks, tilting his head back and looking out the window,  _ I would do it all again without hesitation. _

Will  _ do it again,  _ he reminds himself, and smiles at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaze ends up grounding them both, not because they misbehaved but because they failed to escape his detection and shamed his ninja reputation. No, Xander can't escape it. He married into the family, after all.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


	31. The King's Fleeting Respite (Kaze/Xander)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Kaze enjoy a short breather during a busy day of paperwork and reading. Unfortunately, children make that harder than it used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little thing inspired by by this [lovely somewhat NSFW picture](http://freshcold.tumblr.com/post/154026012518/b).

Xander finished signing the last missive with a flourishing flick of his wrist. Placing the quill back in its metal holder, he grabbed his right hand and flexed throbbing fingers. It never got easier, even after all these years.

Well, at least the paperwork didn't. The sage-haired man currently curled up on their massive bed while Xander worked certainly made other things about wearing the crown easier. Kaze had his nose buried in a book; Nohrian history if Xander wasn't mistaken, one of the readings Leo had suggested. 

It had become a typical pastime for Kaze as of late, what with the maids and butlers scolding him every time he attempted to help with chores. He still spent hours every day honing his body and overseeing matters of national intelligence, of course, but Nohr’s Champion also studied diligently to better fulfill his role when he could find no other way to serve. Some days, Xander thought Kaze’s devotion to Nohr might even outstrip his own.

(And then, every once in a long while, he'd come back from court to catch Kaze reading heroic legends or romance novels instead of books on history or culture. He always shut them with a furious blush, trying to stutter out an excuse while Xander plucked the embarrassing stories from his husband's protective grip. Kaze never fought him that hard. Perhaps it was because Xander then cracked the book open to Kaze’s last page, encouraging his flush to spread to more interesting places when Xander recited those words in low, rumbling tones that tremored through them both.)

Heaving a tired sigh that relaxed knotted shoulders from ages hunched over his desk, Xander lowered himself onto the bed next to Kaze. His husband didn't react. He was lost in the printed words his eyes devoured. 

For a moment, Xander contented himself with watching Kaze’s handsome face instead. He adored the way Kaze’s focused gaze, the same one Xander fell in love with for its intensity so long ago, softened while he read. His delicate eyebrows clenched or raised as he went in tiny, unguarded reactions. Occasionally, Kaze’s gloved fingers would reach out to trace an image of battles past with the same gentleness he caressed Xander’s scars. His lips pursed, tender fingertips hovering over the ink, as if he wished he could reach through to ease the suffering of those long-dead soldiers. There was an ache in his expression Xander couldn't bear to see.

No longer waiting for an invitation, Xander pressed his palm over Kaze’s splayed hand, pushing the book away. When Kaze’s eyes refocused on the present, he turned to Xander with lips parted to scold him for interrupting, but the king leaned in to steal them in a soft kiss before he could.

Never one to reject affection freely given, Kaze’s objections became a quiet moan breathed onto his husband's warm skin. His eyes fluttered closed and they parted with a shared smile. 

That should have been it - a little haven from their busy day that could be rediscovered in the evening hours - but Xander wasn't ready to be done yet. 

If he flicked his tongue over his lips he could still taste Kaze there. If he breathed in, he smelled the earthy meld of flowers, leaves, and spices which had clung to the Hoshidan as long as Xander had known him. His husband filled his senses, awakening the molten addiction always lurking in his blood, one forged in dragon fire and war.

“Xander…? What are you…” Kaze murmured as Xander nuzzled closer yet and his kisses started to wander.

The king merely hushed him in response, pulling Kaze’s scarf from his shoulders so he could press chaste lips against all those sensitive spots on his neck, the same that bloomed red from Xander’s fascination with them during their lovemaking last night. Kaze curled instinctively on himself, whimpering at the feather-light attention. The book fell from limp fingers onto the quilt pooled around his waist.

“X…Xander...It’s midday! Midori and Siegbert are s-studying next door,” Kaze protested weakly between gasps that threatened to overtake his writhing body. Xander held him still inside a cage of his own unyielding arms. 

The king dipped his tongue down to explore the expanse of firm muscle bared by Kaze’s tunic beneath the scarf, purring into his clavicle, “I know. Which is why you’re going to use those ninja skills and stay quiet.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Kaze huffed.

Xander chuckled and thumbed a nipple through the thin fabric of Kaze’s shirt, drawing out a whine finer and richer than any cabernet in his cellar. “I prefer ‘insatiable’.”

Before Kaze could respond, fully intending to turn the tables on his insistent husband, a pair of young voices filtered through the thick, oaken doors of their room.

_ “Midori, you know how busy they are. This isn't important enough to disturb them during work hours.” _

_ “But Bert, you said that you couldn't figure it out yourself, and father always says that if we can’t figure something out then we should just ask him!” _

_ “Maybe Uncle Leo is free. We can go check the main library and see if he's able to help.” _

_ “But our dads are right here!” _

_ “I don't want to bother them…” _

_ “How many times do I have to tell you that you’re not a bother? You’re their son! I’ll even knock for you if you’re too scared.” _

_ “No, Midori, don't…!” _

A tiny but confident knock echoed into the room.

Xander groaned and rolled away from where he was undoing Kaze’s belt, preparing to kiss his way up underneath the hem of his tunic. He glared at the amused turn of his husband’s lips.

“Not a word,” Xander grumbled. Kaze dutifully remained silent, but that did nothing to tame the smugness sparkling in his eyes. At least he looked disheveled enough that he had to get up and fix his clothes while Xander went to open the door.

He loved Midori and Siegbert dearly, whether or not they shared any blood, but sometimes Xander wished they had a better sense of timing. Alas, even a king was a servant before the needs of his children.

**Author's Note:**

> For more side stories not included in Moments in Time:
> 
> [A Song So Inspiring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6620125) is a one-shot by Brill that explores the relationship between Elise, Xander and Kaze through music.
> 
> [Stripped of Control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6964063) is an Explicit one-shot that deals with roleplaying and role reversal.
> 
> The Kaze/Niles AU (now featuring a threesome with Xander) has been moved to [Nightfall](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6526330/chapters/14930113).
> 
> If there's something you want to see explored in this universe, please leave a comment and let us know!


End file.
